Ronin
by KayDeeBlu
Summary: * Movie Verse 07 AU * - Unsure of who and what he truly is, Thundercracker takes up with the Autobots and finds himself on a self conflicted, difficult journey to the destiny that awaits.
1. Dreamscapes

**Important: Please Read!**

**_This is a "continuation" on Thundercracker from my previous fic "The Departed". For those of you who've read that one, this will make sense. For those of you just coming by to check/skim this one out, you might want to skim through my previous one to get a feel for everything here so things don't seem so confusing._**

**_Like the other one, I have combined elements from G1, the live action movie, and my own interpretation to try and create an updated storyline revolving around today's timeline and technology. I have given a few of the characters updated alt modes to coincide with the modern day timeline. _**

**_Hope all of you enjoy. I look forward to all of your reviews!_**

**Synopsis:**

**_Unsure of what he truly is and where his loyalties lay, Thundercracker sides with the Autobots in a self finding quest to find the answer to his destiny. _**

**Chapter 1: **

_Footsteps light. Earth soil below. The breath of all organic life. _

_Warmth on his fingertips. Radiating off his body. _

_He was walking. To where he belonged. To whom he was._

_Megatron. Alive. The greatest Decepticon leader Cybertron ever knew. Waiting. Welcoming him home. He was sure of it._

"_It has been too long, Thundercracker, much too long," Megatron spoke, his voice simple and calm._

_He bowed his head to the glorious leader._

"_I am at your service, Megatron. Whatever it is you ask, it shall be done."_

"_What you are guilty of can not be undone."_

"_I am guilty of weakness."_

"_You are guilty of seething treachery! You are not worthy of bearing the insignia given to you. You are a disgrace to all Decepticons!"_

"_Megatron..."_

"_Your rootless existence is far despicable than any Autobot, Thundercracker. And your punishment for such treason will be brutal and slow. We Decepticons have no tolerance for those who wish to side with our forever sworn enemy. Judgment is upon you now."_

_Beneath, the grass, fading. The sun, dissolving into darkness. The ground, turning into cold metal. A long forgotten familiar air. Massive structures spanning upward toward the far reaches of space. _

_Cybertron. As he remembered it. As it once was before the war, in all its splendor and dazzling achievements._

_He closed his optics and breathed his home world. Fragmented gases rushed through his intakes. He opened his optics and saw... _

_Structures toppled, blasted into virtual ruins. Smoke filling the planet. _

_Optimus Prime. Walking toward him. Pointing at what stood in front of them both. The bodies of his fellow Cybertronians lying in pieces, ripped apart._

"_When you become your greatest enemy, you are only bringing about your own inner destruction."_

_He bowed his head in shame. _

_A bright light, reaching for him. _

_Comforting. Wise. Peaceful. So very peaceful._

"_Thundercracker, there is greatness in the path. The path is there for your choosing. Do not fear the unknown, the untouched, for it will lead you to your destiny."_

* * *

Thundercracker shot straight up in his recharge bed. Metal plating heaved in and out. _Holy Primus, that felt real. Too real. _Internal processors quivered. Never had they plagued him before, vivid recharge images which left him numb, dazed, and confused. It made no sense whatsoever.

_That's what I fraggin' get for trying to make nice with a bunch of Auto dumb afts! Nightmares that could scare the circuits out of Unicron!_

Thundercracker glanced around the room. For as inferior as humans were, the living space recently acquired was accommodating enough, not too mention, _warm, dry, and comfortable. _Those three things were enough to put up with _any _Autobot for a small time frame.

The only thing not kickin' was the desk sitting beside the recharge bed. A disproportionate sized Cybertronian computer sat on top. When he first took the living quarters down the corridor sitting next door to (of all bots), Bluestreak, Thundercracker was sure the Autobots were playing a spiteful joke.

Plain disbelief came over the grey Falcon.

The Seeker pointed to the desk sitting up against the wall. "You've got to be kidding me right, Prime? Do you have Rumble tied up in some Autobot torture chamber you let out when I'm not here?"

Amusement did not find its way onto the Autobot leader right then.

"No, why?"

"Open your optics Prime! How the slag am I suppose to sit at something that's not even big enough for a minibot?!"

Optimus glanced inside the room. The tiny desk and chair sat neat in their place. An amused chuckle finally came out.

"Improvise."

"Improvise?" Thundercracker scoffed. "The only way to improvise would be if I hacked off my entire body and was left with a head and two arms! And even that might be pushing it!"

Optimus grinned. "I will see what I can do, Thundercracker."

Thundercracker shook his head concerning the earlier conversation with the Autobot leader. He sighed and looked at his personal effects spread out near the wall on the other side.

The electronics mess covering the epoxy coated floor was astounding. Data chips and various sensors lay scattered here and there while bits and pieces of Cybertronian communication and information systems lay broken and dismantled.

But it was the lone object sitting toward the back of the piles which caught Thundercacker's optic: a homemade metal toy resembling a hand held gun. Instead of holding ion particle shredding beams, it held water. Skywarp made it when they were on earth before. The humans had a similar version for themselves called a "super soaker".

Thundercracker picked up the toy. It was like yesterday. Running around the Decepticon base after duty, trying to "hit" everyone they came in contact with, tearing down the corridors, dodging fellow comrades who'd been ambushed, making a game of how fast they could make it to their quarters unscathed only to sit back and howl with laughter.

_Those were the days_! Thundercracker lamented. _And to think, Warp use to go on and on about Screamer being nothing but an incompetent buffoon, and now look at him, following his lead like a logic circuit washed drone. Unbelievable!_

He put the toy down and stood up. Recharging could wait. He needed fresh air, clear his thoughts.

Heading into the hallway, Thundercracker groaned to himself. In front of him, a door hissed open. The Seeker held his breath as his auditory circuits prepared themselves for the vocal processor from human hell.

"Hey TC!" A cheerful voice called out.

_Ignore him. He'll go away...or talk himself to death. One of the two._

"Where ya heading to? I heard your door open. I couldn't get comfortable. Recharging these days isn't always easy sometimes. Were you having the same problem? I know how you feel because I -"

Thundercracker spun around to look at the young gunner standing in the doorway. "Don't worry about it, motor mouth."

Bluestreak stepped back somewhat. "Oh, okay. I just thought maybe you could use someone to talk to."

"Wait, don't tell me. Your over fried logic circuits told you that someone was you, right?"

Bluestreak looked hopeful, his optics bright.

"No," Thundercracker snorted.

Thundercracker peered over the top of the young gunner. A _normal _sized desk sat inside his quarters. On top of the desk were a computer, a wooden picture frame, and a shiny silver trinket sitting beside it.

Thundercracker looked away, not wanting to remember the fleshy Bluestreak had been in love with. Ten earth months had passed since the fateful accident, but the gunner still grieved over it. Thundercracker lost count how many times he'd heard the pitiful soft cries resonating through the walls which nearly drove him insane.

"I'm leaving," Thundercracker said finally.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, _leaving_. As in walking down the corridor and not being here. Stay with me, motor mouth. It's not a hard concept to grasp."

"You don't want to stay on the base? Maybe you should talk to Optimus about it."

Thundercracker rolled his optics. He turned around and headed back on his original pathway, trying to stave off the conflicting voices echoing inside his logics.

_We Decepticons have no such tolerance for those who wish to side with our forever sworn enemy. Judgment is upon you now._

_When you become your greatest enemy, you are only bringing about your own inner destruction._

_Do not fear the unknown, the untouched, for it will lead you to your destiny._

Thundercracker opened the steel doors leading into the base. The night sky was black and clear and waiting for him.

The grey Decepticon transformed and took off, heading nowhere in particular. The recharge dream lingered.

_Destiny? What destiny? To be a traitor to my own kind, have my own best friend want to slag my aft to pieces, and be among those I know I don't belong?_

The Autobot base became a dot to his optics. He knew where he belonged. The sky was his fortress, his solitude. Where he could conquer and rule without guilt or remorse.

Where he could soar free and never look back.


	2. The Wild Blue Yonder

**Chapter 2: **

"Good after noon gentlemen...and Decepticon. Let me welcome all of you to the ultimate playground this clear and sunny morning. As all of you have already been briefed, this training exercise is to simulate the reality of a potential Decepticon air strike. Please leave tables in an upright position and keep all hands and feet inside the isle way before proceeding down to 17,000 ft where we will commence with the training simulation. Thundercracker, you have permission to take the lead," a booming voice came over the Seeker's radio com.

It had been two solar cycles since the disturbing recharge dream. The voices...they drifted back in different intervals - night clouds settling in before the storm - dark and brooding, with no clear relief in sight.

_What you are guilty of can not be undone..._

_I am guilty of weakness..._

_You are not worthy of bearing the insignia given to you. You are a disgrace to all Decepticons..._

..._destiny._

Preparing for the current task appointed, a task he was _more_ than capable of completing, instaneous decisions were made. The recharge dream was going to stay far away. He would make it.

_Let's seem em get a load of this_! Pulling his nose up sharply, climbing rapidly into a straight vertical position into the air, the human tactical flying squadron passed down below.

Putting himself into an upside down position from the climb, the Seeker abruptly maneuvered into an aerial somersault, flipping right side up, and landing directly behind the flying squadron perfectly.

Targeting systems locked onto two of the human pilots. Caught red handed. _Can it get any easier? C'mon fleshies! Give me something to work with here!_ Rapidly expanding inside, the superiority complex complimenting him was the perfect remedy...

Reading the warning signal on his radar, the Captain who had made the starting announcement, came over the com link again.

"Break hard right and spread out, now!" He instructed. His wing mate obediently completed the flying maneuver he had been ordered to execute.

"Roger that," The Lt. replied.

The two other F-16 pilots with them did the same. Like Atlas holding the sky on his shoulders, the combat squadron spread out in the sky, each holding their respective positions unyieldingly. The Captain was the most proficient of the squadron, not equal by any means, but still _decent_, moving swiftly and _competently_ through the sky - having actually caught Thundercracker off guard himself during a few practice simulations.

But their slow reaction times combined with diminutive sized CPU's located in their heads, no fleshy this side of the galaxy would _ever _possess the capability of being fully on par with his flying abilities. It was just how it was and how it would remain.

Deciding on going after the Captain first, figuring he could pull a Starscream by working his way down the chain of command, Thundercracker swooped and dove relentlessly, following the lead F-16 with precision cunningness.

Seeing the others in the squadron come around and start to surround him, Thundercracker banked sharply left. Just as planned, two of the F-16's started following, breaking up the team. Baiting them on, Thundercracker weaved from side to side, twisting and turning, the sporadic movements keeping their rudimentary targeting systems from getting a clean lock on him.

_That's it fleshies...try and keep up..._

Seeing the huge distance he had forced the flying squadron into, Thundercracker banked sharp right and headed back, flying head on toward the commander and his wing mate, the two remaining F-16's still trailing behind trying to get a lock on the dexterous Seeker.

The Captain's orders were loud and clear. "Prepare to engage bogie heading 2.4.9."

"Lt.?"

Certain his sensors would pick up the wing mate's locking signal any moment, Thundercracker sped closer, heading nose first toward the two lead F-16's, the other two directly behind, pursuing fast and hard. Thundercracker started counting..._1...2..._

"_Lt., you will engage oncoming bogie and lock your targeting systems now!"_

But the grey Decepticon bearing directly toward the Captain and his Lt. felt nothing come through, and upon hitting _3 _in the internal count to himself, pulled upward out of the head on course, passing directly above the two jets. Seeing the Decepticon's strategic, risky move unfold before them, the two F-16's who had been in hot pursuit separated to the side, one going to the left, one to the right as they passed their teammates, shaking their cockpits from the close encounter.

"I think Thundercracker is trying to play a little rough this morning!" was the amused remark from one of the other pilots.

An agreeable laugh came from the Captain.

"Not bad, TC, not bad," he said. "Alright gentlemen, enough fun for now. Fall back into formation and head back east to base."

_Wish I could see Megatron's and Screamer's face if they saw me now...leading...being the one whom everyone else looks to instead of it being the other way around! They'd probably bust a stabilizer chip! _Thundercracker thought victoriously, enjoying the little energon rush going through his processors.

After all, as the grey Seeker saw it, when you're good, you're good, but the unparalleled, unmatched expertise that was at the spark of it all, _no one and nothing could even come close to comparing._

Bringing up the rear of the squadron, Thundercracker fell into formation silently, arrogantly pleased how he had managed to lead the fleshies through an adrenaline filled ride through the wild blue yonder.

* * *

The tall, skinny African American pilot carefully descended the ladder placed on the right side of the F-16 cockpit, anything but happy. Standing on solid ground finally, flight bad in hand, the Lieutenant started to walk quietly, a highly distressed expression on him. Hearing the Decepticon Seeker touch down last and transform, the troubled pilot heard the Captain's stern voice call out.

"Lt.!"

Walking up next to his wing mate finally, the squadron leader's heated dissatisfaction toward the younger taller pilot was unmistakable.

"What the hell was _that_ up there, Jeremiah?"

"The shot wasn't clear."

"Wasn't clear? Explain to me what part of a head on maneuver doesn't make sense to you? _Anymore _clear and we would've read his radar grid in person!"

Knowing the agitation the Captain's eyes held, Jeremiah looked over to his fellow squadron members walking to the tiny brown building across the way instead.

Despite being his superior officer, the squadron leader was a friend never the less. But as Jeremiah looked back at the shorter, older pilot - an air of experienced ruggedness from all the combat missions he had flown - having a detailed conversation on combat moves was _not_ at the top of the hit list at the present moment.

"Dan..." Jeremiah started. "I just didn't think the shot was there."

"I've cut you a lot of slack since you got transferred out here, Jeremiah. _A lot_..."

"I know man...I know..."

"What if this _wasn't_ a training exercise? Because of your failure to obey, you would've cost the lives of every single one of your teammates. The next time I give a direct order to engage, you _will _comply or I will have you grounded and court marshaled where you'll be lucky to clean the toilets at Burger King, are we clear?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Yes, Captain. We are."

Watching the Lieutenant head off to join the rest of his teammates, the squadron leader stood there, shaking his head. Thundercracker walked up next to him, having over heard the whole thing.

"You know, TC...I really thought he would get back in the saddle."

"Incompetence should never be tolerated."

"Jeremiah is a good pilot. Better than he knows...but ever since the Middle East...ever since his wing mate being killed by Iraqi forces on a bombing run over Kirkuk...he hasn't been the same...he won't engage."

"If he wants to live, he'll do it. Starscream will NOT show any kind of pity toward him nor any of your team. He will use that weakness to his advantage and rejoice at the victory of each and every one of your deaths."

The Captain cringed some at the Seeker's bluntness. Eight months of flying with the alien had accomplished a few amazing achievements, but nothing in the way of "tactful" communication.

Having come across the Decepticon by accident on a routine training mission they were doing out in the desert, the lone F-16 was thought to have been from a neighboring airborne group. Highly impressed by the pilot sitting in the cockpit, capable of aerial moves he never realized their birds could do in the air - even _with all_ the flying hours he had logged, the 47th Fighting Falcon Captain allowed the jet to fly with them anyway. And after being briefed of two alien warring factions who were inhabiting earth, the Captain had more than a gut inclination of who and what the lone F-16 was, eventually finding out the "pilot" in the cockpit was nothing more than a hologram being projected and that the fighter jet who routinely joined them was a lot more than meets the eye.

And while the flying skills were obviously there, the communication skills were not. Carefully processing everything around but saying nothing, the aerially talented Cybertronian was_ not _one for extensive verbal communication, never doing much more than nodding his head and peering out from his optics.

But as time wore on, the Decepticon's communication became somewhat more forth coming - sparse at first and only when absolutely necessary - eventually reaching the point where a response was returned, something the Captain and the rest of the squad found was a continual adjustment from the responses being so "up front".

"He'll come around," the Captain said finally.

"You'd better hope."

Frowning some at the Seeker's non encouraging reply, the Captain caught sight of a young woman in her dress blues carrying a duffel bag, heading up to them slowly from the brown office building.

Black hair pulled into a professional looking bun, almond shaped eyes, flawless olive colored skin on a petite frame, the young woman put her duffel bag down and pulled out a few folded pieces of paper from her pocket, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process.

Nervously, she searched the paper for the name of the superior officer she was supposed to report to, trying to get past the gigantic non human standing next to him.

"Are you...Captain Metcalf?"

"Yes. And who might you be?"

The young woman stood at attention suddenly, saluting a stiff proper greeting. "Staff Sergeant Nyree Sato reporting for duty, sir. I'm the transfer you requested."

The Captain's eyes widened, happily surprised.

"The aircraft mechanic from Tampa?"

"Yes, sir."

"Pronounce the name again, Sgt."

"Nyree...like nigh...and then ree."

"At ease, Sgt. That's a highly unusual name. Where's the origin from?"

"My father is Hawaiian and Japanese. Nyree is native to the Maori people of New Zealand. My father did a lot of traveling when he was in the military and came across the name."

"Interesting."

A small amount of surprise crept over the Captain's face. The woman standing in front of him weighed no more than one hundred pounds soaking wet and stood about five foot two at the most. He remembered the _exact _reason for the request. It had been weeks ago since he had sent it out and honestly, with all the other matters upon him, it had slipped his mind. At forty seven years old, he wondered if maybe a bit of senility was creeping up every now and then.

The Captain turned to Thundercracker. "I know you're fully capable of repairing yourself, but I thought since the rest of the squad has their own mechanical team, you should too. You are one of the team and I thought it was only fair. She will be your personal mechanic. I know she won't be able to do extensive repairs due to the difference in tech specifics, but she will be able to help keep you in tip top shape."

Disdain came over Thundercracker immediately. _Great...really farkin' great. Give me a fleshy pet. What? Did I change my name to Bluestreak and not know it?_

"Sgt., this is Thundercracker."

"Thundercracker...Sgt.Nyree Sato," the captain introduced.

While it was no secret within the military about the alien beings on earth, where they were, security clearance was so high, only a highly select group hand picked by the President and his top military advisors were able to access the areas.

After getting word she was being transferred halfway across the United States to the tiny air base in the desert, they had briefed her freely and openly _all _about the alien species she was going to encounter. But as Nyree stood in front of one now, no amount of briefing could have prepared her for seeing one in _person._ Never did it occur in a million years she would actually be face to face with one, but working on one as well? The whole thought was insane! Completely and utterly crazy.

Looking up at him, eyes wide - a mixture of disbelief and shock - Nyree took a slight step backward. Pictures did no justice whatsoever. Imposing, highly intimidating, and technologically advanced beyond anything ever imagined, a picturesque fantasy never to be had, Nyree tried telling what his unreadable facial expression might be thinking about her in return.

"Hi...Thundercracker. I'm very...pleased...to meet you," she said slowly.

Thundercracker remained silent, crimson optics narrowing. Why waste energy on something that held no value or consequence? Her nervous energy was repulsing. Finding what time his chrono held was more deserving of his attention than some pathetic fleshy.

"Sgt, why don't you go inside and get your things put away? I'll be in shortly to give you a tour of the base...not that there's much to tour," the Captain replied.

Giving another quick salute to her superior officer, Nyree grabbed her stuff and headed inside.

"I _don't _need a personal mechanic," Thundercracker spat.

"Yeah you do. With someone to go over your systems everyday, you'll be fine tuned just like the rest of our birds."

"I am _more_ than capable of running scans on myself to detect any needed 'fine tuning'. Human tech knowledge is not comparable to Cybertronian. She will be wasting her time."

"Are you done yet? Is the gripe session done, TC?"

Thundercracker snorted then, refusing to answer back. For a fleshy, the squadron leader was not so bad. Good natured, extremely adept at his job, and not afraid to state his opinion if need to be, the Captain was actually quite...likable.

"Now, I don't give a crap if you're from another planet or not. You will let the Sgt. work on you and I will not be hearing another protest about it, is that clear?"

Thrown off by the Captain's aggressiveness, Thundercracker said the first thing that came to mind.

"She slags anything up in my processors...and I mean _anything..._and I will make her wish she had never come online, _is that clear?_"

"She was recommended to me out of hundreds of candidates. Her former superior officer said he had a mechanic who could figure out a machine better than some of the veteran mechanics who'd been doing it for years. He said there was real talent there. Trust me, TC."

"We shall see," Thundercracker replied hastily.

Leaping into the air, the Seeker transformed and took off.

The human mechanical team had done minor repairs and maintenance work on him in the past. Given how the last few reunion times with his fellow Decepticons consisted of Starscream being bent on extracting his spark or being beaten and shackled in the desert, going to his fellow Decepticons was pretty much out of the question.

Going to the humans was convenient and easy. It was either that or beg at the Autobot's doorstep every other earth week. _That was just not kickin'...not kickin' at all. _

But a fleshy as his personal mechanic? Thundercracker shuddered at the thought.

Liberally, it ran through his circuits. _So this is my destiny, huh? _Thundercracker marveled sullenly. _What's next? Calling myself an Autobot and having Prime stick that ugly insignia on me? Primus, I hate this job sometimes..._


	3. Prophecies

**Chapter 3: **

Something was up. Jazz could feel it.

Besides Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet, the silver Autobot knew their leader better than anyone else, especially _now_ with holding the honored responsibility of being second in command until Prowl could finally join them, whenever that would be.

Being second in charge wasn't about asserting authority or giving out orders when Optimus was busy with other things. Not even close. A title alone produced nothing but dismantled visions corrupted by controlling legions of rigid conceit.

It was about adding unwavering loyalty and unmatched courage toward a righteous cause that held a far greater meaning to all Cybertronians.

_Peace. _

Remaining brave, calm, in the face of battle was a conscientious duty only the most adept of mechs could readily claim as their personal mantra.

Despite his outgoing nature, it didn't always come easy...keeping doubt in check. Jazz knew there was no other way. Electing to hide his private thoughts, not wanting to be the responsible party toward morale breaking, that unsettling feeling of being unsure was never far behind. No matter how hard one tried, there was no avoiding certain flagrant insecurities.

It was natural.

Never ending war caused that: wearing a mech down to mounds of untold bitterness, giving, at times, false hopes and hints of what may lie at the end, a fictitious ending never seeming destined to come.

An ending forever pushed into oblivion.

But as the silver Pontiac Solstice sped out into the open landscape that sat behind the Harrison Air Force Base, a perplexed Autobot commander standing alone on the desert sand, reflective aura around him, Jazz wondered if maybe Optimus had uninvitingly stumbled upon that same enemy so many of the Autobots had already wrestled with..._doubt. _

"Bad news, Optimus?" Jazz asked as he got closer to the commander.

"There is much disagreement within the Cybertronian Peace Council. Shockwave is proving to be very difficult," Optimus replied.

Jazz grinned somewhat. "That purple faceless Con? I never would've thought!"

"Prowl reported in the transmission I just received he feels Shockwave is trying to gather the remaining Decepticon forces in secret for an uprising of epic proportions."

"Shockwave has got the personality of a crushed iron canister. The other Cons'll never go for it, Optimus."

"Shockwave may not be as charismatic as Megatron was, that is for certain, but he is manipulative and calculating. It seems I may have misjudged his good intentions at the beginning. His purpose has never been to overthrow because of personal gain, but rather because it is the logical thing to do. If he were to succeed in the plans Prowl is suspicious of, there will be a new era of war upon us once more on our home world that will most certainly spill onto this planet even more yet again."

"You really think he'll be able to do it?"

"That depends on the rest of the Decepticon forces. Without a leader to guide them, they are lost and in a fluctuating state of unstable restlessness. All they need is for one of their own to stand up and unite them."

"Well we all know that ain't Screamer," Jazz added pointedly.

Optimus nodded. "I must concur with that rationale, Jazz. Starscream is too much after his own personal gain and nothing else, but with him here on earth, we can not lose sight of our mission."

"Hey, I'm there with ya all the way, Optimus! I ain't disagreein with ya by no means. It's jus' that..."

Jazz got quiet then as he saw Optimus waiting patiently.

"We're _already_ fightin' a war here...and if the Cons unite back home..."

"That is why we must be patient and ardent on this mission, Jazz. We must stay true to the cause at hand, to keep peace on this planet because if Shockwave is triumphant, he could very well bring them here under Starscream's lead to conquer."

"I'm not seein' that, Prime. I'm just not. Shockwave would never submit to Starscream's authority."

"That is not an assumption I am willing to take, Jazz. We can not underestimate every possibility. Shockwave built the blueprint for those spark extractors. Remember what Thundercracker told us. Starscream had Shockwave _do _it for him. That doesn't sound like a Decepticon who isn't willing to compromise."

Jazz saw Optimus' point, more than he cared to admit. A hushed quiet fell upon the Autobot leader.

"There's somethin' else, isn't there Optimus?"

Optimus stood silent, looking up toward the sky. Glistening star clusters were spread generously through the sky, forever burning lights that always stayed lit to show the way home.

"Yes, there is."

Turning to his second in command, Optimus went on.

"The oracle has spoken to me."

"The oracle? Here? Where? I thought that was only back on Cybertron."

"I have been shown the images during recharge."

"What does it speak of?"

Optimus set his optics upward once again. A small sigh fell out of him.

"Peace."

"You mean an end to _all _war for good?"

"Not an end, but a _beginning_, a harmonious peace that would forever be upon our planet unlike any other era of tranquility we have ever known...Decepticons and Autobots coexisting peacefully."

"Well slag! That's somethin to be down with, Prime!"

Optimus got quiet once again.

"The oracle spoke of conflict...much conflict...before the goal of absolute peace could ever be achieved. It spoke of a uniting force that would be responsible for that conflict and the ones who would be able to stop it."

Jazz understood exactly what the trouble was.

"You mean Shockwave uniting the Decepticons and us battling them like always?"

"Indeed."

"And the oracle is never wrong?"

"The oracle is there as a guide, a foretelling of things to come, but we all are responsible for making our own destinies. The oracle can only show us what lies ahead if we are not willing to make the necessary changes to our selves."

Jazz sighed then. "To get to the good, you have to walk through the bad."

Optimus nodded back. "I am afraid that appears to be so."

* * *

"Who are you hiding from?" Bumblebee casually asked the grey Seeker.

With Optimus and Jazz out back somewhere and Ratchet in the med bay giving a lesson to a couple of the human medics on repairing a Cybertronian cluster ring, it was only Bumblebee and Thundercracker in the command center.

Turning around from the scan reports he had been doing, Thundercracker shot the yellow scout a nasty sneer.

"I'm _not_ hiding from anyone!"

"Really? You've been here at the base _every_ solar cycle now for almost an entire earth week. Considering how there would be weeks none of us would see you...not to mention how you can be harder to contact than some of the Ruling Councils back on Cybertron, _and_ the fact you rarely stay to recharge in your quarters here, I'd say you're trying to avoid someone or something."

"You mean like Screamer making it his new mission to try and take his slaggin' aft offline permanently?" Ironhide smirked, over hearing the conversation as he walked into the command center with Bluestreak.

Thundercracker rolled his optics at the weapons specialist. "Remind me of the obvious waste of a reason it was for _your aft_ to have ever come online...it's failing me right now."

Pulling out both of his arm cannons, Ironhide seethed, "Reason enough, Seeker?"

Thundercracker smirked. "Impressive. Big toys for an even bigger..."

Stepping in between the two of them, Bumblebee put his hands up.

"Hey guys, come on!"

Shooting another seething glance at Thundercracker, annoyed by the Decepticon's presence, Ironhide withdrew his weapons and proceeded to walk right back out of the command center, figuring on returning when the Seeker was out of his optical view.

Shrugging in the black Autobot's direction, having gotten _more _than use to the "unique" interaction between them, Bumblebee turned back to the grey Seeker wanting to continue the conversation.

"Seriously, TC...what' up with you hangin' around here so much? I know it's not because you miss us so much...or is it?" Bumblebee said then, as Bluestreak giggled some.

"I just wanted to get away from the fleshies. Their organic stench corrodes my circuits."

Bumblebee let out a disbelieving laugh. "Yeah, okay, TC...is that why you're always flying with them? Because it corrodes your circuits? Personally, I've never much enjoyed that feeling."

"Maybe it's a Decepticon thing," Bluestreak offered, his voice chipper.

Casting a mean glance toward the gunner who had somehow (thank the matrix) managed to keep quiet all this time, Thundercracker looked over to the scans he had finished running.

"They gave me a fleshy," Thundercracker finally said lowly, trying to avoid Bluestreak's curious gaze.

Bumblebee's optics widened, not following what the Seeker meant. "What do you mean they 'gave you' a fleshy'? Humans don't give each other as toys."

"A medic...they gave me a medic...just for me."

"You mean they appointed a human to be your _personal medic_?"

"Glad to know your auditory circuits work."

"What's so bad about that?" Bumblebee inquired.

Throwing down the scans, Thundercracker looked the yellow Autobot square in the optics.

"_What's so bad about it_? I don't _need_ some worthless female fleshy poking around on me like she thinks she knows something!"

"A female, huh? That sounds kind of neat, TC," Bumblebee replied.

Thinking back to when the squadron Captain had introduced her, her tiny frame and wide optics staring up at him in amazement, trying not to show her fear, Thundercracker had _not _been entertained in the slightest. Her transparent weakness represented what _all _humans were: small, insignificant organic life energies that could never be capable of anything else.

And after the Captain being so vehement about the fleshy being the one to do maintenance repairs on him and not really protesting in return, Thundercracker thought, that maybe his logic circuits were damaged after all.

"Yeah well she ain't touchin' me," Thundercracker smirked back.

"But you let them do repairs on you before, what's the difference now?" Bumblebee pressed. "They've seemed to do an okay job so far."

Having had enough of the gossipy talk from the smaller Autobot, not wanting to explain himself any further, Thundercracker abruptly grabbed the scans and headed toward the corridor leading to his quarters.

And as he got halfway, the Seeker heard _it_, the chipper bouncy voice behind, coming closer...

"Wait up TC!"

Thundercracker stopped in his tracks. With nowhere else to walk except into the walls around, he braced himself for it.

"That was really nice of the humans to give you a personal medic...you know we don't have anything like that here...Ratchet...he just repairs all of us...he's really, really good at it too...back on Cybertron we had Wheeljack and him both and they were really a great team but we've never had it to where there..."

Thundercracker threw his hands up in frustration. If the rest of the Autobots wouldn't slag him to pieces, he would've reached out and squeezed _slowly_ on the young gunner's neck right then and there...fingers reaching around, vocal processor shutting down for good..._oh what a treat that would be!_

"_WHAT?_ Has there been a change in my hydraulic fluid that smells good to you that makes you keep coming around me?" Thundercracker spat.

Bluestreak smiled meekly.

"No, I just thought that maybe...you could, you know...maybe give the female human a chance...to let her work on you."

"Maybe I should take that bonding solution your medic uses and seal your vocal processor shut," Thundercracker shot back.

Bluestreak looked away from him then, hurt.

"I...I...just...was trying to be helpful...when I first met Kate..." Bluestreak's voice trailed off for a moment, remembering seeing her at the lake with her dog Maggie. "I wasn't sure about her either...I didn't know how good of an idea it would have been to talk to a human...but...but...I don't regret it."

Thundercracker put his head down somewhat...flashes of that _day...her car...twisted...obliterated_...

Bluestreak backed up slowly. "Well, I just wanted to come tell you that. I'll leave you alone now."

And with that, the young gunner made his way back down the corridor to the command center, door wings sagging from talking about the flesh creature that had been so unfairly taken from him not so long ago.

_It's his own fault...getting so involved with a fleshy...he should've known better! _Starting back down the corridor, Thundercracker knew the forced convincing didn't grant forgiveness. It never did.

And when he finally reached the door to his quarters, staring at the key pad, Thundercracker could feel it...taking shape...

Making sure no one else was around, he placed his arm against the door, laying his head on it, looking down at the floor.

Sighing longingly to himself, he closed his optics and inhaled a slow breath through his intake...the days when accepted among his own kind...a formidable battle adversary who made all Autobots shudder at his fierce fighting skills ...

But now, as the Seeker leaned up against the door, about to enter his quarters in an Autobot base, all that lingered was being..._lost._


	4. Personal Squishy Care

**Chapter 4**

He didn't want to do it, matter of fact, he _really_, _really_ didn't want to do it. If there was anything he hated more, it was having no choice about something. But as Thundercracker sped through the sky, on a peaceful stroll through the open canvas of the heavens, he knew it had to be done.

Feeling a slight tingling toward the middle of his right wing, the capacitor wire he had been meaning to get to was coming to the end of its life line.

_For such a small routing wire, it's sure giving me a slaggin' head ache!_ Thundercracker thought, feeling the tingling, ripping sensation go right through his processors up to his CPU.

Back on Cybertron, or even when on the Nemesis, the capacitor wire was diligently replaced every three decacyles. It was one of the few things Thundercracker let Hook do to him without a fuss. It not only kept the rest of the circuitry around it running smooth - all electrical currents kept from bouncing anywhere it shouldn't - it also helped regulate energy consumption as well. Thundercracker had seen the effects of not replacing it regulary once when Skywarp let it go for a long time.

After having almost lost control in the air from the tingling it sent throughout his sensors - that Skywarp unhappily found out got stronger the longer he waited to replace it - the Seeker had to abandon the mission he was on and head back to base to rectify the annoying problem.

And from being on earth this time, Thundercracker had only managed to have it replaced twice by default, once when injured from double crossing Starscream and the other when his former comrades put him in hand shackles and nearly beat the slag out of him in the desert.

Remembering where it sat when in robot mode, how it was in back of him, and how in alt mode it sat directly inside his wing, there was no replacing it himself without help. And as the tingling pulsated through him even more, Thundercracker did a sharp break to the right, heading in the direction of the Autobot base that wasn't too far away.

* * *

"Optimus thinks things are going to get worse before they get better?" Bumblebee asked Jazz as they started to head down the corridor for a routine scouting patrol.

Jazz sighed some, nodding. "Yeah, Bee…he does. That's what he said the oracle told him."

"Yeah, but he said we make our own destinies, right?" The yellow scout mused.

"We do, but there's not much that can be done when you're talkin' bout' someone else who's gonna be responsible for where your destiny heads and for how ya react."

Bumblebee rolled his optics, knowing _exactly_ who Jazz was talking about.

"Shockwave you mean?"

"Optimus said that Prowl has a hunch...but nothin's set in stone."

"I'm willing to bet anything Prowl's hunch is _more _than right, Jazz," Bumblebee replied. The military strategist would've never reached that conclusion if it weren't for some kind of evidence, any kind of evidence, verbal or non verbal.

"Well for now, Bee, we've just gotta stay focused on the here and now. Ain't nothin' else we can do. Prowl and the others will take care of everythin' back home."

Bumblebee frowned then as he thought about what Jazz said.

"So I guess that means none of them are coming to earth soon, huh?"

"Fraid not…" Jazz replied.

Feeling the floor beneath them start shaking slightly then, Bumblebee smiled knowingly.

"Guess who?" The yellow scout said.

And sure enough, within a matter of astroclicks, the Decepticon Seeker was hurrying in, a rushed look on him.

"Your medic…where is he?" Thundercracker demanded.

"You know, TC, normally a 'hello, how are you' works pretty good," Jazz said to him lightly.

Thundercracker ignored the comment. "Get your medic for me, _now_."

Walking up to the Seeker, Jazz stood in front of him, unflinching.

"Don't be all thinkin' since we've let you have your own quarters here your logic circuits can jus' slip and you can bark orders around," Jazz told the Seeker evenly.

Bumblebee looked the Decepticon over. No external damage.

"What's the rush, TC? You look just fine," Bumblebee asked.

Feeling the tingly sensation running through his fingertips, Thundercracker replied, "Capacitor wire needs replacing."

Smiling some, Jazz replied breezily, "Better take a number and get in line. Ratchet's doing some sensory scans on Blue right now. And after that, he was going to run updates on Hide's too."

"In other words, Ratchet's pretty busy at the moment, but if you want to leave your name and number we'll make sure he gets the message," Bumblebee piped up.

"What am I supposed to do? I can barely feel my fingertips!" Thundercracker complained loudly.

Bumblebee shrugged some, getting thoughtful. "Go to the female human medic the squadron gave you. That wire is the easiest and most common thing to change. The humans probably have loads of them lying around."

Jazz raised an optic in surprise.

"They _gave_ you your own _personal_ medic?"

Bumblebee looked at Jazz, excited. "Oh I didn't tell you did I? Slag! I knew I had something to tell but couldn't remember for the life of me what it was!"

Pointing to the two Autobots in front of him, Thundercracker said hastily, "This is _not_ kickin'."

Jazz shrugged at the Seeker.

"Sorry TC. I can make you an appointment…"

Letting out a deep infuriated sigh, Thundercracker stared at the both of them, highly frustrated and annoyed, his fists balled up at his sides.

"_I hate the both of you_."

Laughing some, Jazz nodded. "Yep, we know. But _we've_ still got some luv for ya, TC…not much…but some…it's all good."

"That's nice you can share your insecurities with us. It's always good to get things out in the open. Holding things in is never good," Bumblebee added, smiling brightly.

Turning on his heels, Thundercracker proceeded to stomp angrily out to the exit doors, the silver Autobot and the yellow scout's laughs resonating throughout both of his auditory processors.

"You know, Jazz…the scans only take a few nanoclicks. Ratchet would've had time to replace that wire," Bumblebee said pointedly.

"Yeah, I know. I jus' thought it would…what's the word he likes to use? _Kickin'_…I just though it would be kickin' watchin' TC sweat energon," Jazz replied grinning mischievously.

* * *

Nyree wanted to go back to Tampa. She missed her job and she missed her friends. The Ryers Air Force Base was one of the biggest in all of Florida, employing easily a couple thousand people and was home to the mighty 261st Viper Flying Squadron. Fully equipped with a fleet of thirty six F-16 C Falcons, with an aircraft maintenance crew for every single jet, there was never a loss for something to do.

Besides the fact of getting to work on one of the most highly sophisticated war planes ever built, the people she worked with was what made it so enjoyable.

The maintenance team was an extended family. She had gotten together with them and their families many times after duty, sitting around, having a few drinks, laughing. They made her look forward going to work everyday, something many others could never say the same.

The pilot whom she had worked under was one of the most genuinely nicest individuals Nyree had ever met as well, always giving complements to his crew and always stopping to ask how their day was going no matter how busy he was or how bad of a mood he was in.

He had also been a fan of Big Red gum, never failing to be without it, saying it kept his ears from plugging in the air - although from pulling four G's easily, Nyree never knew how a tiny stick of gum could've helped with that. For Christmas one year, Nyree and her fellow mechanics went to one of the bulk food warehouses near the base and bought him two cases of Big Red gum that held 100 packs a piece.

At 28 years old, Nyree had met a lot of fighter pilots, most of whom possessed what she politely termed as "the special complex", as in how cocky they acted and she considered herself lucky that not only did her crew all get along, but their superior officer was great too.

Having actually cried in front of the Major who headed the base and the Second Lt. who's plane she had worked on daily the last day before heading out to her new assignment , Nyree didn't want to leave. Aliens or no aliens. She didn't want to leave the one place she finally felt she fit in and the job where she felt accepted.

And as Nyree walked out to the hanger at her new assignment, seeing one of her fellow mechanics who was the same rank as herself, trying to tighten a few hinges inside the F-16 cockpit he was leaning over, Nyree couldn't help but notice the bulky wrench he was using that didn't seem to be helping the job. Wanting to be helpful, Nyree walked over to the side where he was.

"A torque wrench might work a little better for that tight spot," Nyree suggested brightly, seeing the frustrated expression on the dark haired Staff Sergeant whom she knew by the name of Will McCormick.

"I always had a really hard time making adjustments to the outer canopy too until I grabbed a torque wrench one day and found it fit perfect in that spot," Nyree said.

An annoyed expression over came him. "A torque wrench is for the combustion systems. What tech school did you go to?"

Nyree smiled brightly again at the head mechanic. "It is, but the measurements run the same for both the canopy hinges and the combustion systems."

Will looked down at the wrench he had in his hands and then smirked. "I'm cool. Thanks for the tip though."

"If you'd like, I can give you a hand and show you what I mean…" Nyree said, trying to be helpful.

"_I said I'm cool_," Will replied firmly.

That was always a _major _no no, showing no team work. While it was a singular joining belief throughout the Air Force you always helped out a fellow airman - one of the core things basic training pounded into any new recruit - there were _always_ ones who felt they were the exception to that concept. Nyree had seen others in the past who tried testing that fact only to be quickly brought to harsh discipline for their "non sportsmanship" nature.

Not wanting to cause drama at her new assignment, Nyree chalked up the Staff Sergeant's attitude toward her as a scapegoat for the job he was trying to do.

Getting the hint, Nyree nodded, trying to keep a friendly smile on her.

"Oh…okay…I just was trying to help. I wasn't really busy, so if you change your mind, I'd be happy to help out."

"Don't you have an alien to work on?" Will asker indignantly.

It had been two weeks since her arrival at the tiny air squadron and Nyree had barely seen the Decepticon Seeker she had been introduced to. And whenever she did manage to catch sight of him, he would always fly off, not even bothering to touch down.

Sighing to herself, Nyree walked out to the runway, a horrible bout of homesickness creeping up. It was going to take time before any lasting friendships were made, that's all. She looked up at the sky, thinking about her former colleagues, how they all gave her hugs and well wishes, saying how the transfer was the chance of a lifetime. And as she stood thinking of everything she missed, the grey F-16 heading in, flying off balance was unmistakable.

* * *

Touching down, Thundercracker stared at her condescendingly._ I swear by the hand of Primus that slaggin Lt. and that yellow scout are gonna pay for this!_

"Hi Thundercracker!" She said.

Thundercracker snorted back, transforming back into alt mode. With how small she was, she'd never be able to reach that slaggin' capacitor wire if he remained in robot mode. And as his fingertips started to lose feeling even more and his logic circuits started pressing inward, the Seeker knew he had no other choice.

_He was desperate_.

Walking over to him, Nyree started to inspect his exterior, overjoyed she was finally going to be doing something she loved so much. Slowly, she walked around, looking at the nose, wings, tires, to see if anything was a miss to the naked eye. But when she finished her inspection, an inspection she could do in her sleep, she frowned, standing in front of him.

"I don't see anything Thundercracker...not on the outside, at least."

"_Right wing. Capacitor wire_," Thundercracker finally spat out, not wanting to waste his energy on speaking to her, but given the current situation, he had to.

Nyree's frown instantly turned into a happy grin. "And I thought you were gonna give me something difficult to repair! One new capacitor wire coming up!"

_Perfect, squishy…I've made your farkin' stellar cycle…now go get me that slaggin wire!_ Thundercracker shouted impatiently to himself.

Giving him another excited smile, Thundercracker watched as the five foot two female fleshy with the almond shaped eyes went to retrieve her tools.

* * *

It almost put him into a recharge state, her repair job was that easy and gentle. If it had been Hook repairing him, he would've been cringing and flinching, cursing left and right from the crane's heavy handedness and lack of sensitivity.

With the fleshy having stayed quiet during installing the capacitor wire, too engrossed on what she was working on, gently pulling it out and even more gently putting the new one in and connecting it, Thundercracker's internal processors relaxed a bit. Not even the Autobot medic who had done two extensive repair jobs on him already was as easy handed as the fleshy was.

Nyree stood up on his wing, looking down at the finished repair job. "It's all done. I replaced a few connecting wires around the capacitor...they were getting pretty burned out...figured since you don't really seem to like being inspected, I'd go ahead and do it to save on another quick trip back."

Quickly descending down the ladder she had pushed over to the Seeker to get up on his wing, Nyree grabbed it with both hands and pushed it to where the cockpit sat. Walking up, she stood on the platform and knocked on the canopy lightly.

"Gotta get in, Thundercracker. I'm gonna check the main electrical switch that's located near your altitude gage. I want to make sure that capacitor wire is catching the current."

_In your fraggin' recharge dreams squish! _Thundercracker thought then.

Nyree tapped again lightly.

"I'll be quick. Promise."

The canopy stayed closed.

Biting her lip some, Nyree backed up a little.

"Thundercracker, it'll just take a second. I don't like the thought of you leaving here without me knowing the job I did is complete."

Finally, after a few more seconds, the canopy opened slowly.

Carefully, Nyree took her foot and stepped down, her body fitting into the tiny space with ease. Looking over at the hundreds of gages spread out in front of her, Nyree saw this was definitely not a human made F-16 by no means and for a minute, she doubted whether or not she could find the main electrical switch. But after seeing the altitude gage finally, Nyree saw what she was looking for. Flipping it on, the red light blink at her suceessfully.

Getting up, Nyree said, "All systems go!"

And when she finally got on the ground and moved the staircase away, Nyree watched as the Decepticon Seeker transformed before her eyes, staring down at her.

_With her obvious deficiencies she's been given…squishy didn't do that bad…well, for what she's capable of at least..._

Giving Nyree another quick glance, Thundercracker nodded and then turned around, heading back into the one place he knew where he belonged as Nyree stood on the runway, watching him coast away with beautiful, stunning strength and ease.

* * *

Cruising through the air, his logic circuits clear, Thundercracker actually felt a decent mood start to form. Decent was not being plagued by constant nagging questions of recharge dreams that talked of destiny, not having to go to any Autobot for help, and not being pulled viciously out of the sky by former comrades.

_Seems like squish knew what she was doing after all_, Thundercracker thought, feeling the new capacitor wire start heating up and bond with the other currents running around it.

And as the grey Seeker was about to bank left, an all encompassing sensation of ultimate freedom surged through him. It zapped uncaringly - a manic induced euphoria of not having to answer to anyone for once. And as he was about to throw out the thunder from maximum burn, he stopped.

Tensing up slightly, sensors immediately picked up the black F-22 Raptor that was trailing somewhere off in the distance.


	5. Small Talk and Purple Greetings

**Chapter 5**

_Hope you're in the mood for an aft slaggin' today brother! _Thundercracker transformed in the sky, all tingling sensations gone from the fleshy medic's repair job.

Brining his arm missiles online, full power, Thundercracker pointed them in the direction of the black Raptor who was trailing him.

"Screamer teaching you more of what it's like to be a coward, Warp? Trailing me thinking I'm not gonna pick your energy signature up so you can ambush me?!" Thundercracker hissed at his approaching former best friend.

Transforming abruptly, holding his former comrade's angry glaze, Skywarp kept his arm missiles off line.

"I want to talk, TC."

Missiles pointed, ready, Thundercracker sneered remembering _all _about how Skywarp "talked" the last time they had come across each other in the air.

"You really take me to be that much of a naïve fool? I wasn't brought online yesterday! Save your cheap diversions for someone who doesn't know you as well!"

"Look around you, TC. It's just me."

Thundercracker listened to his auditory circuits then, trying to pick up any other kind of aircraft in the vicinity, running another quick energy scan on the area.

_Negative. No other Decepticon energy signatures detected._

Turning to his former brother in arms, Thundercracker pointed at him, seething.

"Speak. You've got five nanoclicks before I decide to wipe the sky with your aft."

Skywarp nodded to a nearby cliff that overlooked a busy main human highway.

"Over there. On the ground."

Laser missiles fully set to fire at any second, Thundercracker grudgingly followed the black Raptor, silently hating every metal square inch of his being for letting himself walk into whatever trap he was sure lie ahead.

* * *

The highway down below was crammed full of cars moving right along on their normal daily routes, traveling and sharing the same road only to end up at all different destinations. Thundercracker peered over the edge, seeing how far up the cliff sat, panic induced skid marks from that day…_that fateful day_…

Turning his body back to Skywarp who was standing next to him, not taking any chances this time around, Thundercracker kept his missiles aimed.

"So, how long is it going to be before I'm hearing Screamer and Blackout coming around…because that _is_ why we're standing here, right? So you can lure me into a trap?"

"If I would've wanted to ambush and trap you, I would've fired on you in the sky," was the quiet reply.

Thundercracker inched closer, missiles targeted perfectly. At such close range, the black Raptor would be put into near stasis lock, which, considering everything Skywarp had done, actually looked like a pretty okay thing to do at the current moment.

Skywarp stood still, his arms at his sides.

"I don't have anything drawn out on you. It's a little rude to be pointing a weapon when the mech in front of you isn't armed," Skywarp said simply.

Thundercracker's optics widened as emotional chips started running out of control from the sudden rush of swirling anger raging like hot molten metal.

"_RUDE?_ _YOU WANT TO LECTURE ME ABOUT BEING RUDE??_"

Skywarp stayed silent.

Narrowing his optics closely at the Seeker in front of him, Thundercracker scoffed, "I see being Screamer's whipping pet has not only made you _pathetic_, but also has farked up whatever logic circuits you have left into becoming the ultimate clueless _imbecile_ as well! Seems to me you ended up with the short end of the stick, Warp."

"Oh shut it TC! You may get away with your little snide snippets with your new Autobot chums and those insects you so like to keep company with, but I am _not _them, so you can just take all your spoken wasted energy and shove it up your fraggin' tail pipe!"

"Your five nanoclicks are up, Warp. This _non rude_ conversation is _over_," Thundercracker said, backing up to leave.

"What happened to you, TC?" Skywarp asked in slow disbelief.

"To _me? What happened to me?_" Thundercracker repeated. "What happened to _you_, Warp? What happened to the days when you thought Screamer was nothing more than an arrogant joke, a waste of metal? What happened to _that_, huh?"

"Screamer hasn't turned on his own kind," Skywarp replied quietly. "And for your information, I don't follow him because of his leadership abilities, or should I say lack of, or even because I think he's the rightful leader of the Decepticons. He can live in his glory all he wants. That's how Screamer is and that's how he'll always be. You _know _that."

"_Then what is it_?"

"The right all Decepticons are entitled to..._to conquer_."

Sighing some, hesitating, Skywarp pulled a data disk from one of his arm compartments. He handed it to Thundercracker not saying a word.

"What is this?" Thundercracker asked, taking it in his hand.

"It's a hail from Shockwave. I intercepted it this morning before Screamer could find it on the main frame."

"Shockwave? What does he want?"

Skywarp shrugged. "He didn't say. He just wanted you to put up a transmission back to him as soon as you could."

Turning to the look at the busy highway down below, Skywarp pointed to the cars.

"Look at them. Look at their inferior existence. Are they something you're willing to keep fighting for? You're willing to _die_ for? Because that's what's going to happen if your treachery wants to keep playing out. Don't let the fact you despise Screamer so much keep you from who you truly are, TC. Perhaps if you hear reasoning from Shockwave as I can only imagine that's why he put the hail to you, you will see things differently."

Thundercracker smirked knowing full well how the purple Decepticon Skywarp was speaking of was all about being logical. It was the only way he knew how to be.

"Touching, Warp…truly touching. Since when do you give a fark about what happens to me? Where was this new found concern when you had me kneeling in front of Screamer or when Blackout and you both tried to cowardly beat the living slag out of me when I was shackled with my arms behind? Where was all your _brotherly _concern then?"

Skywarp looked away, the tiniest hint of regret flashing in his optics.

"You made your own choice, TC, not me. I don't blame you for your hatred toward Screamer. You think it's easy for me to take orders from him? The fact of the matter is, no matter how arrogant Screamer is, no matter how much of his short lived legacy he's in love with, he will _never_ submit to any type of Autobot rule over him. And unlike all of our brethren back home, he's not _afraid_ to admit it."

Looking directly into the grey Seeker's optics, Skywarp got very serious. "Once, what seemed not so long ago, the trio of us, Starscream, _you, _and I were undefeatable. We ruled the skies with an iron fist. We were the elite among the Decepticon army...the most notorious for our vicious ways...the ones other Decepticons wanted to be like and the ones the Autobots wanted to make sure they were never taken prisoner by."

_Days of glory. The days of an era that could never be matched._ And as Thundercracker saw it now, days of long past.

Staring down at the data disk in his hands, breathless words ran through his memory circuits, a far away voice haunting his waking hours…_the path is there for your choosing… for it will lead you to your destiny._

_Maybe that's what this is…maybe this is the answer to it all_, Thundercracker thought to himself.

And as he looked over at his former best friend, his former comrade in arms, remembering the glory he was speaking of, what he longed to capture once again, Thundercracker couldn't help but feel that maybe some small amount of truth lay waiting for him after all.

* * *

Everyone was recharging for the night, Thundercracker was sure of it. But to reassure himself again, the grey Seeker opened the door to his quarters once more and poked his head around.

Seeing the corridors quiet and upon walking back inside and shutting the door, Thundercracker stood, trying to see if he heard anything coming through the walls from that motor mouth gunner next door.

Finally convinced everything was okay, the Seeker pushed the tiny micro chair aside and knelt down on the floor in front of the laptop sitting on the desk, not even bothered by the uncomfortable, cramped position he was being forced into.

There were far more pressing matters to crowd his logic circuits right now.

Typing a few codes into the Cybertronian built computer set up, the screen he wanted came up finally.

Putting the data disk into the side slot, Thundercracker clicked the "retrieve" button on the bottom of the screen and waited.

Within a few astroclicks, Shockwave's image was on the screen staring back at him, the lone light that sat where normal optics and a face should've been, lit up, his purple exterior still the same as Thundercracker remembered.

"I hail this message to Thundercracker. When and if you shall receive this transmission, please do respond as soon as possible. It is most urgent."

Seeing the "respond" button next to the image, Thundercracker's finger hesitated. Letting out a deep exhale, the Seeker finally pushed it.

The screen went blank, scrambling somewhat and for a minute, Thundercracker thought he might actually have to chance going to the main frame out in the command center, not sure if the laptop was strong enough to send a signal all the way back to Cybertron.

But as he was about to get up and take his chances out in the command center, he stopped. The computer screen was bright and clear, Shockwave looking back.

"Greetings Thundercracker. How time has been so quick to pass since your departure to earth."

"Shockwave," Thundercracker nodded back.

"I see Skywarp was able to relay the transmission to you after all. How very pleasing that it is."

"Your message…you said it was urgent."

"You are most correct, Thundercracker. Most correct indeed. Starscream and Skywarp have both informed me of your defection. Is the information brought forth to me of truth?" Shockwave responded, the same monotonous calm tone Thundercracker remembered.

Thundercracker sat still and then slowly replied, "I will not follow Starscream. I would rather be aligned with no one than to ever follow that scrap heap. And you can go ahead and tell him that for all I care."

"Your animosity toward Starscream is not independently felt, Thundercracker."

"Really Shockwave? You have so much animosity that you drew up blueprints for a spark extractor for him before he left to come back to earth? What? Thought I didn't know about that one?"

"Starscream _stole_ those plans from my lab. It was at the request of the mighty Megatron, the _rightful_ and supreme ruler of the Decepticons, that those blueprints were configured. They were never meant to come into Starscream's possession."

"What difference does it make who uses them? Megatron obviously had you draw the blueprint up for the same reason Screamer wanted them, to destroy the Autobots."

"Starscream is nothing more than a renegade, a loose spark whose only motivation is greed spurned by pure self mirroring conceit. He will never possess the same superior leadership qualities Megatron held. Starscream's only concern is what will bring him ever lasting self inflation."

"So you're telling me something that's always been common knowledge. Score one for you Shockwave…what do want from me?" Thundercracker asked impatiently.

"To destroy Starscream."

Thundercracker laughed haughtily at the purple Decepticon's abrupt answer.

"Have I overlooked something? I fail to see the humor in what I have just told you, Thundercracker."

"You want _me_ to destroy Screamer? For what? So you can take over as leader? You think you're so logical Shockwave? All of us _knew_ you wanted to secretly overthrow Megatron before. You just could never figure out the perfect time to do it because your logic circuits can't function at dealing with chaos and upheaval...which would've happened if you would've tried. You want to destroy Screamer? Bring your sorry purple faceless aft to earth and do it yourself!"

"I have no desire to ascend into being the leader among us Decepticons. That honor was beset onto Megatron," Shockwave responded calmly.

"Then what possible benefit could it be to you if I destroyed Screamer? Have you also forgotten he's not here alone? Warp, Barricade, and Blackout aren't exactly kissing my grey aft right now, Shockwave. Got a ready made solution for that one?"

"It is only logical Starscream be destroyed. Megatron had every intention of doing it but was taken offline before he could proceed further. His patience had grown stale. _That_ was his main reasoning behind ordering the spark extractor design in the first place. Starscream's forever ingrained treacherous manner is nothing but a liability to us Decepticons and all of Cybertron. There can _not _be any remaining chance Starscream be able to _ever _return to Cybertron."

Thundercracker was stunned. Starscream declaring he was overthrowing Megatron to become leader and Megatron in turn losing his extremely short line of patience to either clobbering his fists through the Air Commander or firing holes as big as earth into him, was business as usual. It had always seemed Megatron found twisted amusement in taunting the second in command, constantly reminding him how worthless and inferior he was to him - like a sick game the Decepticon leader played nearly every single day.

That Megatron would _actually_ resort to wanting to physically extract Starscream's spark was something Thundercracker had never thought about.

_Starscream, Skywarp, and you were nearly undefeatable...__elite among the Decepticon army...the ones other Decepticons wanted to be like._

It _made_ perfect sense then, why only a small group followed the Air Commander back to earth. The rest of the Decepticons knew Megatron's devious plan and _agreed_ with it, choosing to keep the coveted project to themselves, and excluding telling those whom they felt would leak the secret out.

"Why didn't you and the others carry this stunt out when we were all _still _on Cybertron?" Thundercracker asked suddenly. "You had your chance."

"Because the extractor wasn't built yet. Starscream stole the plans and promptly destroyed any remaining copies before we could start production on it. What he took with him was the only copy left. That's why he forced Ravage into coming back to earth with him. Starscream was well aware of Soundwave's expertise in the blueprints and knew Ravage harbored knowledge of the project."

_Apparently Screamer does have a sliver of a logic circuit left_, Thundercracker thought.

"As for your concern about the remaining Decepticons, do not fret. They will be utterly useless and disorganized without Starscream leading them. They are merely feeble pawns for Starscream's personal gain. Once he is destroyed, the remaining Decepticons will be the Autobot's concern and shall be easily defeated there out."

"And as for your fate, Thundercracker," Shockwave continued. "You will be able to return to Cybertron a hero among your own kind and be given the honored responsibility of being the uniting faction among the Decepticons to continue our rightful cause here on Cybertron, a cause Megatron gave his life for."

"You mean me…_leader_ of the Decepticon forces?" Thundercracker asked...the words...they were a shock to even come out of his vocal processor.

"Your assertion is most accurate."

"What about the Autobots back on Cybertron and the Peace Council? Their combined forces out number ours."

"I do suspect a few of the Autobots are suspicious but they are none of your concern. They have appointed Soundwave and myself as representatives for the Decepticons. We have deliberated to go along with what they have presented until the time is right, and when that time presents itself, we shall rise again. Do you accept this generous proposition, Thundercracker?"

_Destiny. The path to choose. Righteousness. _

Thundercracker got quiet. His logic circuits were running in circles from the overload of information Shockwave had just heaped upon him.

_Me, leader of the Decepticon army? A hero among my own kind? _Of all his comrades, of all the ones to choose from, something didn't make sense. After all, he _was a traitor._ Who promotes a traitor to the most powerful of positions?

"Why _me_, Shockwave?" Thundercracker asked softly.

"Because you have been the one to not only realize Starscream's utter and careless foolishness but to also act upon that realization as well."

"What do I need to do?" Thundercracker asked.

"Do you still possess the download information accorded for the spark extractor?"

"Yeah, but I already tried building one and it didn't work, plus Optimus destroyed it. Starscream has all of the correct components for it to work properly."

"I see. That will have to be rectified immediately then. I will contact you again in four solar cycles on this same transmission wave length during which time I will give you what you need to defeat Starscream."

"Four solar cycles…I will speak with you then, Shockwave," Thundercracker nodded.

"Regards, Thundercracker."

Standing up from the kneeling position he had been in, elated self respect was with him. He had found his way. He was lost no more. His existence held meaning and purpose - consoling jubilation. No more searching or internal doubt. Thundercracker couldn't recall a time when everything looked so vivid and clear. All the quiet questioning suddenly had their answers.

And Thundercracker was ready…ready to walk the path to righteousness and who he truly was.

Destiny was before him.


	6. Lethal Weapon

**Chapter 6**

Squish, fiddling with one of his control panels, running whatever diagnostic test inside the cockpit. Muttering something about how she needed a little more time to complete the routine maintenance check on the hydraulic loaded springs sitting inside his left landing gear.

Thundercracker let it all roll off of him. _Go ahead squish…do what you have to...you're working on the future supreme ruler of the Decepticon army! _

Hearing the fleshy sigh to herself again from the diagnostic result not being what she wanted, Thundercracker felt her get up and step out of the cockpit to try and get a better look at things from the ground.

For the last four solar cycles straight, Thundercracker had been keeping company with the human flying squadron he had discovered so many months ago, seeing the humdrum orderliness of the Autobot base boring and non stimulating.

He could never get enough of it - floating high above everyone and everything else. His former fellow Seekers had merely loved their alt forms because of the power and dominance it gave, but Thundercracker loved it simply because of the autonomy involved.

And while that was a main reason for repeatedly keeping company with the small 47th Fighting Falcon Squadron that was a specialized break off of their larger counterpart located hundreds of miles away, Thundercracker was not entirely without his own sense of - as Shockwave had so movingly put it - "self mirrored conceit".

Any new tactical aerial plan of attack the humans devised would only be successful if he were there to help test and critique them. They were, after all, battling against _his_ former comrades whom he knew like the back of his enormous metal alloyed filled hands.

That self congratulatory basis - coupled with the exonerating, vindication Shockwave had informed awaited him - was enough to make putting up with the fleshy medic for a little bit okay.

Touching down with the squadron after every run in the air, Thundercracker would see her, without fail, heading over, clip board in hand, a bright excited smile spread across her dainty face, ready to do her inspection.

And as he sat parked inside the hanger with a couple other jets that were being worked on as well, Thundercracker thanked the matrix the fleshy was always more into what she was doing than starting up any worthless irrelevant chatter.

Besides the genuinely friendly hellos she always extended and always making him aware of what she was about to do - which Thundercracker truly did appreciate - nothing much else was ever really said. And that was just fine. With her gentle way she seemed to have with the tools, and the focused nature on the job at hand, Thundercracker almost saw the maintenance sessions as a time for some much needed relaxation.

Standing on the ground, overlooking the landing gear once more, Nyree looked up at the cockpit.

"I know you're probably in a hurry Thundercracker...I don't want to make you sit here any longer than you have to, but I have to go and get a socket extension. I don't think I'm gonna be able to tighten that nutwing with the wrench I have. I'll be right back. It'll just be a minute!"

Thundercracker really wasn't in a hurry. He was merely trying to pass the time until later that night when he would be in contact with Shockwave again. Remaining silent, he watched her walk across the way to the stocky dark haired mechanic who was with his own team working on a few things on the jet next to them.

"Hey Will," Nyree said smiling. "I'm really sorry for bothering you, but do you by any chance have a ¾ socket extension laying around that I might borrow?"

Walking over to a large red and silver portable tool stand, the head mechanic rooted through a few drawers.

"Hey Jason!" He called out to another mechanic nearby who looked like he was no more than maybe nineteen or so.

"Yeah Sarge?"

"3/4 extension…second or third drawer?"

"Second I think."

Pulling out the second drawer, Will spotted the extension and went to hand it to Nyree. And as she was about to catch it in her hands, a defiant smirk came across him as he proceeded to purposely drop it onto the floor instead.

"Oops…my bad," he said, cocking his head to one side with a cold sneer.

Feeling the half surprised, half amused looks of her fellow mechanics on her, Nyree's face turned beet red with embarrassment. Keeping her eyes from looking at any of them, she bent down to pick up the extension.

"Sgt. McCormick!"

Nyree and Will looked in the direction where the angered tone originated from. Seeing it was Captain Metcalf's wing man, Lt. Sanders approaching, the entire mechanic team stood at attention, giving respectful salutes to the superior officer.

Looking at the rest of the team, Jeremiah instructed, "Go back to what you were doing."

Turning his attention back to Will, who - along with Nyree - were standing like perfect statues, Jeremiah stood directly in front of both airmen, blatant disapproval for what the mechanic pulled a minute ago.

"Drop something there, Sgt.?" Jeremiah asked sternly.

Will glanced at the socket extension lying on the ground, a sheepish, nervous expression on him. "Yes, Jere…I mean…"

"_Have you lost your damn mind, Sgt_?" Jeremiah barked out to the younger mechanic, getting right up in his face. "Your brain stuck on stupid this afternoon given how you just exhibited a temporary loss of motor control? Because I _know_ you weren't _even about_ to address me by my first name!"

"No sir, no I was not!"

"What does the silver bar on my shoulder mean?"

"1st Lt, sir."

"That's right, Sgt. _1__st__ Lt._ Which means I'd better not _ever hear _my first name start to form in that mouth of yours."

"No sir."

Backing up some, Jeremiah pointed down to the socket extension. "I think you're gonna be wanting to pick that up, isn't that right, Sgt.?"

"Yes sir."

Quickly, Will picked up the socket extension and handed it to Nyree, his eyes avoiding hers.

"The next time your fellow Airman asks for your help, your ass better be joyfully bouncing off these frickin' walls with a huge grin like you're Tigger on speed! And since you apparently feel you've woken up this morning a participant on The Last Comic Standing, you can proceed to drop to the floor and let your funny ass give me one hundred push ups!"

"Yes sir!"

Without another word, the mechanic got down on the ground and started his discipline, counting, _1…2…3…4…_

Jeremiah turned to Nyree. "At ease Sgt. Sato."

Nyree relaxed then, a slight smile across her. "Thank you sir."

Motioning to her then, Nyree followed the Lt. as they walked back over to where Thundercracker was waiting.

"Some have a problem with competition," Jeremiah said to her then, standing in front of Thundercracker.

"I'm not trying to compete with him, sir," Nyree replied.

"No, not you. Sgt. McCormick has been the head mechanic here ever since this base opened last year. He's probably one of the best ones I've ever met. He's not use to having someone here who can give him a run for his money. But that _will_ change. You just keep up the excellent job you're doing. This squadron…well, it's not really conventional, if you haven't already noticed," Jeremiah replied with a smile.

Nyree laughed a bit at the fighter pilot whom she thought resembled the actor Will Smith with his boyish good looks and perfect smile. She looked up at the Decepticon aircraft in front of them, knowing the exact meaning why it was so "unconventional."

Jeremiah glanced over to Thundercracker then. "Hey TC! What's up? Sgt. Sato doin' alright for ya?"

Hearing Thundercracker smirk back some toward the casual question, Jeremiah grinned knowingly and then turned to Nyree, telling her with a smile, "You won't ever have to worry about TC talking your ear off, that's for damn sure!"

_Just consider your fleshy selves lucky you aren't around that fraggin' Autobot gunner! _Thundercracker thought to himself.

And as Jeremiah was getting ready to walk away, Nyree cleared her throat to ask the Lt. a question.

"Sir? Permission to speak freely?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Go ahead Sgt, what is it?"

"Well sir…I heard you were in Iraq…in Kirkuk."

"Yes, Sgt., you heard correct. I flew bombing runs over there for a year. Why?"

Nyree got quiet then, a somber expression coming over her. "I had a very good friend of mine who was in the Army. He was killed in Kirkuk by a road side bomb there a few months back. He was with his platoon on a routine patrol and his convoy was hit. He was twenty years old."

Jeremiah sighed some as he remembered the air that day…_blue clear skies…how they looked exactly like back home...his wing mate...the explosion…_

"He died a hero, Sgt.," Jeremiah finally said quietly. "He died a hero for his platoon and for his country."

Nyree nodded. "Yes, sir, yes he did."

Heading out, Nyree watched as the Lt. made his way back inside the little office space toward the front of the hanger. Finally, with the socket extension in her hand, Nyree turned to Thundercracker.

"Alright! Let's get to repairin'!"

Having heard the fleshie's conversation with the Lt, Thundercracker thought about the human she had been talking about, who met his death in battle, dying for the cause he believed in and becoming an eternal hero. The whole thing had perked his interest. He actually thought about asking her about it but as Thundercracker felt her start to work on the spring in the landing gear, the grey Seeker opted for staying quiet, enjoying the silence instead as a calming relaxation took over him once more.

* * *

"Hi TC! How's it going?" Bluestreak asked the Seeker who was passing through the command center on his way to his quarters.

Having just finished his monitoring duty for the night, Bluestreak strolled up next to the Decepticon, walking with him down the corridor.

"Have you let the human medic work on you yet?" Bluestreak asked cheerfully.

After the relaxing day spent with the flying squadron and the message he was preparing to receive shortly, Thundercracker's internal processors weren't t so annoyed by the blue Autobot's presence for once.

Gleeful energy spoke to him then. _Enjoy it while it lasts because it ain't ever coming around again…well…cept' maybe when I'm crushing Screamer's spark…but then I'll be on my way to Cybertron as ruler of the Decepticons!_

"Yeah…squish squish…she's done a few things…because it was convenient…given how she's right there," Thundercracker replied dryly.

"That's nice, TC!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you like her?"

"What?"

"Like her, you know…think she's cool…kickin'…isn't that the word you like to use?"

Thundercracker stopped in his tracks then and stood looking at the chatty gunner in front of him.

"Don't motor mouth…_do not _even imply what I think you're trying to imply, got it?"

"I was just curious what you thought about her. That's all."

"Pure squish, that's what I think."

"Well…you know…as time goes on…maybe you two might end up friends…it's always nice to gain a new friend," Bluestreak suggested happily.

"Look, your logic circuits may have fried out when you met that human of yours and I may have had some bad fluid spilled with Screamer and the rest, but I am _not_ that desperate for friendship that I _need_ to be taking up with some worthless fleshy!"

Immensely hurt by the Seeker's remark, Bluestreak backed up, putting his head down, his door wings starting to sag downward.

"My logic circuits may have fried out, TC, but she made me happy. I'm sorry if that bothered you so much," Bluestreak replied, optics on the floor.

Watching the gunner head back to the command center, Thundercracker sighed to himself. He really didn't mean it. Thinking back to the night in the med bay when he caught the anguished Autobot trying to take himself offline and how he sat with him, Thundercracker felt like a total and complete piece of slag.

_He ought to know by now how I am!_ But as he replayed what had been said, a broken recording device unable to shut itself off, he knew there were some topics off limits to his snide comments. _Tomorrow…I'll deal with him tomorrow. Right now there's something else I have to take care of._

And without another remorseful thought, the grey Seeker headed to his quarters, a rush going through him at knowing what was about to be given.

* * *

Thundercracker stared at the diagram in front of him, trying to make sense of the blueprint that was going to help bring his destiny into full swing, Shockwave's image next to the diagram Thundercracker downloaded from him.

"What is it, Shockwave? I've never seen anything like it," he asked.

"It is a modified battle ready javelin," Shockwave replied.

"What the slag am I supposed to do with this? How the fark is that skinny rod going to take out Screamer? What do you want me to do? Dent his armor and then run away hoping he just falls over? What the slaggin' pit are you trying to pull over on me, Shockwave?"

"That skinny rod you are referring to is one of the most lethal weapons you will ever encounter, Thundercracker, make no mistake about that. Since you are empty handed of most materials to construct another hand held spark extractor, I have taken the liberty to prepare something you will be able to build from spare parts you most likely already possess. If memory serves me most correctly, you like to harbor various odds and ends, no?"

Thundercracker nodded looking over to his spare part piles sitting on the other side of the room.

"Excellent then. Most pleasing indeed," Shockwave said and then continued with, "The rod is constructed of carbonized refracted elements."

Thundercracker knew what the purple Decepticon was talking about. It was the same lightweight, durable, flame resistant, nearly indestructible metal Bluestreak gave to his human girlfriend in the form of a necklace.

Shockwave continued. "When thrown, the sensors inside the rod will activate and head straight for their target. There will be no stopping it for it will travel faster than any ion particle beam. Upon meeting the intended target, the metal grapplers found inside the tip will proceed to attach itself to the surface and drive the entire length of the rod inside the chest cavity, therefore splitting the spark in half and destroying it. It will work quicker and deadlier than any hand held extractor. When fully constructed, you will be able to keep it concealed in your subspace until the time is right."

Thundercracker smiled deviously from auditory circuit to auditory circuit, forgetting all about the hurtful remark he had said to Bluestreak earlier.

"This, Thundercracker, _this will be what grants you your destiny_."

"Shockwave, when I return to Cybertron, you will be my second in command," Thundercracker said. Riveting was what it was, to be able to say that, to make that kind of decision, to have that kind of power.

Shockwave nodded. "So it shall be done, oh future supreme ruler of the Decepticon army! We await your dramatic and heroic entrance with much heralded anticipation!"

"Soon…soon…you can bet on that," Thundercracker said.

"Beware oh mighty one…patience is a virtue. You have but one opportunity. Do ensure it is not a wasted one," Shockwave advised.

"Understood," Thundercracker said.

"Until then, Thundercracker."

"Until then," Thundercracker replied, nodding as the screen faded out to black.

Kneeling still, Thundercracker thought. He could already taste it...marvelous glory befalling onto him...the respect...admiration…all so very close…so very near…and he was going to have it all…_everything_…nothing and _no one_ was going to stand in his way.


	7. Blue Bonding

**Chapter 7**

"Bumblebee, did you manage to get a fix on Starscream this evening?" Optimus asked the yellow scout.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes, Optimus, Blue and I did. He was heading with Skywarp toward the human city. He didn't seem to be real interested in us at all, if he even knew we were there. They just circled around like they were on a happy stroll."

"Screamer probably knew you guys were there, Bee…he probably just decided that for the time being he had more important matters to take care of, isn't that right Optimus?" Jazz piped up.

Optimus nodded and then proceeded to bring up the mapping grid on the main frame, studying the coordinates carefully.

"That is the third time this week Starscream and Skywarp have been detected over the human city," Optimus said.

"Yeah and we all know the last time when Screamer held off from a fight…how he was building those spark extractors," Ironhide commented.

"When Thundercracker comes in, I will inquire if he's picked up anything during the outings with the human squadron he flies with," Optimus said.

Suddenly then, as if on cue, the grey Seeker entered the command center, curious as to why all the Autobots were gathered around the main frame.

"Picked what up, Prime?" Thundercracker asked, seeing Jazz's optics narrow in at him while Bluestreak turned his head away at the Seeker's presence.

Optimus pointed back to the grid in front of them. "Starscream has been detected in these coordinates several times this week. Do you have any idea as to why that may be?"

Thundercracker glanced at the screen again, reading the coordinates.

"With Screamer, it could be anything, but if I know him, he was canvassing the area for something. If you already haven't already figured out his MO by now, he has a thing for lying and waiting if he's got something big planned. He thinks it's a diversionary tactic that will throw you guys off…not too mention, his corroded logic circuits can't handle doing more than one thing at a time. Megatron use to call it 'The Greatness Simplex' to mock him all the time," Thundercracker replied.

"Gee, and I imagineed Megs using so much more elaborate, pretty words to describe Screamer…" Bumblebee added.

"Thundercracker, I will have to agree with what you have just said. The last time he canvassed the human city, he was planning on destroying it until we intercepted," Optimus said.

"Yeah, and then the only thing he ended up halfway doing was taking my silver aft offline for a little bit, which, given how I'm standing here surrounded by all you lovely bot's, he couldn't even get that right!" Jazz exclaimed.

"That's because we love you, Jazz!" Bluestreak spoke up then.

Laughing back, Jazz grinned at the blue gunner. "I love ya too, Blue!"

Bluestreak giggled somewhat. Thundercracker groaned annoyingly at the both of them. Seeing the Seeker's irritation, Jazz smirked while Bluestreak continued ignoring him.

"Can we count on you to report anything back to us when you're out and about? Anything would be greatly appreciated, Thundercracker," Optimus asked.

Thundercracker nodded a silently and then turned to head down to his quarters. _Don't worry Prime…all of your Screamer problems will be shortly taken care of courtesy of me, Thundercracker! Supreme Leader of…_

"Hey!"

Thundercracker stopped his internal self happy party, seeing Jazz walking straight toward him - an extremely heated look on his face that could've pierced through every armor plate on Thundercracker's body.

_What the slag is his problem?_ Thundercracker muttered to himself.

The outgoing Autobot always seemed to be the most level headed, upbeat one of the entire Autobot army, even when throwing around biting comments. They just flowed naturally with a cool kind of demeanor Thundercracker secretly found himself a little on the jealous side about. Because anything that flowed out of _his _mouth was usually _anything_ but cool.

"I want to talk to you, Seeker," Jazz said, his mouth pulled into a sneer.

"It's a free planet. I'm standing here. Talk."

"What the slag did you say to Blue? And don't try to be funky with me either, TC or so help me I will scatter you all over this corridor!"

Thundercracker had noticed it. Whenever he stepped foot into the Autobot base, Bluestreak was always the first one to greet him like he was the second coming of the matrix. Besides the fleshy medic, Thundercracker didn't think anyone had _ever _acted that overjoyed to see him in all the time he had been online.

But ever since the hurtful remark he had made to Bluestreak about the fleshy being worthless, the young gunner had avoided him like he was a deadly virus, purposely walking out of the room whenever Thundercracker came in, talking to everyone else around except him.

Thundercracker had meant to say something, but ever since Shockwave had given him the plans for the weapon against Starscream, it had slipped his logics. Every night he had been up, barely recharging, trying to start work on it without anyone noticing anything, and then trying to get through the day without his optics closing in the sky.

"We just had a little disagreement," Thundercracker fibbed.

"Disagreement?" Jazz repeated.

"Yeah, just regular disagreeing stuff."

"Did it have anything to do with a certain human named Kate?"

Thundercracker's optics stared at the floor.

"I asked you a farkin' question, TC! _Did it have anything to do with Kate?_"

Thundercracker nodded silently.

"It just flew out of my vocal processor. I didn't mean anything by it."

Quickly, Thundercracker relayed the comment made to the young gunner as he saw Jazz getting more and more heated. And for a split astroclick, Thundercracker thought he was going to have to test his dodging reflexes from a flying fist.

"You know, TC, we've all let you kick it with us. We've all accommodated your independence…lettin' you come and go when you want…do what you want…and until now, say what you want. But I'm not gonna let you act like a damn slaggin' fool and have you run your vocal processor off about the one thing you _know_ you have _no _business even going there about. Cuz if you wanna roll like that, TC…if you wanna kick it like, I guarantee you _will_ be gettin' your feelings hurt and you _will _be feelin' me, _bro_."

Thundercracker stayed silent. The rigid stance of the silver Autobot in front of him was pure truth.

"_You_, out of everyone, I would think, would be most sensitive to it…to what happened…you were there for Primus sake! You saw the whole thing from the air! Fark, _you're _the one who came and told us! You saw what it did to Blue, how he acted when he saw her car…when he was in the med bay that night…so you have no _right_, _NO RIGHT_ to even go there!"

Backing up some, having reached his boiling point, Jazz crossed his arms and gave Thundercracker another hard glance.

"You know, Blue is probably one of the few out of all of us that thinks you're halfway decent, TC. He hasn't forgotten what you did that night, rescuing Kate. If that's how you treat those who genuinely want to befriend you, I can see why your Con pals want to continually slag your grey aft," Jazz snorted and then shook his head as he turned to head out, leaving the Decepticon Seeker speechless and feeling like he was about a foot tall from the vocal lashing.

* * *

Thundercracker stared at the door in front of him. The gunner was still up because there had been a little bit of stirring through the walls in his quarters. Whatever he was doing in there, Thundercracker didn't know, but as long as the blue Autobot was still awake, then it was good.

Looking down the corridor, seeing no one there, Thundercracker knocked on the door.

"Blue? It's TC."

No answer.

Thundercracker knocked again.

"Blue?"

Still no answer.

Thundercracker sighed to himself. The words. He had to say _the words._

"Blue, I want to…to apologize, alright? For that comment…a little bit back."

Hearing the Autobot's footsteps, Thundercracker finally saw the door open and Bluestreak looking at him with mild surprise.

"I didn't mean it, Blue," Thundercracker said quietly. Shifting his weight some, fidgeting with his fingers, the grey seeker continued. "I know how much she meant to you."

Bluestreak remained silent, more or less in shock from the wildly uncharacteristically kind words falling out of the Decepticon's mouth.

Uncomfortable at the silence, figuring he had said enough, Thundercracker turned around to go back to his quarters, crazy thoughts of killing Starscream pouring in.

"Kate…she thought you were…good," Thundercracker finally heard Bluestreak say. "You want to hear? She kept a diary…about everything…about me…but she mentioned other things in it too and you were one of the things she talked about. I can read you some of it if you'd like."

_She wrote about me? What could she possibly have to say about me? _Thundercracker thought, curious and amused by the thought, remembering the day he almost got slagged to pieces by Bluestreak after pushing her slightly from the referee call she did when they had played out on the runway so long ago.

Turning back around, Thundercracker followed Bluestreak into his quarters, wanting to hear what the human had thought about him after all.

_Primus he has a farkin' shrine to her!_ Thundercracker thought as he stood next to Bluestreak's recharge bed looking over everything that sat on top of his desk: a wooden frame holding a poem of some sort inside it, the silver necklace he had given her, the camera she had bought for him, and a picture of the two of them together, Bluestreak taking up most of the background with her in front, smiling, his one arm protectively around her.

_That so does not look normal! _Thundercracker told himself looking the picture over once more.

"Okay! I think I found it!" Bluestreak said happily, sitting in front of his laptop, having searched through the journal entries for the correct one.

He started reading out loud:

_"I think I might've really did something strange when I played Spades the other night with Blue and his friends. He told me I didn't but when I woke up and saw all my clothes all over his floor…"_

Bluestreak stopped suddenly, giggling as Thundercracker groaned out a disgusted sigh.

"Wrong one!"

Thundercracker rubbed his hand against his forehead, shaking it in exasperation.

"Okay! This is the one! Promise!"

"_Blue has told me in the past Thundercracker is an independent, that he wants no part of being aligned with either cause. I find that noble in that he wants to be free, but what I find even nobler is the reason he told me why he rescued me that night, that it was the right thing to do. _

_For him to have stood up to Starscream the way he did, to risk everything to save me and for the Autobot's cause, makes him a hero in my eyes. He just doesn't know it. I think I'll keep this to myself because he doesn't seem like the friendly type to want to hear my, as he put it at one time, my 'fleshy babble'." _

Thundercracker was speechless, totally and absolutely speechless. Rescuing her that night was being a "hero"? Weren't heroes made from dying for a cause, a purpose, their legacy forever remembered? Or as Thundercracker saw it currently, from killing the one who would give purpose to a cause instead?

"_She thought I was a hero_?" Thundercracker said softly more or less repeating it to himself out loud than as a direct comment.

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah, TC."

Thundercracker put his head down some, somber.

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

Bluestreak got quiet, his goofy grin fading.

"Yes, TC...I did…I really did."

"Thanks, motor mouth…for reading that."

Bluestreak shrugged some. "Thought you might like it…you know, to prove how you really aren't _all_ grouchy and mean…not totally…sometimes…well, a lot of the times…I mean I understand why you're that way…you know...if I had to be around Screamer all the time…I would be the same way."'

Thundercracker let out a bit of a slight laugh as Bluestreak giggled in his usual cheerful way.

"Screamer could make the most pacified bot' in all of Cybertron want to rip his head off…it's just a gift he has," Thundercracker retorted.

"How did you ever deal with that on a day to day basis?" Bluestreak asked, curious.

"Well you see where I am now…in an Autobot base…you do the math."

Thundercracker heard another giggle come from the gunner as a halfway smile came across the grey Seeker himself, almost kind of enjoying the camaraderie, not having been a part of something like that in a long, long time.

"I'm heading out," Thundercracker said then turning around to leave.

"Have a nice recharge!" Bluestreak called out.

Pushing the button for the door to open, Thundercracker turned back around to Bluestreak, a sly smirk on him.

"The fleshy medic the humans gave me?" The Seeker said then.

"Yeah?"

"She has a really gentle touch," Thundercracker said with a wink of his optic.

"Oooh! You like it?" Bluestreak asked excitedly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Primus kid! Calm down! I said she has a gentle touch…I didn't say I liked it!"

Bluestreak nodded then, grinning. "Oh yeah…of course."

"Later," Thundercracker said the same sly smirk on him.

"Later TC!"

* * *

_Flying. Freedom. Nothing holding him back. _

_Her car…pushed up against the concrete median…_

_Touching down…seeing it up close…_

_Her voice…through the wind…_

"_Thundercracker, you are a hero, don't you see it?"_

_A hero…glory…_

_The desert. Shackles on him, a prisoner of war by his own former comrades. _

"_Tell me Warp, you think Screamer gives a slaggin' hoot about you, __brother?"_

_"It's not about what Screamer wants. It's about what it means to be a Decepticon, something that has obviously slipped your logic circuits, __traitor!"_

_Traitor…to his own kind…_

_A hero…glory…_

_The light…coming close…speaking softly…reassuringly…_

"_Thundercracker, do not stray from the path, the path chosen for you. Do not let your internal conflict lead you into the abyss. The seeds of peace are laid within the reason of conflict."_

Thundercracker's optics shot open, beads of energon sweat on his forehead, his body shaking from it all.

Checking his chrono, he read it was late.

Looking over at his desk that held parts of metal scattered here and there from trying to get things situated for the spark splitter he was working on, Thundercracker sat motionless, a pang of familiar doubt spreading through him once again, all thoughts of the future leader he was surely meant to be, vaporized into thin air.


	8. Intimate Squishy Violation

**Chapter 8**

It wasn't like him. Not being able to out maneuver the fleshies in the air.

While they possessed a substantial amount of focused capability and strength as a team, they lacked dexterity and ease of movement. It wasn't vanity on his part - just fact - a persistent fact the grey Decepticon subconsciously tried conveying every time he went in the air with them, purposely throwing out aerial moves Starscream and Skywarp did so they would be better prepared to react accordingly when and if they encountered them in air to air combat.

All the experience the human flying squadron was accumulating would drive Starscream to ultimate madness seeing how he might have to _actually _work at getting what he wanted. And Thundercracker knew that time was soon coming.

But as the Seeker broke formation, pairing off with Jeremiah and another pilot, seeing Captain Metcalf and the fourth pilot trail them from behind, all Thundercracker wanted to do was turn around and head to his quarters in the Autobot base for a deep recharge to last him for at least ten stellar cycles.

For the past three weeks, it was the same scenario. After Thundercracker was sure everyone had retreated to their quarters for the night, he would sit dutifully, hunched over in the micro chair at his micro desk, proceeding to try and assemble the spark splitter Shockwave had designed for.

_And to think, Screamer pitched a slaggin' fit about me bringing all that scrap on board and now that 'scrap' is going to take his demented spark offline permanently!_ Thundercracker thought to himself with wicked glee.

But while being extremely adept at basic engineering and simple repair jobs (as all Decepticons were), the highly statistical, mathematical language drawn up by the purple ray gun was posing to be a serious pain in the exhaust thruster.

Of which the grey Seeker wondered if Shockwave was trying to poorly exhibit some sort of hidden, dry sense of humor by knowing the project would be anything but easy. But if it meant victory in the end, having a few logic circuits burnt out over it would be well worth it. Once he was leader, all empirical matters of the sort could be delegated to Shockwave anyways.

Clearly affected from the lack of recharging he had _not _been getting, Thundercracker tried going along with the dogfight simulation as best as he could. Managing to barely avoid Captain Metcalf's lock by continuously dodging and swooping, Thundercracker was sure all of his reserve energy had just been thoroughly depleted.

And as the Seeker came around a little to the left, Jeremiah's radar systems starting to align itself (amazingly enough) for a complete lock onto Captain Metcalf and the other pilot he had paired off with, Thundercracker heard the warning _beep_ come through on his own sensors from _both _Captain Metcalf's and the other pilot's targeting systems.

Captain Metcalf's voice came through the com link approvingly. "War game is over! Excellent work today gentlemen. That was some of the best flying I've seen from you yet, Lt."

"Copy that, Captain," Jeremiah's proud redeeming voice replied.

"TC, you asleep up here this afternoon?" Captain Metcalf joked with the Decepticon.

_You don't even know the half of it!_ Thundercracker thought.

"Alright, let's get our birds down on the ground for refueling," Captain Metcalf announced.

Following in tandem with one another in tight formation, the four elite members of the 47th Fighting Falcon Squadron headed back to their hanger, one cranky grey Decepticon Seeker trailing behind them.

* * *

Drifting. Drifting slowly.

Parked on the human squadron's runway, still in alt mode, it was finally upon him, the drifting peace of a deep recharge state. With squish's gentle prodding on his underside, having said something about replacing an outer panel there, Thundercracker sat. He didn't care what she did so long as he could sit there in peace and quiet for a few nanoclicks to catch up on some much needed recharge zzzz's.

Almost finished replacing the small grey panel that sat toward the middle, Nyree looked up at his underside. It was interesting that the same parts that routinely had to be replaced on the human F-16's also held true for the alien being she was currently working on.

Glancing back toward the hanger at her fellow mechanics who were busy working on the rest of the squadron, Nyree let out a small frustrated sigh. Having been at the new base for a little bit now, she wasn't getting any closer to being considered one of their team than when she first arrived.

With the squadron being so small in size, she had been sure there would've been a more "family" like feel throughout, but as she was quickly coming to discover, that was not the case.

And since her repair crew for Thundercracker consisted of only herself, any kind of job that was remotely extensive, took her twice as long to finish. And while a couple of the other mechanics were kind enough to help out every now and then if the job required more than two hands, that was pretty much where the camaraderie ended.

During periods of down time, they made no secret in excluding her from their conversations and when lunchtime hit, invitations were never extended. And whenever Captain Metcalf or Lt.Sanders would come up to ask how things were, Nyree would bravely smile and say "Great!", not wanting to sound like a cry baby. That was all she needed, for her fellow mechanics to think she was a sniveling whiner who couldn't handle herself.

From the outsider feeling already felt among her fellow airmen, her only real joy was when working on Thundercracker. It not only helped take her mind off the situation but made her feel useful as well.

Looking back up at the repair job she was about to finish, she shook her head, telling herself not to worry about it, just let it be, it would just take some more time.

About to bolt the panel back on, Nyree spotted something that didn't look right. Getting a small flashlight from her BDU pants pocket, Nyree turned it on and shined it up at what caught her eye.

Above was a small round silver opening that had black wires around it. While the wiring looked okay, the silver opening itself had a little bit of grime caked around it, probably from the wear and tear that normal flight mode brought. She had seen that kind of build up a million times. All it needed was a good wiping down.

Putting her flashlight away, Nyree grabbed a red cloth she kept in her back pocket and proceeded to rub the opening clean.

Seeing how the grime wanted to be a little stubborn, Nyree pushed harder, wiping in a circular motion, loosening some of it off. And as she was about to wipe the last bit off, forgetting for the moment that the F-16 she was working on was an alien being, Nyree stumbled backward. Transforming before her eyes, a sudden surge of energy rushing through him, nearly missing stomping on her in the process, Thundercracker's red optics glowed with a mix of shock and bafflement.

"_What the Primus are you doing?!"_ Thundercracker gasped at her.

Struggling to get to her feet, Nyree was bewildered. Why he was so upset with her all of a sudden?

"There was some grime caked on that opening," Nyree replied, pointing to his side. "I was just trying to clean it…it's not good for any type of circuitry to have build up around it. It could make it short out."

"Understand this squish…_never, never, never, ever, ever TOUCH that opening again!_ You got that?" Thundercracker hissed, pushing his hand into his side to try and stop the vibrating, throbbing sensation she had sent through him unknowingly.

_Holy Primus, I've just been violated by a farkin' squishy! _Thundercracker groaned pitifully to himself.

Nyree's eyes were huge, not understanding. "What's up with the opening? All I was doing was trying to help!"

"That opening is none of your feeble concern squish!" Thundercracker snapped back.

"Squish?" Nyree asked, her one eyebrow raised. "You've stayed quiet all this time to call me squish?"

"Yes, _squish. _Do your auditory circuits need repaired? Did I stutter?"

"Why are you being so goddamn mean to me right now? I haven't done _anything _to you! All I did was try and clean up a spot that might've caused you some serious damage down the road! What did I do wrong? I don't know unless you _tell _me!" Nyree said, her voice almost shouting from the pent up frustration from the last few months spilling over.

"Don't be touching something you can't finish!" Thundercracker scoffed back.

"Well, it would help to know what the hell I'm touching, Thundercracker!" Nyree yelled back.

From the commotion, Nyree noticed Will and a few others who were inside the hanger looking out to the runway, curious amused smirks painted on them.

Thundercracker stared down at the tiny fleshy in front of him, confusion set all over her. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know. She was just doing what she thought was right. He really couldn't fault her for that…but the pleasurable _sensation_ she had sent through him was enough to bring the Seeker to his knees, a notion that made every one of his internal components shudder with freakish disturbing paranoia at knowing how he had secretly almost _enjoyed_ it.

Reluctantly, the Decepticon transformed back into alt mode.

"The panel…it needs to be replaced before I can leave," Thundercracker said quietly.

Nodding, Nyree stepped back over to his underside and proceeded to finish the job, not saying another word more, leaving the small clump of grime near the silver opening as it was when she first spotted it.

* * *

Ratchet was more than aware of the "disheveled" appearance when the Seeker finally sauntered into the Autobot base later in the evening. He had been a medic way too long to not know when a fellow mech was not in the best of ways.

And from observing the drooping optics and slightly twitchy demeanor the he was exhibiting, Ratchet knew something was definitely up.

"TC, did you get into a scuffle with Screamer today?" The medic asked.

"No," Thundercracker replied hoarsely.

"Are you recharging alright?"

"Yes, I'm recharging just fine!"

Ratchet did another once over on the Decepticon, not convinced at all.

"Jazz tells me the humans gave you a personal fleshy medic. Are her skills proving to be of use?"

"Is that all you bots like to do is sit around and gossip your slaggin' heads off? What the hell kind of operation is Prime running around here? A daycare for mechs who want to live in a human soap opera?" Thundercracker shot back defensively, wanting to forget his "intimate" encounter with the fleshy.

Ratchet narrowed his blue optics at the Seeker, not thrilled with his chiding tone.

"You don't need to get all testy with me, TC. I was simply asking you a casual question. I think it was extremely gracious the humans would extend the same kind of care and concern to you as much as they would to their own aircraft," the medic replied sharply.

Thundercracker smirked then. "Yeah, they're the highlight of my existence. Everyday with them brings me closer to peace, love and serenity."

Ratchet smiled then. "That's wonderful to hear."

"_I was being sarcastic."_

"So was I."

Suddenly then, Thundercracker turned around to see Bluestreak, Bumblebee and Jazz coming into the command center. Not wanting to continue anymore talk about the fleshies he kept company with, Thundercracker shot Ratchet another smirk and then headed down the corridor to his quarters where his redemption project awaited him.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Startled, Thundercracker dropped the misshapen piece of metal he was working on and threw it into a drawer on the side. Getting to his feet, he stretched out from the hunched over position he had been sitting in and went to his door to open it.

"Hi TC!" Bluestreak said cheerfully.

"Motor mouth…"

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You're still up?"

"I'm standing talking to you ain't I?"

"Oh…yeah…dumb question…" Bluestreak giggled back.

Standing there, Bluestreak grinned nervously.

"Look, motor mouth, I've never been a fan of guessing games…what do you want?"

"I…I…well…I…"

"TODAY motor mouth!"

"I've heard you…up…for the past few earth weeks. I just…wanted to come tell you…that if you're having trouble recharging…I know how you feel…sometimes, I have to lay there forever and ever before I can even start to relax…if you ever feel like talking…I can talk with you," Bluestreak finally got out.

"Ya don't say? You, _talk_?" Thundercracker smirked.

Bluestreak grinned.

"If I ever want to experience my auditory circuits exploding from listening to you ramble on and on…I'll let you know. Honestly."

"Okay…well…Good night!"

Seeing the blue gunner turn around to head back to his quarters, a disturbing thought formed in Thundercracker's logic circuits, one that should have never entered it. But if there was one mech who would understand with his entire spark, it was definitely Bluestreak. The young gunner would neither ridicule nor laugh at him and so with much hesitation, the Seeker finally spoke.

"Blue?"

Bluestreak turned back around, blinking.

"Yeah TC?"

"Your human girlfriend…Kate…"

Bluestreak stood quiet at the mention of her name, a sad quiet hundercracker wished he hadn't brought on.

"Yes, what about her?"

"Did she ever…touch…you…did you ever let her…touch…in _that spot_?"

A wistful sigh escape Bluestreak's vocal processor that said he had indeed felt the same sensation the fleshy medic had accidentally brought forth earlier in the afternoon.

"Yes, she did…why?"

Thundercracker looked both ways down the corridor to make sure _no one_ was around to hear what he was about to confess.

"The fleshy medic today…she was trying to repair this panel on me…and she accidentally came across that spot."

Bluestreak's optics almost popped off his head.

"_She what_? Did you like it? Did it feel like you were going to melt down right there? Cuz that's what it felt like the first time Kate did that to me…we were sitting in the grass in this open meadow and I was telling her about it and she came up to me and found it and…"

Thundercracker put his hand up to the barrage of words falling out of the blue Autobot.

"Okay, okay! Easy there motor mouth! Primus, I ain't gonna be able to revive you if you give your CPU a farkin' stroke!"

"Is that how the fleshy medic made you feel too? I know being a Seeker and all…you've probably had lots of experience doing that…it was kind of new for me," Bluestreak said shyly.

Thundercracker looked away from Bluestreak's overt chipperness.

"Yeah, motor mouth…yeah, I've had some experiences…can't lie about that. Femme bots, they all wanna get stoked by a Seeker. What can I say? I was good at it too…_real good_…could've had any femme that looked my way…but Screamer and Blackout…" Thundercracker's voice trailed off, not knowing why he was about to share such a personal piece of information about himself with an Autobot.

"When we were back on Cybertron," Thundercracker continued quietly, his voice filled with remorseful shame. "Screamer and Blackout would make a game of it…whenever we went into battle, they would make a point of capturing whatever femme was around and forcing them to do it, taking turns…they called it the 'spoils of war', that it was a necessity, a _right_ they were entitled to. They always wanted Warp and I to do it with them but I couldn't…I just couldn't…it wasn't right…"

"Holy Primus, TC…"

Bluestreak didn't move an inch. He had seen it, right before his optics, when the Decepticons plundered his home city to ash. How ironic that something he had witnessed first hand, Thundercracker had too but from a totally different stand point.

"So the whole connecting experience wasn't kickin' to me much after that…"

"Until today, though, huh?" Bluestreak replied cheerfully, wanting to lighten the mood some not only for the grey Seeker before him but his self as well.

Thundercracker smirked some, his lips pulled into a tight grin.

"It was an _accident_, motor mouth."

"You can admit it, TC…you _liked_ it!"

"About as much as I like having my wing torn to shreds."

"Liar!" Bluestreak giggled.

Thundercracker threw his hands up in the air. A piercing hard stare was on him.

"You tell anyone about this motor mouth, _anyone_, and…what was it that you told me awhile ago? Oh, yes_…I will personally weld your optics to your aft and disassemble you myself so your spare parts can be sent to Screamer!"_

"Well, actually it was Ratchet who I was going to have do the disassembling…" Bluestreak laughed.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics at the gunner.

"Hey maybe she can do that again for you, huh TC?"

"Maybe I can just go stick my head through the recycler out back."

"That would hurt…don't you think that would hurt?"

"UGH!" Thundercracker let out.

Stepping back inside the doorway to his quarters, remembering the job he had been working on, Thundercracker waved at Bluestreak.

"Bye, motor mouth."

"I'm glad the fleshy medic is working out for you! Hey, what does she look like? Is she pretty?"

"She's a tiny glob of squish…now GO!"

And with that, the Seeker closed the door on the young gunner, hearing his happy giggling outside as he walked back to his own quarters next door.

Sitting back down in the micro chair, Thundercracker tapped his fingers on the desk top. Giving a little chuckle to himself about the whole thing, the Seeker grabbed the metal component he had been working on, preparing himself for another long night.

**Author's End Note:**

**__****The type of assault TC speaks of has forever been a constant within human war as well, as evidenced by Bosnia/Kosovo and the current "ethnic cleansing" with the Janjaweed bushmen over in Africa. It is considered to be a highly "efficient" tactic because of the lasting emotional effect and shame it leaves on its victims. And given how the Decepticons are supposed to be conquers, I would think the same "spoils of war" could hold the same for them as well.**

**__****New to this story? Wanna read what "that spot" is and what it does? Check out my other fic, "The Departed", chapters, "Afternoon Delight", and "Connection".**

**__****To everyone who's left reviews, much props out to ya! **

**__****K.D.B.**


	9. Missed Chance and Merited Respect

**Chapter 9**

_Supreme Leader of the Decepticons. Uniting Faction for all Decepticons. The Mighty Thundercracker, Great and Grand Ruler._

How very regal and powerful it all sounded to him.

A destiny nearly fulfilled.

So close_, so very close indeed._

Sitting in the human flying squadron's hanger, carefully mulling over how he wanted to be addressed when he got back to Cybertron, Thundercracker felt his personal squishy medic trying to weld pieces of grey steel onto the top of his right damaged wing. But not even the small amount of damage sustained could take his thoughts off what lay in his subspace, hidden to the world, waiting to show its worth…waiting to extinguish the spark it had been purposely created to take offline.

_Triumph…_

_Glory…_

_You will be able to return to Cybertron a hero among your own kind._

It echoed beautifully, a marvelous flow of words to entertain the conscious self, something the grey Seeker never grew tired of hearing. With all the internal wrestling, the never ending self doubt, he knew he had _earned the right_.

It had taken exactly three earth months to finish the spark splitter, mostly from being unable to calibrate the sensors inside the rod just right. Without the sensors, the rod wouldn't possess its lighting speed and lethal accuracy. The weapon would be useless. Because of how nimble and agile Starscream was, virtually undefeatable in the air, getting an up close shot at the Decepticon leader would be impossible.

And as the fleshy medic on his wing said a few swear words from the trying repair job, Thundercracker silently replayed what had happened in the air not too long ago.

The request had been simple enough. The newly promoted Major Lansing of the Harrison Airforce Base was requesting two tactical fighters to sweep an area over the near by city where two Decepticons had been detected.

Eagerly complying with the order, Captain Metcalf and Lt. Sanders took to the sky, Thundercracker accompanying them for the simple amusement in the ride. Nowadays, any _type_ of amusement was worthwhile and while the Captain possessed enough calm capability, with his perfectly executed moves, Thundercracker was not as praise filled toward his younger wing mate.

Having replaced another wing mate who was never fully comfortable going up against a highly technological race of aliens that were, without question, far superior aerial combatants than any human could ever dream to be, Captain Metcalf requested his long time friend, Lt.Sanders instead.

But the younger Lt. was too hesitant and cautious, something the Seeker knew Starscream would exploit and use to his advantage at the first sign of the Lt.'s weakness.

_Lucky for me I'm here to watch your backs fleshies!_ Thundercracker told himself superiorly. They glided through the clouds scattered here and there at a cruising speed of approximately 575 m.p.h., barely enough to even break the sound barrier.

"TC, your sensors detect any Decepticon energy signatures in the area?" Captain Metcalf asked.

Thundercracker ran an internal scan quickly.

"No," Thundercracker replied.

"Roger that…0.5.9er, this is Alpha strike team Bravo…no hostiles detected in the area, repeat, no…"

Energy sensor pounding inside of a sudden, Thundercracker interrupted the radio com report.

"It's Starscream!"

The brown camouflaged F-22 came up behind - precision accurateness - joined unquestiongly with his second in command at his wing, firing onto the trio in front of them. Pulling up sharply from their instigation attack, the fight had been started.

Splitting off in separate directions quickly, having been through the same scenario many, many times before from all the war games they had played with the grey Decepticon Seeker, the two F-16's dodged the wasted shots easily and banked around, in hot pursuit of their targets.

_Alright, Screamer…you wanna play…we can play…cuz I've got a new toy that was made just for you!_ Thundercracker thought zealously.

Transforming in the air, Thundercracker turned around. Skywarp was pursuing Lt.Sanders, the F-16 rolling and diving, the Iraq war veteran bringing out his skill like never before. And as the Seeker saw the F-16 fire two short range Sidewinder missiles at its bogey, managing to graze part of Skywarp's wing, Thundercracker smirked at seeing the Lt. finally engage, even if the shots were futile.

Looking back toward Starscream, who was heading directly for him still in alt mode, Thundercracker drew a wide defiant smirk, reaching his arm slowly around to his subspace, feeling the spark splitter.

_Transform out of that slaggin' alt mode you piece of scrap!_ Thundercracker shouted to himself.

But the Decepticon leader stayed as he was, diving toward the grey Seeker, firing his Vulcan gatling machine guns, the 20mm rounds bouncing off Thundercracker's right wing like pellets, tearing slivers of metal off here and there.

"Weak Screamer! Weak!" Thundercracker shouted at the F-22. The damage the Decepticon leader had produced was minimal.

"_Weak traitor?!_ _Prepare to be obliterated!"_ Starscream yelled back in their native Cybertronian, transforming in the sky.

_That's it, Screamer…put your slaggin' aft in robot mode! _Thundercracker thought happily, knowing that was the only way to get a clear shot.

But as Thundercracker was about ready to grab the spark splitter, he saw Captain Metcalf come around, firing two Amraam-120 medium range air to air missiles straight at Starscream, who, having been too preoccupied with Thundercracker, was caught straight in the chest and side.

Promptly retreating, Skywarp following, Thundercracker groaned in annoyance seeing Starscream head outward, swearing and cursing in Cybertronian something about how Thundercracker was going to direly pay and how he only escaped annihilation because of the flesh creature's interference.

_SLAG!!_ Thundercracker cursed, almost wanting to take his frustration out on Captain Metcalf for interrupting his perfect plan.

And as Thundercaker sat in the hanger, squish finishing the weld job on him, Shockwave's calm voice spoke in his head…_patience is a virtue. You have but one opportunity. Do ensure it is not a wasted one._

_Well, I guess that faceless Con is right...there's IS only one opportunity…_Thundercracker reasoned to himself.

* * *

With the weld job almost done, Nyree stood up, taking off the protective helmet she had on, trying to get the kink out of her neck from having it tilted to one side for so long. Across the way, Will and the others were working on Captain Metcalf's and Lt. Sanders' jet.

Nyree bit her lip, the hanger bay doors open, seeing how how dark it was getting. Looking back at the weld job, Nyree sighed. She didn't want to do it, but the last bit of metal needed to be put back on and from its weird positioning, she knew there was no other choice. She was going to need help.

Climbing down the ladder, Nyree turned back to Thundercracker.

"I'm almost done, Thundercracker. The damage wasn't that bad, but I need an extra set of hands," Nyree said to him casually.

"Whatever, squish," came the Seeker's reply, not really meaning it to be nasty, just as a reply.

After the whole "spot" mishap a few months back, their conversations never really went beyond a few snorts from Thundercracker and Nyree always making sure the Seeker was aware of what she was doing to him.

It wasn't because Thundercracker hated her. He really didn't. That privileged right had been designated to Starscream ions ago.

When the time was right and the situation merited a reply, Thundercracker would oblige - until then, the whole "talking" bit was nothing more than wasted energy.

Walking over to her fellow mechanics, Nyree smiled brightly, wanting to try and put on as much of a brave, strong face as she could. All she needed was a few minutes of their time, nothing more.

"I know you guys are all really busy and I don't mean to bother you…but when one of you gets a free minute, would it be possible for one of you to help me weld a shutter panel on?" Nyree said.

"Yeah, sure…just give me a quick sec here and I'll be over," a young red haired kid told her then, peeking around from the wheel he had been trying to calibrate

Nyree could've hugged the shit out of him.

"Thank you so much! Just take you time, no hurries!" She said to him smiling.

Returning her smile, the red haired mechanic turned back to what he was doing.

Walking back over to Thundercracker, Nyree heard Will call out to her.

"I thought you were this bomb mechanic, Nyree. Weren't you with the 261st? They didn't teach you how to weld?" He said.

Hearing his biting tone, turning her body to face him, Nyree replied, slowly, "I _know _how to weld just fine."

"Really? A shutter panel is a two minute job with one hand. Remind me how you got into this Air Force again?"

Clamping her mouth closed, Nyree turned around, ignoring him. It wasn't worth it, getting all worked up over some smart mouth punk. It just wasn't. She was tired. She wanted to go to bed. Thundercracker was his usual cranky self. She had one panel left. One. And she was going to finish it come hell or high water.

And as Nyree started to walk back over to the Seeker, her blood started to boil at the comment Will made behind her back.

"_Chink ass bitch…some fucking mechanic…can't even weld a shutter panel on."_

Spinning around, her face fire red, Nyree walked back over to Will, her tolerance put to a fiery death.

"What did you just call me?"

"Chink ass bitch. What? You gonna break out your karate moves on me?"

"Typical…" Nyree sneered back. "And what tribe of Native American Indians do you belong to that makes you so superior again? Because all I see right now is a punk ass white boy who runs his mouth off about shit he doesn't know anything about! You repair as shitty as the trash you talk?"

If there ever had been a time where the entire hanger was dead quiet, it was now. The entire maintenance crew dropped what they were doing, stunned by the little five foot two bubbly female who never caused any problems.

Amused by what was transpiring, rather impressed by the squishy's aggressive tempermant all of a sudden, Thundercracker transformed and stood still, watching everything intently. But from the shouting match ensuing in front of him, the two fleshies made no notice of the 17 foot tall robot looking on.

"Bitch, you've got something to say, then say it!" Will shouted back.

"Motherfucker, please! I've already said it!" Nyree shouted back.

Coming over to her, Will proceeded to get right into her face, shouting. "You think you're just somethin' special, huh? Comin' in here, thinkin' just because you were hand picked to work on the alien that you're queen bee."

"No, you got that wrong, Will…see I don't just think I'm queen bee, I _know_ I'm queen bee and this bee's about to sting your ass to the floor if you don't back up and move out of out my face!"

"Oh, you want to threaten me?"

Standing tall, Nyree looked him straight in the eyes, not budging an inch. "Were you mistreated as a child? Is that why you have the 'special complex' going on?"

She wasn't expecting it. Most people can draw the line at verbal confrontation and physical confrontation. Nyree had had plenty of verbal confrontations before, growing up, over petty things. Everyone does. But as she saw Will take his hands and shove her backward, nearly pushing her onto the ground, Nyree was more than a little stunned.

_Holy primus, that kid pushed her! _Thundercracker marveled to himself, stunned. _Too bad I can't ever see this kind of action with those farkin' Autobots! _

"Damn Will! Calm down man! That's a female!" Nyree heard the one mechanic named Jason call out to him.

Enraged he actually had the balls to push her, Nyree got her bearings, shoving the taller, stocky mechanic backward, not knowing what she was doing, only that months of pent up frustration and anger laid hidden.

And as Will was about to reciprocate, an angry commanding voice came out.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?_"

Snapped back into reality, everyone scrambled to attention, seeing Captain Metcalf and Lt. Sanders come out of the little office area toward the front of the hanger.

"Sgt McCormick! Did I just see what I think I saw?" Captain Metcalf shouted at the mechanic, standing right in front of him.

"You want to scrap Sgt.? We can scrap right here. Is that what you want?" he shouted.

"No sir!" Will replied.

Shooting a quick glance over to Nyree, Captain Metcalf shook his head at the both of them. "Both of your asses, in my office, pronto! And if I so much as hear a peep from either one of you, I will make it so you both never repair so much as a dishwasher, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the two airmen said back.

"I asked you if that was clear?"

"YES SIR!"

"Go," Captain Metcalf said, pointing.

Watching his fleshy mechanic follow her superior officer, Thundercracker couldn't help but to be slightly impressed. She was always so meek and quiet. He would've never guessed that kind of aggression would've been in her tiny body. He wondered where she kept it all.

Forgetting his being the supreme ruler of the Decepticon army for the time being, and the fact Starscream had gotten away, Thundercracker found him self thinking instead maybe squish had merited enough respect to get a reply from him after all.

_Wait till I tell that motor mouth gunner about this! _Thundercracker smirked to himself, not even realizing or caring how that very thought did not disturb him in the slightest.


	10. You're a warrior aren't you?

**Chapter 10**

Thundercracker had never really been one for gossip.

Or really, never been one to gossip with just _anyone_. His fellow comrades weren't called Decepticons for nothing. He had learned early on, back in the good old days of yore, _any_ kind of gossip made known spread like wild fire and quickly ignited into an out of control exploding fireball.

Gossip spurned into accusations and accusations spurned into sparring matches, something many of his former fellow comrades loved seeing happen simply because it helped motivate their own ambitious ways. It was just their nature.

However, there was trust in one Con.

Skywarp.

The purple and black F-15 Seeker's (the latter's alt mode when they were previously on earth) confidentiality was never doubted, having shared many conversations about their fellow comrades and what they did and didn't like about them. And Skywarp always let his true colors show when around his best friend. No subject was off limits. No prank was too far out of their grasp when put together.

And that included continually ripping on Starscream and finding new ways to irritate the living slag out of the Air Commander, secretly hoping Megatron would eventually get so fed up with the red and blue Seeker's continuous whining, he would either banish him to some slaggin' forsaken piece of land in the middle of nowhere and nowhere or just terminate him altogether.

It didn't matter. Beggars couldn't be choosers. The whole terminating bit was preferred, but either decision would've been satisfying.

But after the whole ordeal in the desert, when Skywarp had him shackled like a wild beast, nearly succeeding in taking him offline, the seeds of friendship were not blossoming anymore.

And as Thundercracker stood outside the Autobot base in front of a wide optic giddy Bluestreak, having asked the young gunner to accompany him to a less "auditory open space", the details of his newly aft kickin' fleshy medic from the evening before tumbled quickly from his vocalizer.

Having peculiarly looked forward to telling the young gunner about it, having actually stayed put on the Autobot base instead of taking off first thing like he normally did, Thundercracker couldn't help but wonder if the brotherly relationship once shared with Skywarp was somehow seeping through between Bluestreak now. And the even more bizarre part was that he strangely _okay_ with the whole change in camaraderie.

_Change is never a definite fixture._ Optimus Prime's words echoed back. Thundercracker couldn't explain it. The chatty blue Autobot standing in front of him looked like he had just been given the most cherished prize by getting to share a secret with the grey Decepticon.

"He did _what _to her?" Bluestreak marveled.

"He pushed her...hard too. I thought her squishy self was gonna hit the floor!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

"What did you do, TC…when you saw that…when you saw her being pushed?"

"Nothing, what could I do? Get in the middle of it? C'mon motor mouth! They're like this tall," Thundercracker said, taking his fingers and putting them together, a little space separating them to show his point.

"Wow! I bet you weren't expecting that, huh?"

The Seeker shrugging off handedly. "I figured if their internal lubricants started leaking all over the floor I'd stomp my foot or something but other than that, I figured just to let em' duke it out. More energy for me."

"Did she really let him have it?"

"Vocally, yeah…Primus she had a mouth on her! I couldn't believe my auditory circuits! She was like one of them femme bots with a real attitude on them…the ones who you _want_ to have kick your aft because you know how good it'll feel," Thundercracker exclaimed.

Bluestreak shifted his weight some what, a shy grin on him.

"I…I…d-d-don't think I've ever had a femme want to kick my aft before…well maybe once when I didn't do what she wanted…"

Thundercracker rolled his optics at the gunner.

"Bummer…too bad for you, now shut the fark up…this is my story…"

Bluestreak giggled a little, nodding. "Okay…sorry."

Imitating Nyree's voice, breaking off into a high pitch sound, the Seeker continued with, "Besides 'Hi Thundercracker, how are you' or 'This is what I'm going to repair, Thundercracker', she never really said much of anything else."

Bluestreak broke out into hysterics from hearing the normally deep voiced, throaty Seeker trying to sound so "squeaky".

Thundercracker grinned at the young gunner's amusement. "She was alright, though…for a fleshy."

Getting quiet, Bluestreak shot Thundercracker a thoughtful glance.

"You pushed Kate that one day when we were all playing on the runway," he said pointedly.

Thundercracker sighed then. He hadn't forgotten about that.

The grey Seeker nodded. "Yeah, motor mouth…yeah I did…I was peeved…it wasn't kickin' of me to do that."

Bluestreak smiled appreciatively up at the Decepticon.

"Hey TC?" Bluestreak asked, getting a thought to him, something all of the other Autobots had wondered about too.

"Why do you like that word so much? Kickin'…you use it all the time…I thought you liked 'geeky'."

Thundercracker narrowed his optics at him then.

"Got a problem with it?" The Seeker growled lowly.

Bluestreak put his hands up, stepping backward a tad out of instinct. He had seen that very same look on Ironhide many times to know what it meant.

"No, no…I don't…it's a cool word…really, really cool…I like it…"

"For your information, I'm-Not-With-The-Times-Auto aft brain, that was over twenty some earth years ago when I use to say 'geeky'. Times change. Any other pointless questions you want to ask today?"

"No," Bluestreak replied meekly.

"Good."

Checking his chrono, Thundercracker said, "Well I'm outta here…can't stay around this joint too long…too much time in one place makes my circuits go haywire!"

"Hey TC?" Bluestreak called out, seeing how the Seeker was getting ready to transform into the sky.

"Make it quick motor mouth."

"That call Kate did…she was right you know," Bluestreak said, grinning.

Smirking a snide smile to the gunner, Thundercracker nodded and then took off for the sky, a new day to explore and new airspaces to enter.

* * *

Nyree didn't know what to make of it. Ever since the whole fight between her and Will a few weeks ago, it seemed that for whatever reason, it had made Thundercracker take a little more warmly to her.

Instead of staying silent whenever he touched down, Nyree noticed he _actually_ greeted her back when she greeted him. Usually it was just a quick, "yeah", but it was a lot more than what he did when she first met him.

And what was even _more_ interesting and enjoyable, was when she went about doing her normal routine maintenance on him, he seemed to _want_ to converse with her. While the conversations were somewhat limited, as the most that was said were short comments about how this part seemed to fit right, or how he found the F-16 Falcon to be extremely compatible with his kills as a flier, Nyree didn't mind. She liked talking mechanics and was honored he was interested in what she had to say.

A lot of the times, though, the Seeker seemed to listen. Although, unlike before, a quick "yes" or "no" was said as an indication he had heard what she had said.

But the one thing always remaining constant with their "conversations" was never being called by name. It was always "squish".

Seeing Thundercracker touching down one day, transforming out of alt mode (being the mechanic she was, Nyree never got tired of seeing such beautiful technology at work before her eyes), he greeted her in his usual way.

"Hey, squish."

"You know Thundercracker, I _do _have a name," Nyree said as he got closer.

"Your point being?" Thundercracker huffed back.

" 'Squish' sounds so…gross…like you're talking about some…I don't know…like some glob of goo…" Nyree replied.

"If it makes you feel any better, that is a term we Decepticons applied to humans to describe their exo skeletal make ups," Thundercracker informed her.

"Yeah, but that's _not_ my name."

"That is what _I will _address you as. If you don't like it then too slaggin' bad."

"That's wrong. _That's really wrong_," Nyree said. "Wrong and _rude_. Do you know what rude means?"

"Yes I know what rude means! Do _not_ try and get brazen with me, squish…you will lose," Thundercracker snapped back.

"But I've always called you by _your_ name, _always._ How'd you like it if I just called you that 'asshole alien', huh?" Nyree shot back. "What do your fellow Cybertronians call you?" she asked then. "How would you like it if they used an insulting term to address _you_?"

"What my fellow Cybertronians call me, you would never be able to pronounce."

"What is it?"

To humor her, Thundercracker went ahead and said it in his native Cybertronian tongue.

"Translation?" Nyree asked.

"TC."

"Is that a nickname I take it?"

"Yes."

"Well how bout this…you can just call me 'Ree' and I can just call you TC, how's that?"

"I'll think about it."

And as Nyree sat outside the hanger in a lawn chair, having a little down time on her hands, reading a book she had been trying to finish, she caught sight of Thundercracker touching down in the distance. Watching the grey Seeker start walking toward her, Nyree wondered if he would remember their "name" convo from a few days ago.

Walking up to her, Thundercracker saw the reading material in her hands.

Curious, he pointed at it, disregarding any kind of regular greeting ritual, saying instead, "What's that?"

Nyree looked at the paperback and smiled.

"It's a book."

"I _know_ that!" Thundercracker snapped suddenly.

_Fiery and a smart aft…who would've ever known!_ The Seeker thought to himself.

"It's called 'Ronin'."

"Ronin? What's that? Some sort of human slang term?"

Nyree shook her head no.

"It's Japanese. Have you ever heard of the samurai?"

"No."

"Samurai were honorable warriors during feudal Japan…military warriors who were exceptionally skilled in warfare. That was their life and they served for the good of their cause. Honor and duty were everything to them as set forth by _Bushido_, or really, the code of the samurai."

"Honorable, huh?" Thundercracker repeated, intrigued by what the fleshy was telling him.

"Very honorable. If they were defeated in battle, or taken prisoner, to prevent any shame from befalling them or their families, they would commit what was called _seppuku_ which is the Japanese term for ritual suicide."

"They would kill themselves if they lost a battle?" Thundercracker asked disbelievingly.

_Primus, for all the times we've lost against those slaggin' Autobots…I would've been taken offline ions and ions ago!_ Thundercracker told himself.

"It's because they felt they didn't have any purpose left, that their whole existence of being a warrior had been taken from them. You're a warrior, aren't you TC? Isn't it the same?" Nyree asked.

Taken back, that's how Thundercracker felt right then and there. _She thinks of me as a "warrior"?_ It reminded him how Bluestreak's human girlfriend had written about him being a "hero". Funny how he was considered to be a traitor, hero, and a warrior, all at once. He wondered if any other Decepticon ever had the same one of a kind distinction given to them. But from knowing he was the only one in the current predicament, Thundercracker's educated guess was a prompt 'no'.

Purposely ignoring the fleshy's question, Thundercracker asked, "Then what does 'ronin' mean?"

"Well, the literal translation is 'drifting person'…as in having no specific cause to fight for…it was a term given to samurai whose master's had been killed and they were left to fend for themselves. It was almost like being an independent and trying to find the path that was set for them," Nyree finished.

_Holy pit of Pri__mus! How the fark does she know…she can't know…about me…everything…about Megatron being defeated…about me defecting…no…there's no way! _Thundercracker's logic circuits were frantic, extremely freaked out by the fleshy's _exact_ description of everything he had been through since coming back to earth.

He had never been accused as being an overly talkative mech. Never. Attitude filled and contemptuous yes, but never happy go lucky chatty. But as Thundercracker heard the fleshy's words, he almost wanted to start rambling on about everything, the mystic recharge dreams he had, his "destiny", all of it.

Thundercracker needed to clear his head, take a peaceful glide through the air and let everything calm themselves down inside.

"I've got to go," Thundercracker said hurriedly.

Nyree eyed him in a weird manner. "You _just_ got here. You don't want me to do an inspection? I thought that's why you touched down?"

"No. I'm fine," Thundercracker replied.

And before the fleshy could utter another protest, the grey Seeker had walked away, leaping into the sky, trying to catch any type of remaining sanity that was still left in him as he replayed everything just said and the eerie parallel meaning it all held.

* * *

Alone. No other aircraft or Cybertronian around. No one to hear the fast paced, out of control thoughts, all trying to fight for a way to be heard and listened to. Thundercracker had gone so long with the logic struggle that anymore seemed common place.

…_literal translation is 'drifting person'._

… _like being an independent and trying to find the path that was set for them._

_But I'm not slaggin' drifting! I know my place and where I belong! I'm the future supreme ruler of the entire Decepticon army! I will be the most glorious leader to have ever come online!_ Thundercracker boasted to himself. _Fleshies and their pointless stories! Why do I even bother with them? Ugh! _

He wasn't drifing. How could he be drifting when his path had been dictated so clearly to him?

Doing a fancy sommersault that was a favorite move of his, Thundercracker sped along, heading nowhere in particular as always, just heading…wherever he ended up that's where he would be.

Down below, the earth looked so tiny and cramped, the human city starting to blend closer and closer together, their structures having been built nearly on top of each other from their ever increasing population growth.

And as Thundercracker cruised along, thinking how the human city strangely resembled Cybertron somewhat in the way their structures were so closely standing to each other and how high they amazingly spanned into the air, his sensors picked up something close, _very close._

Remembering the spark splitter that sat concealed, Thundercracker smirked to himself joyfully.

Ronin he was not.

Not by far.

Not when redemption and destiny were flying in so perfectly.


	11. Deadly Intentions

**Chapter 11**

The sky…a silent perfect observer, a battle ground for a grand aerial spectacular show of epic proportions. Open, never ending, and owned by no one and nothing, it was a soothing satirical backdrop for deadly intentions….intentions Thundercracker had every objective in fulfilling with brutal, unrepentant, savagery.

Having detected the brown camouflaged F-22 Raptor _alone_ in the sky, Thundercracker gloated even more, letting his own "self mirrored conceit" pour out.

_The one time Screamer is actually alone and it's my path he crosses! What are the chances of that? Maybe all this 'destiny' jibberish isn't too off after all, _Thundercracker marveled.

Seeing the Decepticon leader waste no time in showing what _his_ intentions were, Thundercracker rolled and dodged two Sidewinder missiles, their relative closeness shuddering his cockpit. The human city was in close vicinity down below, their ideal life going on like any other day. The reason behind Starscream choosing these particular coordinates in the sky as his plan of attack was evident.

Banking sharply around, the Raptor relentlessly and methodically pursued, firing round after round of 20mm shells. The Decepticon leader turned and swooped in the air. Getting closer to the grey Seeker in front of him, who dodged everything thrown with agile skillfulness simply unmatched by any human pilot, the _ping, ping _sound filling the sky like a pinball machine, Thundercracker took off in the opposite direction of where the city lie.

_Sorry to burst your inflated ego circuits, but you're not gonna have it both ways, Screamer…trying to kill me and the fleshies_...

Not having shook the F-22 from his tail, Thundercracker went for maximum burn, smirking gleefully. _Lemme feel ya shudder while I take ya for a ride with the thunder! _

Dropping down to 1,000 ft, hitting well past 750 m.p.h. easily, the white vapor cloud emitted behind him in the air from the earth shattering sonic boom that could be felt for a couple miles.

Seeing the human city getting farther and farther away, Thundercracker felt an uncanny slightly relieved assurance set in. Feeling Starscream draw closer, Thundercracker laughed haughtily at the overly easy success of his plan, the Decepticon leader too bent on wanting to slag him to pieces than head back and continue with whatever it was he wanted to do to the human city.

_Keep at it, Screamer! Keep following me! Cuz I'm gonna give you something you won't ever see comin'!_

Quickly, Thundercracker scanned the ever increasing barren desert land below. No energy signatures. Organic or Cybtertornian. Nothingness. Just natural earth filled space.

_Perfect!_

And as he saw Starscream transform in the air behind, reaching, his fists ready to start tearing limb from tightened limb, the grey Seeker was _anything_ but pleased.

As grudgingly as he admitted it to himself, Starscream's aerial skills were superior. It was probably the _only_ positive thing to him and even that was debatable.

But _today_, Thundercracker was going to be the superior one. Too much was riding on it. His destiny _demanded_ it.

_It's not happenin' today, Screamer…you ARE NOT pulling me out the sky today! You're gonna play this little game on MY terms!_

The desert land turning into rocky canyons, Thundercracker caught sight of a long ago familiar spot where Starscream had once had him kneeling in front of him like a slave. Knowing the best chance to get a clear shot was on the ground without any kind of aerial moves being thrown in, Thundercracker headed there immediately.

"_GET BACK HERE TRAITOR!_" Starscream yelled behind him.

Suddenly then, Thundercracker's internal sensors started going off.

"_Decepticon energy signature detected. Unit 'Skywap' approaching."_

_By the time I'm done with Screamer, Warp won't know what hit him and I'll be long gone!_ Thundercracker thought joyously as he dove sharply down into the canyons, Starscream following, the bait being set and reeled in with sheer cunning diligence.

Hitting the dirt ground, Thundercracker felt the spark extractor he had hidden.

_Do not fear the unknown, the untouched, for it will lead you to your destiny._

_You will be able to return to Cybertron a hero among your own kind._

_Thundercracker, you are a hero, don't you see it?_

Seeing the Decepticon leader touch down finally in front of him, transforming with a wild hatred gaze in his optics, Thundercracker let out a cold, calculating laugh.

_Oh yes, I see it…do I ever!_ Thundercracker thought.

"_That's it traitor! Laugh at your own oncoming death_!" Starscream shouted.

Thundercracker grinned wickedly at the Raptor.

This was it.

The moment of destiny fulfilling truth.

Redemption…glory…a sense of absolute purpose…

"_Hear that ringing in your auditory circuits, Screamer? Enjoy it because it's the sound of your own destruction!_" Thundercracker shouted back.

Grabbing the spark splitter from his subspace, the smooth finished exterior holding deadly circuitry inside, Thundercracker took his arm and hurled it straight for the Raptor's chest. Just as Shockwave's utter assurance had said, the splitter flew through the air, the metal grapplers activated, poking out to attach itself to its target and drive the splitter to its intended goal.

It was beautiful. So very beautiful. Laughing victoriously, Thundercracker detected it…the slight hint of _fear_ encompassing Starscream's face…outright panic induced _fear_ as the Grey Seeker saw the Raptor quickly draw the unwanted conclusion he was not the only one who was capable of building a weapon of destruction either.

_Closer. Lightning speed. Deadly accuracy. One of the most lethal weapons ever built…_

And as the tip of the splitter was about to hit Starscream's chest, a shadow appeared behind him, a teleportation sneak attack capable by only one Decepticon.

_Skywarp._

"_NO!!" _Thundercracker screamed at the top of his vocal processor, the ultimate nightmare playing out before his optics.

Scoffing defiantly at the F-16, Starscream leapt into the air, dodging the splitter just barely as it continued on its lethal path, barreling itself into Skywarp's chest, tearing through his armor easily and without a care. Not even realizing what had happened, a stunned silence fell over the black Raptor as he looked down at himself, the metal rod embedding itself sadistically.

Enraged, Thundercracker turned around, Starscream hovering above, a look of subtle distress upon him from seeing his second in command being taken out so brutally, only to be quickly turned into an arrogant victorious smirk.

"_Hear THAT sound, Thundercracker? That is the sound of your OWN future destruction!" _Starscream shouted.

"_Watch it, Thundercracker…watch ALL OF IT! Watch as your former best friend dies by your treacherous hands! Make no mistake, the next time we meet, you will know my wrath like no other Cybertronian!"_

And as Starscream transformed and flew off, leaving his fallen comrade behind, not so much as giving a backward concerned glance, Thundercracker rushed over to Skywarp.

Having fell to the ground, Skywarp laid on his back, his body convulsing violently from the electric pulses being forced throughout, the spark splitter driving itself deeper and deeper.

"_WARP!!_" Thundercracker screamed. He scrambled over to him hysterically, trying to grab the splitter out with his hands, pulling and tugging, Skywarp's screams of torturous pain and agony filling the canyons all around.

But from the surge of energy the splitter was creating, Thundercracker was shoved backward, the electric shock making his body tingle and over ride inside. Desperate, the grey Seeker got to his feet again and proceeded to try and pull it out once again, reading the surprise, shock, and _hurt_ filling Skywarp's optics, only to be thrust backward again from the thousands of volts being emitted.

"_This wasn't meant for you, Warp! I swear! I swear to Primus it wasn't!" _Thundercracker shouted pitifully.

The splitter drove itself all the way through. Unable to stop it, Thundercracker watched helplessly in sickening riveting horror as his former best friend was slowly being taken offline by the very weapon made by his own hands.

And as the grey Seeker saw the whitish blue, light emit from Skywarp's chest, his front chest cavity splitting wide open, his body coming to a sudden rest, Thundercracker knew the weapon had completed its mission with unflinching, unwavering, raw deliberate precision.

…_most lethal weapon you will ever encounter…_

_There will be no stopping it._

…_this will be what grants you your destiny…_

_You have but one opportunity._

Doubling over from the trauma, the dirt beneath him, the earth still and calm, brown liquid out of Thundercracker's mouth, unable to move, the body of his former best friend and brother in arms, lay dead not even a few feet away.

**Author's End Notes:**

_**The quote Thundercracker uses, "Hear that ringing in your auditory circuits…" is actually a variation from the toy spec bios. The original reads similar, "The ringing in your ears is the sound of your own destruction."**_


	12. Ronin

**Chapter 12**

Roaming endlessly…the black night sky clear and peaceful…a tranquility to soothe the fussiest of mechs. But as Thundercracker sped through his personal solace, any traces of tranquility that habitually crept over him before were no where to be found. Not this time.

Just how long he had been in the air, Thundercracker didn't know...the coordinates to where he was, the destination he was heading. He didn't care. He barely recalled transforming to even _get_ in the air. He just wanted to be gone, _away…_far, far away from _everything_… Decepticon, Autobot, human…

_Himself._

Teetering in between unfocused unstableness and careless recklessness, Thundercracker tried shaking the rampant bombarding pictures plaguing his logic circuits unmercifully...the deadly mistake he had inadvertently caused…

But the horrific nightmarish thoughts were _nothing_ when compared to what was _heard_ continuously reverberating over and over - all rational excuses that might've wanted to be lead to an absolution staying buried.

_Skywarp…_

_His fluid curling screams…_

_The canyon walls bouncing the sounds of the brutal death scene all around… _

Despite everything Skywarp had done to him, Thundercracker could never find it in his spark to harbor that much animosity to want to extinguish his life line. He just couldn't. As much as he wished he _could_, as much molten fury that flowed through him for what his former best friend had subjected him to, _actually _going ahead with the action was unthinkable.

_Screamer hasn't turned on his own kind._

_The fact of the matter is, no matter how arrogant Screamer is, no matter how much of his short lived legacy he's in love with, he will __never__ submit to any type of Autobot rule over him. And unlike all of our brethren back home, he's not __afraid__ to admit it._

It was all truth…_every single last word of it_. And Thundercracker knew it. But the _most_ truth filled statement was the _reason _for following a Decepticon whom they had both once agreed harmoniously wasn't fit to lead himself in a straight line, let alone an entire war hungry army.

_The right all Decepticons are entitled to...to conquer._

Skywarp _was _right. That was what being a Decepticon stood for, what their entire existence was based on. And as Thundercracker continued on his way, trying to control his body from shuddering and weaving from side to side, he wondered if maybe he had been created with a glitch, a short somewhere that kept him from totally believing in that right.

Learning about human ways of life was something his fellow Decepticons had always scoffed at. That type of inconsequential nonsense was for the "user friendly" Autobots. Human's puny existences and strange earth customs were not worth expelling any kind of wasted energy on. What other view could exist about a species that could be exterminated by simply stepping on them?

But despite that common uniting belief amongst his former comrades, Thundercracker had still managed to learn a few things about the humans and their ways. Humans had a name for the "glitch" Thundercracker was sure he had been mistakenly created with.

_Conscience_.

Nearing a massive body of water turned black by the reflection of the night sky, Thundercracker traveled along until the shoreline started to come into view.

The first time they had been on earth, he would always find a way to sneak out, taking off by himself where no one was talking in his auditory circuits and no kind of disruption interrupted his much needed peace of mind. And it wasn't before long Thundercracker quickly found that if he continued in a westward path, the water would always appear.

With the shoreline completely vacant of any life signatures, Thundercracker dove down and transformed, touching the soft sand below with no noise at all, looking out to what the human's called the Pacific Ocean - derivative term of another word, _mare pacificum,_ meaning "peaceful sea".

The wind was slightly breezy as the waves rolled in, reaching a breathtaking crescendo and then tapering off as they came to the shoreline.

And then it started, relentlessly, unfaltering.

Flashes before him…a retelling of his entire spark life…vivid, crystal clear images…

_The gladiator pits, dueling to the death…serving Megatron…the attempted destruction of the Autobots…fearsome battle tactics…Megatron being defeated…the Decepticon forces splitting…coming back to earth to rule…to conquer…_

_Skywarp…convulsing as the spark splitter drove itself through…sheer hurt and lethal suffering spread openly through his face…_

The images…they were like an earth storm settling inside…a tornado forming to decimate and consume everything in its angry path without any sympathy but to leave wreckage filled after effects of its actions.

Thundercracker looked up at the sky, no other living soul around, the waves crashing and falling onto the shore in front of him.

_Destiny…seeds of conflict…the path to tread…_

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??_" Thundercracker shouted as loud as he could, his optics fixated on the sky, not caring if someone might hear or see him.

…_they would commit what was called __seppuku__ which is the Japanese term for ritual suicide…_

…_they felt they didn't have any purpose left…_

…_what does 'ronin' mean…_

…_drifting person…_

_You're a warrior, aren't you?_

The fleshy medic's words drifted into his logic circuits.

"_SHUT UP!!_"

Taking his gun from his subspace, Thundercracker held it, his hands shaking, knowing _exactly_ the anguished emotion Bluestreak felt that night in the med bay, only this time around, no one was there to help _him. There was no comfort for him._

Deliberately letting the gun fall from his hands, seeing it tumble onto the sand next to him, Thundercracker dropped down to his knee joints, the white pristine sand cushioning his crushing weight.

The Seeker buried his head in his hands, Skywarp's torture flashing all around, torture he himself had brought about from lustful ambition.

_He was alone._

_Alone and drifting._

_Ronin._


	13. Breakdown

**_Why can't you see my need for forgiveness?_**

**_The truth and the lies confused as one_**

**_I can't believe in anything sacred_**

**_When I don't believe in anything_**

**_I am alone_**

**_Locked in my memories_**

**_There's nowhere left for me to hide_**

**_But I am not real_**

**_I've made all I am with lies_**

**_"Why" – Recorded by Stabbing Westward_**

**Chapter 13**

Nyree yawned some, taking a quick peek at her watch.

8:22 p.m.

It had been a long, long day. Soothing visions of heading to her apartment off base and plopping down on her sofa to watch CSI at ten had never looked so good. Down in Tampa, being out in the warm Florida sun or hanging out with one or two friends from the 261st, there hadn't been much t.v. watching.

Since getting transferred though, there was _a lot_ of spare time on her hands after work, something that made her restless from being on the go before.

It hadn't been quite a month since the infamous Will shouting match, but the winds of change were certainly blowing. Besides the commincation shift with Thundercracker, the same was holding true for her fellow mechanics as well.

Ever since the confrontation, every single one of them talked to her more, striking up friendly joking conversations with her daily - they especially liked to pick on her since she was so short - and even inviting her to lunch with them.

Any work that needed an extra hand was simply done as a team, no griping, no bitching - the way it _should_ have been in the first place. Knowing how there was nothing more annoying than working with a lazy ass, Nyree rountinely volunteered her help if she wasn't busy and saw they were willing to do the same for her in return.

And as the one hundred pound mechanic with the dark almond shaped eyes was getting ready to close up shop inside the hanger, most of the others having already left, Nyree sighed to herself. They had invited her to join them up the street for a few drinks but her feet and lower back were aching so bad that they ultimately made the decision for her.

Heading over to the hanger bay doors to pull them closed, Nyree saw Will coming up to her. In all her life, she had never met anyone who had done a complete 360 like he did. Not only did he talk to her, sometimes asking for advice if he was stumped on something, but also treated her as if he had known her for years.

But an apology was never heard and Nyree decided on staying thankful for the small things in life instead - being able to work in a non hostile environment.

"You gonna close everything up or do you want me to?" Will asked, walking up next to her.

Nyree waved a hand at the Staff Sergeant, smiling.

"I'll get it. I've got to put a few wrenches away and lock everything up, but that's pretty much it. The MP shift is already here on guard patrol so I should be alright."

Will nodded and then turned around to head out but quickly stopped, a serious expression over him.

"Hey Nyree?"

"Yeah Will?"

"Hey…I never…for everything…awhile back…I never apologized…for pushing you…for running my mouth off. I'm sorry…for that."

Nyree stood, speechless.

"That was totally uncool of me, totally uncool," Will said quietly, obviously ashamed over what had gone down.

"Thank you for the apology. It's okay, Will. Really. It's in the past," Nyree said brightly.

"Are you still being transferred out?" she said suddenly, remembering the rumour that started circulating a few days after they both had been pulled into Captain Metcalf's office.

Will shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess. Captain Metcalf said it was either that or he was going to bring charges up for conduct unbecoming an airman. I think I rather want the transfer. You know how the military works…nuthin's quick."

Nyree gave off a slight chuckle.

"Now come on Will! You know that's why we stay in it! Low pay, slow progress...it's every person's ideal job environment!"

Will rolled his eyes at her, smiling. "Yeah, really…"

"Well, I'm gonna head out…you comin' to Delaney's with the rest of us?" Will asked.

"Nah…I'm beat…gonna head home and watch CSI."

"Alright, cool…see ya…"

"See ya!" Nyree replied.

"Hey, that torque wrench?" Will said then.

"Yeah?"

"Works like a charm in that tight spot…" Will winked at her.

Laughing at his remark, Nyree watched as he headed out, the hanger quiet and empty, all four F-16's sitting inside safely.

It had been about four days since seeing Thundercracker and she was starting to wonder where he had been. Usually he touched down once a day, if not for anything else, to demand she replace this or that, but as Nyree was slowly coming to find out, it wasn't because he was trying to be nasty about it. As Captain Metcalf had warned her some time ago, his "distinctive" persona would take a little getting use to.

And as Nyree was about to shut the hanger doors, she saw the familiar grey Decepticon touch down on the runway out a ways.

Smiling happily, Nyree went out to greet her alien "friend".

* * *

He was losing his logic circuits. It was punishment…for everything…someone…_something…_was taking out all their wrath and incessant fury out on him. There was no other explanation for it…all the denying, all the running, all the violent brutality was now being dully rewarded, a climatic claim for justice he had always secretly feared would find him.

_Do not let your internal conflict lead you into the abyss…_

The abyss…he was there…falling deeper and deeper...its clinging grasp of twisted, distorted reality digging its claws swiftly into him.

He hadn't recharged in four solar cycles.

It wouldn't let him…the abyss…it had its hold…

Whenever Thundercracker felt his optics start to close, speeding through the air furiously, all there were, were images…images he wanted shattered in half and disintegrated.

But he had somewhere to be, someone he _had_ to talk too, someone who could hold the answers.

Seeing the human flying squadron's base below him finally, the fleshy medic running onto the runway to greet him, Thundercracker touched down, transforming immediately. His internal systems wanted to shut down from energy reserves being slowly depleted, the lack of recharge putting his circuits into a hazy frenzied state, but somehow, he managed to walk over to Nyree, a fierce blazoned look in his optics.

"Hey TC! I was wonderin' about ya! You missed a good training simulation today…I heard Lt.Sanders really…"

"Stop your petty rambling squish! Ronins…do they ever find their purpose? Tell me! I need to know!" Thundercracker snapped.

Nyree was bewildered. The overly agitated, nervous demeanor was totally unlike him. If there was one way to describe Thundercracker, it was "smug crankiness". But the trembling…the shaking on him reminded Nyree of movies showing people going through drug withdrawals.

"TC, are you okay? Did…did something happen to you?"

"_Answer the question NOW! Do Ronins ever find their purpose?"_

"I…I…I don't know..." Nyree said, a wave of fear coming over her from Thundercracker's bizarre behavior.

Dropping himself to her eye level, Nyree saw a clear crazed expression on him.

Feeling a knot form in her stomach, Nyree took a couple steps backward.

"TC, whatever it is that happened to you…I can try to fix it…just calm down, okay? I don't have any problem staying to work on you…just calm down…I'll do whatever you want…"

She couldn't even scream. It happened _that_ fast. Thundercracker's hand...toward her...her body being shoved onto the pavement beneath, almost knocking the wind right out of her.

"_Why are you doing this? What's wrong? Just tell me and I'll help you!_" Nyree cried as she finally caught her breath.

Looking around to see if any of the night guard patrol were anywhere around, Nyree saw she was in no such luck.

Bringing his arm missiles online, Thundercracker pointed them at her.

"_Ronins! Answer squish or I will burn off every piece of flesh covering your body!"_

Panic stricken fear - heart pounding fear - inside her chest, paralyzing her.

"Don't do this, TC…_please_…_Oh God…please don't…_" Nyree whimpered.

"_You are damaging my patience! I will ask you one LAST time…do ronins ever find their purpose?"_

Nyree thought quickly…she didn't understand…but as she thought about the word 'ronin', it made sense…he was asking her about the book she had told him about.

"They have to find their own path. Only they can be the ones to decide their futures, their destiny…"

Seeing the fleshy medic trembling in front of him, her eyes filled with fear and _hurt_, pleading for her life, Thundercracker saw Skywarp…the spark splitter embedding itself in his chest…_the look_ in his optics…

_Oh Holy Primus! What have I done? What's happening to me?_ Thundercracker thought frantically, stumbling backward somewhat as he hurriedly shut his arm missiles down, realizing the catastrophic mistake he had almost made again.

He wasn't looking to hurt her. He just wanted answers. Salvation.

Absolution.

Ashamed, Thundercracker backed up further, his footsteps making a distincitve _clinking_ sound on the pavement.

With a silent, desperate apology written on his face, Thundercracker transformed and leapt back into the sky.

* * *

He didn't know if he was going to make it. It wasn't far, but Thundercracker couldn't seem to reach it fast enough.

_The fleshy medic…on the pavement…crying…_

It all felt surreal, as if watching everything through a haze where nothing made sense. He could see it, but was unable to stop himself, all motor control having suddenly been lost.

_The pit of the abyss...darkness enclosing around him..._

Spotting the Harrison Airforce Base within range, Thundercracker dove toward it. Optimus had tried contacting him through his radio com several times, but the Seeker had turned it off, not wanting to deal with it.

"_Energy reserves dangerously low."_

Touching down on the base, the steel doors within his reach, Thundercracker couldn't hold it off anymore...the pure exhaustion...his crumbling unstable mental state...they were taking over...they were winning...he needed peace and quiet...even if just for a little bit...

With his logic circuits spinning rapidly out of control, the grey Seeker stumbled forward, collapsing onto the ground.


	14. Needed Answers, Sound Advice

**Chapter 14**

"That is my rational conclusion, Prime."

Nodding to the black and white military strategist on the screen in front of him, Optimus sighed somewhat. He wasn't surprised. For as long as he had experienced battle, nothing ever came as a surprise. But upon hearing Prowl's report about the current situation back on Cybertron, a familiar disappointment spread through him that not even his forever sanguinity could hide.

"That is what I was afraid of, Prowl. Is Mirage certain what he saw were Decepticon weapons?" Optimus pressed.

"Yes, he is. You know that old fusing plant on the other side of Iaccon here would be ideal for the Cons to gather and plan their method of attack. Those tunnels underneath go on forever and a light year. It houses everything they need and is one of the few massive structures left that is actually still standing halfway decent," Prowl asserted, his voice calm as ever.

"This is Shockwave's doing, I assume?" Optimus replied knowingly.

"I believe so. However, Soundwave and him both have actually been quite compliant and reserved lately," Prowl replied.

"Which is an even bigger reason for concern," Optimus said back.

"Precisely," Prowl agreed. "Which reminds me…have you experienced another plane of conscious through the matrix?"

Optimus shook his head no.

"If the recipient receiving the message is confident and aware of their path, it needs only to show itself once. Only when the recipient is unsure and unknowing does it appear repeatedly."

"Shockwave does not demonstrate the cunning charisma that embodied Megatron, or the hand to hand fighting capabilities he held. However, he is patient and very resourceful…a master of approach and procedure. I would have to agree in tandem on what the matrix has revealed to you about him being the uniting faction among the Decepticon army."

"I share your opinion as well, Prowl. Until this can be sorted out another way, I am going to have to ask for full reports sent every solar cycle to me. Have Mirage and Hound make sure they are on alert at all times when they are out patrolling and make sure the others know the same."

"Understood," the black and white Autobot replied firmly.

"If there is indeed anything Shockwave and the others are planning, if they are getting ready to mobilize against us, then we need to be prepared at all costs."

"I believe if you and the others were still present on Cybertron, Shockwave would _not _be so confident about whatever upheaval he is planning. I think he interperates your absence here as a window of opportunity. How is the situation coming out to be there on earth?" Prowl asked.

"It appears things are at a stalemate, for the time being. Starscream has been detected canvassing the human city near by. Thundercracker has coincided with my internal feeling that he is doing it as a future plan of attack."

Prowl's lip components formed a slight troubled frown.

"Your judgments have always exhibited remarkable expertise, courage, and integrity. I do not mean any disrespect but do you feel it is wise to trust Thundercracker?"

"He is misguided but I feel he exhibits a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong," Optimus explained.

"Only because Megatron is not around anymore," Prowl replied sullenly.

"Perhaps with Megatron gone, Thundercracker is able to fully focus on more of what _he _wants than on what one being wants _for _him. That is why all of us have willingly continued to give so much to the cause, because of freedom. And even though he is a Decepticon, Thundercracker is still entitled to that right."

Prowl nodded silently at his commander.

"Just be careful, Prime. He switched sides once already. There is no telling that if the dark side's odds are better favored, he will seek the freedom you speak of there instead of on the light side, _the right side, _with us."

"I shall keep that in mind, Prowl."

"Please inform me, how is Bluestreak progressing?"

"As best as can be expected considering…"

"I have not been assiduous enough in sending him a transmission as of late. Please pass along my sincere apologies to him, would you Prime? I do hope he has not acquired the logic that I am ignoring him. I am not. It's just with everything that's been…"

"No worries, old friend. Bluestreak knows full well of your deep concern," Optimus said reassuringly.

"Primus…when Jazz informed me of what happened…I firmly held that was it for him…that he was going to be taken to that same sinister place we found him in. In all the time I have known Bluestreak, I do not think I can _ever_ recall a being whom he was so emotionally attached to," Prowl commented.

"It was intensely troubling to see him go through that tragic experience. I can tell much sorrow lingers. That sort of loss will never leave him I am sure. All of us here are trying to help him through it, although from what Jazz has informed me, Bluestreak has taken up quite a friendship with Thundercracker."

"Well if Bluestreak is willing to give Thundercracker a chance, after everything his Decepticon brethren did to him in his home city, perhaps I will consider it as well," Prowl said.

Continuing, the military strategist said, "I must be going. I will have a full report sent to you tomorrow…until then, old friend…"

"Until then," Optimus nodded.

Pushing the button to sever the connection, Optimus stood silently at the main frame, thinking about the Seeker whom Major Lansing and a few of his soldiers found collapsed out side the front steel doors a few nanocycles ago.

Hearing footsteps behind, the Autobot commander turned and saw his chief medic coming up to him, a perplexed expression set on his face.

"Well?" Optimus asked patiently.

"I've given him a rapid infusion of high grade energon to help jump start his systems. He had neither any human jet fuel left in him or energon alike. He's in la la land right now though…probably will be for quite some time from how depleted he was," Ratchet replied.

"Any severe trauma elsewhere?"

"No, none. I don't understand it. I did a complete system scan. I inspected every crevice and hinge on his body. There's no external or internal damage to him. He's in pristine Decepticon fighting shape…except for the fact he can't stand up."

Ratchet stopped then and added puzzled, "It's almost as if he drained himself of his own energy on purpose. Whatever happened to him….whatever it was that drove him to do it…it couldn't have been good…and I'm willing to bet a new undercarriage Screamer had _something_ to do with it," Ratchet replied, his voice hinting at a small twinge of pity.

"If what you are saying is correct, Ratchet, then an undisturbed recharge cycle is what Thundercracker needs more than anything at the moment. Let him rest. I will speak with him when he is up and is faring better," Optimus replied.

Like his medic in front of him, the Autobot leader was more than puzzled as well. What had the grey Decepticon been through the last four solar cycles to not only make him turn his radio com off, but also nearly put himself into voluntarily stasis lock?

Never forgetting how every situation has their time and place, the revered Autobot commander went back to the plotting grid he had been working on, patiently anticipating when the time would eventually present itself with the answers he was looking to know.

* * *

Memories and pain. Pain and regret…washing through him like a brand new system flush but with none of the pleasant feelings involved.

_Watch it, Thundercracker…watch ALL OF IT! Watch as your former best friend dies by your treacherous hands…_

Oh yes, had the grey Seeker seen and watched indeed…an ironic cruel display of the one thing he never saw himself doing, only to be forced to witness it first hand and then left to wallow in its devastating effects as a vindictive reward.

And after the desperately needed three solar cycle recharge, Thundercracker finally woke at the Autobot base, all physical troubles better, although mentally was another story.

Physical damage could be repaired. One could go about their way to another day, but mental damage hovered, never fully healing. Underhanded trickery stayed right below the surface, rearing its ugly head when least expected.

Making his way out of the med bay silently, seeing no one around, Thundercracker strolled through the corridors, his internal chrono telling him it was mid evening. Passing the command center, he saw Major Lansing and a few other humans standing there, but none of the Autobots.

With the fractured mind set he had been in, Thundercracker's logic and reasoning circuits hurried to adjust themselves to the healthy one, registering his surroundings as if seeing them for the first time, the whole frenzied state from before murky and mist filled.

Heading no where in general, he decided to see what it was like outside. For the area they had settled in, Thundercracker had learned it never reached extremely cold, although the temperature would still drop significantly during the period when the earth was at its closest point to the sun - or as the humans named it, "winter".

He had found it strange the coldest temps occurred when the earth was tilted closest to their biggest star and that the warmer temps came from the earth being farthest - another item he would never understand about fleshlings and their planet.

Finally reaching the runway out back, feeling the air crisp and cool, Thundercracker saw the sun starting to set in the far off horizon. How so many times before he had seen the same, so close to it, feeling its radiating energy, watching it in utter peace. It was one of the few things about earth he actually could admit to thoroughly enjoying with all of his spark life.

_...your new Autobot chums and those insects you so like to keep company with…"_

_"…have both informed me of your defection. Is the information brought forth to me of truth?"_

_"Don't do this, TC_…_please_…_Oh God…please don't…"_

Thundercracker closed his optics, hearing it all...yelling and screaming…

Hearing footsteps suddenly, snapped out of his disturbing trance, Thundercracker spun around, optics narrowed as he saw Optimus Prime heading toward him.

"How are you feeling Thundercracker?" The Autobot leader asked.

"Alright," Thundercracker replied dryly.

"Ratchet tells me you were in a very bad state…but yet there was no external or internal damage done."

"Glad to know your medic is so good at his job."

"Thundercracker, I have always respected your privacy. I have never pressed for information when I was not absolutely sure it needed to be done. But I must ask you, what happened?"

Thundercracker got silent, a sharp tormented silence he didn't want with him, ever. Turning back to the sunset, the grey Seeker thought about it, what he did, the mistakes he had made.

"Thundercracker?" Optimus asked gently.

Thundercracker stared off at the sunset in deep thought and then finally spoke.

"In all your millenniums as leader, as supreme ruler of the Autobots, have you ever made a mistake you wished you could undo? Something so bad you were sure you were being punished for it everyday?"

Optimus walked up next to the grey Seeker, catching the repentant expression written openly on his face, an expression he had never seen on any Decepticon ever before.

"I do not rule as supreme leader, Thundercracker," Optimus began, his tone still gentle. "The matrix has granted me the leadership capabilities. I only do its will physically. And with that notion, yes, there have been times when I have wondered about my decisions…such as when Jazz was taken offline. I came out to the very point where you are standing now and contemplated all that we Autobots have been fighting for, what we believe…and wondered if there were mistakes that could have been avoided."

Even without uttering a word, Optimus couldn't help but notice how desperately _lost_ the Decepticon looked, like he wanted somewhere to belong but was failing to get there no matter how hard he tried.

"Thundercracker, tell me…what happened?"

Decepticons were not "soft" mechs by no means, driven by an innate desire to conquer yes, but not "emotionally" driven. They didn't sit around in care circles sharing "feelings". Not only was that a guaranteed ridicule for incompetent weakness, it was also a sure guarantee of having the slaggin pit beat out of you as well.

For as long as Thundercracker could remember, he had always lived his existence keeping things...self doubts, insecurities, and even _fears_. But what was being now was far worse than any of those three put together.

Sighing finally, Thundercracker let it out, mainly due to it weighing so heavily rather than wanting to confide.

"I was out flying…and I came across Screamer…so we went metal to metal…no big surprise. I don't know if you've noticed but ever since me jumping into that honored traitor status that I highly recommend to any Bot, him and I have developed a fondness for wanting to slag the other to pieces...had him right where I wanted him too, Prime…almost had all of your problems solved…"

Optimus waited as he saw Thundercracker take another huge weighted sigh in.

"When I went to hit Screamer dead in the chest, aiming right for where his spark sat, he dodged it and Skywarp appeared behind him…took everything instead…and I…watched…him…on the ground…being taken offline…I couldn't…I couldn't stop…it," Thundercracker finished, his voice filled with mournful shame.

The Seeker was holding something back, Optimus was sure of it. In all the battles he had ever been in, a single shot to the chest was not even enough to extinguish a spark entirely. But as the Autobot commander saw the waves of riveting torment and suffering on the Decepticon, he figured he would wait until a more proper time to press the matter.

Putting a gentle hand onto Thundercracker's shoulder, Optimus said gently to the anguished Seeker, "I am sorry to hear of that, Thundercracker."

"Really, Prime? Isn't that just one less of a problem for you and your crew to have to deal with?" Thundercracker spat out scornfully.

"When Megatron was defeated back on Cybertron, I did not rejoice. I mourned his passing. It saddens all of us…this war…the casualties and sacrifices given…none of us ever wants to _have_ to kill a fellow Cybertronian. Many of us Autobots did not want to fight because of that fact. Just because there are casualties on the opposing side doesn't mean you have to rejoice in their deaths."

Thundercracker turned away from the Autobot commander, ashamed for his scornful remark, feeling suddenly self conscious about the tumultuous agony rising through him.

"It wasn't meant for him…I wasn't after Warp…I didn't do it to…to…kill him…that's not what I was after…everything just went wrong…it wasn't supposed to be like that, Prime! It wasn't supposed to go down like that…" Thundercracker cried out, his words tumbling out frantically.

Dropping down to his knees, as he did the night on the ocean shore, Thundercracker said softly, "_It wasn't supposed to go down like that…"_

Feeling a supportive hand come on him again, the grey Seeker sat on the runway, grateful for the small amount of comfort near him this time.

* * *

Thundercracker knew the entire Autobot crew was well aware of what happened - not like the whole ordeal could've remained a secret for very long anyway. As the next earth week wore on, whenever any of them would come around him, instead of shooting their normal looks of restrained contempt, their faces held a more softer, sympathetic expression.

He didn't want their sympathy. He didn't want their "emotional softness". He just wanted to forget about everything…go back to normal…to have one day where his thoughts were not dictated by that fateful day in the canyon.

But for even as much as they all seemed to express their silent concern, they left him alone, striking up polite conversations here and there, exchanging casual friendly greetings in the corridor, but nothing too in depth. And for that private space they granted to him, Thundercracker was extremely thankful.

Sitting in his quarters in his micro chair, holding the homemade "super soaker" Skywarp had made for him so long ago, Thundercracker was taken back to happier times when nothing was in limbo, everything made sense, and no one was constantly shooting him sympathetic glances of a terrible mistake he was made to relive everyday.

And as he was about to set it down to recharge for the night, Thundercracker heard a light tapping at his door. If it hadn't been so quiet in his quarters, the noise would've been missed altogether. Setting the toy on his desk, Thundercracker got up and pushed the button to open his door.

"Hi…" a small voice said.

Thundercracker looked at Bluestreak standing there, looking like he was scared to death the Seeker might haul off and pummel him with his fists for disturbing him. Having been drained of most desires to do _anything_ the past few earth weeks, Thundercracker couldn't get up the energy to be mad at the young gunner standing in front of him then.

"Motor mouth…"

"I just came to…to…see how…you're doing," Bluestreak stammered. "Do you want me to go? I can leave you alone…you know…because I don't want your auditory circuits to explode or anything…that wouldn't be good…I don't think I would like that too much either…"

Thundercracker's mind threw up images of what he did to the fleshy medic…how he had almost killed her…He was still online but not on the same wave of consciousness as everyone else.

"I…I…think I might need…to ask you something, Blue…some advice…since you're here," Thundercracker finally mumbled lowly, his optics looking at the floor.

He hadn't been back to the human flying squadron's base ever since that night. He just couldnt' look at her, after what he did.

Catching the immediate seriousness of his tone, Bluestreak nodded back as the Decepticon gestured for him to walk inside his quarters.

"Alright, TC…" Bluestreak replied softly.

* * *

Sitting on his recharge bed, Thundercracker relayed everything - what he could remember at least as some parts were hazy - to Bluestreak who was sitting in the micro chair not even fazed by the tiny piece of "furniture", giving the Seeker his utmost attention.

"I was so fraggin' screwed up in the logic circuits that night…I don't even remember flying around…I just remember touching down and seeing her…and thinking I had to ask her…I had to know…and she just kept backing away from me….and then I just lost it…" Thundercracker said remorsefully.

"You didn't mean to do it, right TC? You didn't mean to scare her…" Bluestreak replied. "You had a lot…happen…to you…where your thinking wasn't…on the right path."

"I think I did a lot more than scare her, Blue…her eyes…the way she looked at me…" Thundercracker said softly, looking away and down to the floor. "She looked like she thought she was going to die…right then and there…that I was going to kill her…that…that…"

Thundercracker stopped. He didn't even know if he could get it out.

"What, TC?" Bluestreak asked.

"She looked like she had thought we were…friends…like pals…just like how Skywarp looked…"

Silence fell between the two mechs as Bluestreak thought over what Thundercracker had just said, trying to think up a solution.

"You didn't mean it, right?"

Thundercracker shook his head.

"No…I didn't."

"Do you like her?"

"_What_? I am _not_ going down this route with you again, Blue, do you understand me?" Thundercracker growled at the young hunched up Autobot.

"That's not what I meant…I meant do you like her as a friend? Do you _consider _her a friend?"

Thundercracker shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess…I never thought about it. She's always been polite and nice to me…and she knows her nuts and bolts pretty okay…"

"Make her something…you know, a token of your friendship and then give it to her and tell her you're sorry. Humans like to get gifts. Kate loved the necklace I had Hide make for her. She never took it off. I'm sure your fleshy medic will feel the same."

"Make something?" Thundercracker repeated, catching sight of all the junk sitting in their respective piles on the other side of the room.

"What the pit am I supposed to make? An ion blaster?" Thundercracker exclaimed and then broke off into a mocking tone saying, "Hey, for the other day I almost melted the flesh off you, will you accept this gift as an apology and a token of our friendship?"

Bluestreak shrugged back.

"I'm just trying to be helpful. If you want, I can help you make something for her…"

"Yeah and what a wonderful project that will be I'm sure…"

Bluestreak giggled back.

Getting up from the micro chair, stretching out, Bluestreak smiled brightly at Thundercracker.

"Let me know...we're neighbors so you can always hop right over," Bluestreak suggested cheerfully.

Looking at the metal toy gun sitting down on the desk, Bluestreak commented, "Neat toy!"

"It was…there's not much use for it anymore…" Thundercracker replied slowly.

"Maybe you could use it around here sometime…I bet you could get Hide _real_ good!" Bluestreak grinned.

Thundercracker smirked then, picturing the weapons specialist chasing him through the base, arm cannons drawn out, swearing every Cybertronian curse word at him…_just like the old days…_

Seeing the gunner start to walk out, Thundercracker said, "Blue?"

"Yep?"

"Thanks…for the advice…I'll think it over…"

"Anytime! Night!"

"Later."

Hearing his door close, Thundercracker looked back over to the junk piles, his mind temporarily lifted, wondering what in the name of Primus he could possibly build for a fleshy female medic who stood a whole five feet tall.


	15. Failure

**Chapter 15**

"Here, TC, let me do it! I've got a steady hand…you know…from being a sniper and all…I have a pretty good grasp…it'll be easier for me!" Bluestreak piped up cheerfully, looking at the huge spray gun the Seeker held.

A tiny piece of ivory colored canvas was sitting on the table in the rec room that was no bigger than a piece of poster board. Bluestreak had found it by accident in Ironhide's workshop out back, and upon making sure the weapons specialist wouldn't be needing it any further, took it to Thundercracker who agreed that the material would do for what he had in mind for the "gift" he had decided to make the fleshy medic.

Having seen the the project as a good way to keep his logic circuits off the constant plaguing thoughts about the deadly mistake that routinely kept him company, Thundercracker racked his logic circuits left and right about the suggestion Bluestreak had made two solar cycles ago. Finally getting an idea come to him about something she had said about herself awhile ago, Thundercracker proceeded to do a detailed search - with Bluestreak's cheerful help- on the information database the humans had created (or as they called it, "the internet"), finally coming across what he had been searching for.

"Really? You've got that _good _of aim? Then why is a good majority of the Decepticon army still online? What? Do you just close your optics and _imagine_ the cannon blast hitting the target so in your own jovial Bluestreak world, you can grant yourself that title?" Thundercracker answered back disbelievingly.

"I hit Blackout's back and top rotor at the same time…you were there…it was when Starscream had that spark extractor in the desert…when I got hit that one day, do you remember?"

"I was a little busy, motor mouth!"

"Yeah…Starscream _did _almost use that extractor on you, didn't he? I guess I would've been preoccupied with other things too," Bluestreak frowned.

"_Ya think?_" Thundercracker scoffed back. "You may be a _sharp_ shooter with those digits of yours, but apparently that's where it all ends as I see everything else got the _dull_ end of the deal."

Bluestreak giggled at Thundercracker's remark, not caring if the Seeker meant it to be nasty or not. From being around the Decepticon so much, most of what slid out of Thundercracker's vocal processor was hot air and not really meant as an insult.

"But I still _am_ a good shot, TC!" Bluestreak insisted.

Thundercracker rolled his optics at the gunner.

"When I want to have a day where I can't hit the broad side of a mountain, I will make sure you're right there with me, until then, I'll take your word for it."

Sometimes the grey Seeker wanted to bash his head through a wall from the neverending cheerful zealousness that seemed endless within the young gunner. If a mech was in a foul mood, they wanted to stay in a foul mood but as Thundercracker was slowly finding out, that was pretty hard to do around Bluestreak.

_No wonder that human of his liked him so slaggin much! He probably talked her ear off until he wore her down and she just gave in! _Thundercracker smirked to himself. _I wonder how he does it...stays that cheerful...after everything he went through in his home city..._

Ever since taking arms with the Autobots - it had to be admitted eventually Thundercracker supposed - the incessant, happy go lucky bantering that was common place for the blue Autobot was starting to settle well.

He was one of the few, if _only_ mechs Thundercracker had ever encountered who was genuinely _nice_ all the time, no matter what. There wasn't any "hidden" agendas. And given the deepening despair over everything recently, the grey Seeker saw the young gunner's presence as a welcoming uplifting light he so badly needed.

"Well, TC? You want me to do it?" Bluestreak asked again, pointing at the spray gun Thundercracker held. "That sprayer is so big to hit such a small surface…I won't mess it up! I promise!"

Thundercracker nodded in agreement.

"Alright…here…"

Taking the sprayer, Bluestreak bent down, and set to work on the gift the Seeker was hoping would make his fleshy medic forgive him for his trespasses.

* * *

_Well I'll be a slaggin' pit of a scrap heap! That motor mouth gunner didn't do too bad! _Thundercracker thought to himself approvingly, looking over the tiny piece of canvass he had spread out on his recharge bed.

The "artistic" type, Thundercracker was not. Not even close. He had a hard enough time doing self repairs to himself worth enough trying to do something "creative" for fun. That was Skywarp's thing.

Thundercracker remembered the purple and black Seeker was always up to something, always trying to make new gadgets to amuse the two of them, including one such homemade device that (accidentally) prevented the Constructicons from forming Devastator.

Having recalled one time and _one time only_, when they had decided they were going to try and take leadership from Megatron- as the Decepticon leader made sure they _all_ knew that mistake would never be made again - Skywarp constructed a small logic scrambler for fun, placing it on all six Constructicons simply by coming up to greet them with a plain slap on the back.

Thinking the scrambler would only impair their thinking (what little logic they actually possessed) and make then unable to speak or make a decision, the two Seekers howled with laughter when they saw the six mechs rooted to the ground from the scrambler taking over their motor impulses as well. It was one of the few times Megatron heaped any type of praise onto the two wingmates.

But as the grey Seeker looked at what he had sprawled out on his recharge bed, a desperate apology he was going to try and give from a night that had produced grave consequences, Thundercracker felt a shroud of anguished sorrow unfold through him.

Taking the canvass and rolling it up gently, the black coloring having dried perfectly, Thundercracker put it in his subspace until he would be able to head out to the human flying squadron in the morning.

"_Message incoming." _

Thundercracker looked at his laptop, the screen flashing. For the past three solar cycles, at the same time every night, the screen had done the same thing. And every time, the grey Seeker immediately shut it off, closing it shut. He knew who it was and what was going to be said.

_If I don't answer it now, he'll just keep trying and trying…I know him…_

Pulling the message screen up finally, Thundercracker saw Shockwave staring back at him.

"_Where have you been, Thundercracker? I have tried contacting you for three solar cycles. Do you not hear your message transmittals coming through?_" The purple Decepticon demanded impatiently.

"Actually, to be truthful, Shockwave, I heard it just fine…I just thought I'd ignore it for your benefit," Thundercracker spat back. "And since when do I have to sit around and wait for your messages?"

"Since Starscream sent me a vile unproductive message relaying how he _knew_ I was the one who gave you the designs for the spark splitter. I _do not_ appreciate having to deal with that touchy dilemma! The last pressing matter I need to be attending to is hearing Starscream's arrogant spiteful drivel threantening me!"

"Congratulations, Shockwave. Now my club has two members. Please pay your dues at the beginning of each solar cycle," Thundercracker snickered.

"Silence! I will not dare have you make a mockery of me, Thundercracker!"

"My pity for you is over flowing right now, Shockwave, honestly…see all the drowning I'm doing right now?"

"You have _failed,_ Thundercracker. You had but one opportunity…_one_…and it is now lost."

"Gee, Shockwave, how bout you make me another one so I can shove it up your conniving aft and drive it out through your optics when I get back to Cybertron! How bout that, huh? _I guarantee I WILL NOT MISS!_" Thundercracker seethed.

"You are an abhorrent disgrace, unworthy of calling yourself a Decepticon!"

"You forgot _traitor_, Shockwave. I'm getting to be quite fond of that description for me. It conjures up joyous warm feelings of such subliminal happiness," Thundercracker replied calmly.

"Your smug demeanor is failing to amuse, Thundercracker. I sincerely hope you will enjoy being among your new Autobot comrades on earth because you will never _ever_ step foot onto this planet again!"

"Do I detect a bit of _anger _laced within your logics? I'm shaking all over with fright, Shockwave. My hinges are starting to come unscrewed. I can barely control it," Thundercracker replied sarcastically.

Before Shockwave could utter a reply, Thundercracker spat, "What happened to 'Oh Mighty One' and "We await your heralded entrance'? Oh wait! That was before, when you were jumping for joy knowing I was going to take Screamer out so _you'd_ be able to eliminate any competition."

"My desire does not exist with being leader. It is for the cause."

"Do all of you drink from the same contaminated energon container?" Thundercracker shot back. "The cause…what slaggin' cause? That cause died with Megatron. If the cause was _that _great we wouldn't be scattered all over the place, now would we Oh Logical One?"

"Just because your logic circuits have been erased of any sense does not mean the rest of us have strayed from our path! Tell me Thundercracker…were you this smug and defiant when you watched Skywarp being taken offline by your overly brazen mistake?"

Thundercracker sat straight up, peering directly at the screen.

"_When I get back to Cybertron, Shockwave_," Thundercracker hissed. "_You'd better find another good, deep hole to crawl back into because I am going to hunt you down like the glorious Seeker I am and melt you to molten lava so you can join your precious Megatron...after I smugly and defiantly rip off every single hinge on your body_!"

"After the dire mistake of killing Skywarp and the price already put out for your spark, _you are in no position to threaten anyone!_" Shockwave threw back.

"If it means getting to kill you or Screamer in the end for the sheer pleasure I'll reap from it, then I'll be happy to pay _any_ price!"

"Remember your own words, traitor. They will be the last things you shall hear at your death!"

And before Thundercracker could utter anything else, the screen in front of him went blank.

* * *

_Skywarp. In the canyons…grinning…handing him the home made super soaker…_

_He was overjoyed at seeing his best friend, alive and well…the mistake undone…_

_Walking over to him…holding his hand out to take the toy…_

_Skywarp…pulling out a spark splitter…plunging it through his chest…falling onto the canyon floor…_

_Shockwave's voice through the air, "…were you this smug and defiant when you watched Skywarp being taken offline by your overly brazen mistake?"_

_The light…blinding…speaking…_

"_All is not lost…the conflict you must walk to the path...it will lead you to ever lasting peace."_

Optics opening, Thundercracker sat up, his body trembling.

Never had he done it before. He didn't think it was possible. Because he had walked for so long with rude arrogance.

But not now.

No.

Not now.

Putting his head into his hands, the grey Seeker mourned quietly, alone, the fluid dripping from his optics and onto the hands that had extinguished the spark from his once best friend.


	16. Flight Lesson and Reached Salvation

**Chapter 16**

Walking down the corridor to the exit doors, Thundercracker admitted it to himself. _He was looking forward to it. _

For what he had done to Skywarp, there would never be any self redemption. _Never._ Thundercracker readily knew that. He knew it the minute he saw the spark splitter drive itself vehemently into the black Raptor's chest. One day, far, far down the way, when the memories weren't so fresh and clear, when the self loathing eased its grip somewhat, self forgiveness might eventually enlighten his spark. But as for any type of salvation to undo the deadly deed he had committed, that would _never_ be.

But as he made his way down the corridor in the Autobot base, nodding halfway polite (for him at least) greetings to the Autobot crew who stood gathered around discussing their agenda for the day, Thundercracker felt maybe, _just maybe_, the gesture he was nanoclicks away from doing practically, was a small sliver of salvation he might be able to have after all.

Exchanging a slight grin toward Bluestreak as he passed by, the young gunner broke off from the group immediately. Strolling up to the Seeker, optics bright and anticipating, Bluestreak accompanied him on down the corridor.

"Today's the day, huh? That you're gonna give your fleshy medic the gift?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"That would appear to be the plan, motor mouth as I see your memory circuits haven't entirely _dulled_ after all."

Bluestreak bounced excitedly, not even catching the grey Seeker's round about jab. "I bet you can't wait! I wish I could be there to see her face! She's gonnna love it! You really had a great idea!" Bluestreak exclaimed.

"I know," Thundercracker replied proudly and then, shooting the young gunner a slight off handed grin, added slyly, "Of course, I did have _some_ help…"

Bluestreak giggled at his "compliment".

"Hey maybe…sometime…sometime…I could meet her! What do you think? You could bring her here!" Bluestreak piped up.

"Yeah, sure…let me just stick her in my cockpit and stop for dinner along the way…what the slag do you think I am? A Cybertronian taxi shuttle? Where on my exterior do you see 'Board here, public transportation'?"

"I could meet you out there, at the human's base. I've always wondered what she looked like…I mean, since you told me about her…maybe that would be better if I were to go there? I don't think Optimus would have a problem with it because that flying squadron is our air support, or least that's what I've heard Major Lansing say," suggested the cheerful gunner.

"With the track record you've had with female fleshies, motor mouth, the last thing I want to deal with is her meeting you and having her drool all over your foot or something," Thundercracker spat back, a highly disturbed feeling coming over him from the thought.

Bluestreak's optics widened suddenly as the two mechs made their way outside.

"Wow, you really think she would drool over _me?_ I don't think I'm a droolable type of Bot. That's Sunstreaker and Sideswipe...oh and Jazz too! I don't think Kate ever did that...but she did ask me if I 'wanted' her one time…I still don't know what she meant by that…I told her yes because I figured I had a 50/50 chance at answering wrong…is that a normal trait to human relationships…drooling?"

"I don't know, motor mouth, and I don't care!" Thundercracker shot back.

Bluestreak shrugged casually back. Getting quiet some, the gunner shot the Decepticon a quizzical look.

"Hey TC…was everything alright last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…I was trying to recharge and I thought I heard you...shouting at someone…were you okay?" Bluestreak asked slowly, not wanting to intrude on the Seeker's coveted privacy.

Thundercracker shifted his weight somewhat, recalling how he wanted to crawl through the computer screen and cause Shockwave severe CPU trauma.

"I was thinking…out loud," Thundercracker finally said.

"Oh…thinking? Okay…" Bluestreak replied.

"Yeah, thinking…_very loud_…sorry it woke you."

Bluestreak waved a hand at the Seeker.

"It's alright. I wasn't really fully recharging anyway," Backing up some, knowing Thundercracker had somewhere important to be, Bluestreak smiled. "Let me know what she thinks, okay? I can't wait to hear!"

Nodding back, Thundercracker transformed and headed off.

* * *

Annoyed wasn't really quite the correct term to use. More like exceedingly frustrated.

After having touched down at the human flying squadron's base and being happily greeted by everyone, wanting to know how he had been for the past few weeks, and if he was ready for another round of simulated dog fights, Thundercracker didn't see the fleshy medic anywhere in sight.

He knew she was there. Captain Metcalf and the one she had gotten into the confrontation with, Will, both said they would set out to find her. But after what seemed like forever, they both came back and said she apparently "vanished" for the time being.

Thundercracker knew better. He knew she was avoiding him and as he took to the sky with the squadron, trying to concentrate on out running the four fleshy pilots with him, all the grey Seeker could feel was steadfast regret.

Instantaneously deciding he was going to take out his frustrations in the air, Thundercracker swooped down and took after Jeremiah and Captain Metcalf, baiting them around to lock on him. But as soon as they both got within range, Thundercracker pulled up sharply and took off, the two senior officers pursuing.

"Lt., do you have a lock?" Thundercracker heard the Captain say.

"Negative...target is not acquired," Jeremiah replied.

"Continue heading 4.3.7."

"Copy that, Captain."

With the two other remaining F-16's closing in, Thundercracker rolled and dove here and there, accelerating rapidly, filling the sky with white vapor mists as the four F-16's did the same.

Banking to the right, Thundercracker continued swooping and diving, feeling his superior aerial conceit start seeping through again.

_Work for it, fleshies!_ He thought as he dived in close and pulled up again.

And as he was about to break off in another direction, Thundercracker saw Jeremiah coming around, hot on his tail, but not closing in all the way. To bait him further, Thundercracker did not accelerate, but rather waited, to see what the Lt. would do next, _testing him_.

Seeing the entire squadron fall into formation behind him, their shots clear, Thundercracker waited for Jeremiah to start setting his targeting grid to engage, but heard nothing. Finally, having been slightly distracted by the Lt.'s unwillingness to complete the task at hand, Thundercracker heard the three other jets lock onto him.

"Bingo! It wasn't a good day, was it TC?" Captain Metcalf chuckled.

_Only because I let you win fleshies and because your Lt. doesn't know what it means to slaggin' engage!_

Trailing behind the elite squadron, Thundercracker followed, all thoughts about what he had originally set to do, in the back of his mind.

* * *

Having been the last of his team to touch down, Jeremiah started descending the ladder from the cockpit, unbuckling his flight gear, throwing all of it up into the seat. Reading the look on his friend and superior officer's face, the Lt. knew full well the Captain had not been fooled about what had just happened in the sky and the "discussion" that awaited him over it.

Sighing some, agitated at himself for not taking the shot, when he knew it had been practically given to him, Jeremiah started to walk over to the main hanger, seeing his other team mates already there.

And as the tall, good looking African American pilot started on his way, he saw Thundercracker touch down and transform, walking over to him with what looked like a smirk of sorts. It was hard to tell because the Decepticon _always_ possessed a perpetual smirk on him.

"Sup' TC?" Jeremiah asked casually.

"Not your flying fleshy," Thundercracker shot back.

Jeremiah huffed an irritated sigh. He really _did not like_ the condescending tone the Seeker just took with him, and although he knew it was just a part of his personality, it seemed some days were worse than others. If it would've been _anyone_ else, he would've gotten an attitude right back with them in a heartbeat having learned all about attitude growing up in one of the worst hoods in Detroit.

"The shot was there, I know…"

"Your useless excuses hold no weight with me."

"I _wasn't_ making excuses!" Jeremiah shot back. "_I have my reasons_."

"Well you'd better get your fleshy self _over_ them."

Feeling his irritation start to heat up, Jeremiah replied icily, "I don't have to explain a goddamn thing to you, TC!"

"When you're ready to fight in a war then I'll think about continuing this conversation, until then, save your wasted breath!" Thundercracker spat and then started to walk off some, hoping to find his fleshy medic.

"Oh no!…_NO_…I know you just _did not_. I know you just _did not_ try to work me like that!" Jeremiah said wide eyed.

"Yeah, fleshy, _I did_…you fly weak…and if you want to live in a war, you'll start visiting another method of making sure you stay alive."

"_Don't you even_…_don't even step to me about being in a fuckin' war_!" Jeremiah hurled at the Seeker.

"You think because you flew a few missions over some barren desert land, dropping a few rounds of TNT here and there, you _know_ about war? _You know nothing of war!_" Thundercracker hissed back.

"Mutherfucker, don't even act like you know me! You don't know shit about me!" Jeremiah shouted.

"I know enough to see you hold back in the air and that your cowardly actions put everyone else at risk!" Thundercracker shouted back.

From the corner of his optics, Thundercracker caught sight of the fleshy medic and a few other mechanics looking out to the runway, trying to see what was going on.

"You can kiss my fuckin' smelly black ass! You wanna front like that? Alright…get your shit in the air, TC…we can settle this there!" Jeremiah shouted.

"Don't even _threaten_ me, fleshy!"

"Oh believe me, TC, I've already done threatened you…or what, you can't back up what you're frontin' about?"

Smirking to the human in front of him, quickly glancing at the fleshy medic watching from afar, Thundercracker hopped in the air, more than happy to perform a crushing flight lesson.

* * *

Fast and intense, that's what it was. One of the most adrenaline rides anyone could want to experience and that few realistically ever do. Two determined experienced pilots on two very different missions. One trying to prove a point, the other trying to make his already firm point known.

And as Thundercracker threw out all of his best, fanciest aerial moves, the anger that had overflowed out of the fleshy was doing some good. Weaving from side to side, Thundercracker saw not only was Jeremiah following closely, but that he was also keeping within close target range, never letting the gap between them get too wide.

Reaching mach1.4, Thundercracker banked sharply to the side, thinking he would be able to shake the aggressively persistent F-16, but his plan didn't work. Instead, the Decepticon saw the jet come around quicker and closer as if every move Thundercracker did made the Lt. better and better.

"_Lt.! You will return to base immediately! That is a direct order!"_ Captain Metcalf's voice boomed over the radio com.

Jeremiah was close…real close…seeing Thundercracker trying to dodge his targeting system. Ignoring his superior officer's command, he positioned himself into perfect range.

"_LT., YOU WILL GROUND YOUR AIRCRAFT IMMEDIATELY!"_

With his hand on the control stick that sat on the right console, Jeremiah flipped the red switch that sat on the side of it 'on', preparing. He held steady, the Decepticon in front trying diligently to stay out of his locking range. If there was one thing learned while in Iraq, it was that patience was key to any mission. And as his bogie weaved back and forth, Jeremiah waited, making quick mental calculations of the tiny window of opportunity he knew lay there.

Finally, as the Seeker went to turn again, Jeremiah hit the button, the _beeping_ noise ringing through out the cockpit.

"You're dead Thundercracker!" The Seeker heard the human pilot say flatly.

Smirking to himself, knowing he had been beat fair and square, Thundercracker headed back to the flying squadron's base, finished with giving his flight lesson, looking forward to reaching the salvation he hoped was there for him on the ground.

* * *

Captain Metcalf opened his door with a grim expression on him. Stepping inside the Captain's personal office space that sat at the back of the brown building next to the hanger, Jeremiah walked up to the front of his desk and stood at attention, his hands behind his back, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Your wings…on the table, NOW!" Captain Metcalf commanded.

Obediently, Jeremiah did as he was told, his heart pounding as beads of sweat formed on his brow. Quietly, he tossed the gold wings on the edge of the desk. Going back to standing at perfect attention, Jeremiah kept his eyes glued on the wall behind the Captain.

Opening a file that sat on his desk, Captain Metcalf pointed down at it. "Suma Cum Laude from MIT…track and field star athlete…personally recruited for flight school down at Sheppard…one of the top drivers in your class…shit, Jeremiah, your record boats that of the perfect prodigy!"

Jeremiah remained silent as he heard the Captain continue.

"When I first met you at Sheppard, you were one of the best pilots I had ever seen in the air…you want to know why? Because you were so good you didn't even _know_ it…most pilots, _especially recruits_, they think they're invincible…they're cocky. They think just because their asses got accepted into flight school they won't have to lift a finger, that they know everything. But you flew like it was second nature, no attitude, no high and mighty thinking…like going into a dogfight at mach 2 was child's play…talent like that isn't taught…it's natural…"

Walking out from behind his desk, Captain Metcalf stood at Jeremiah's side.

"You told me a long time ago when I first met you at Sheppard one of the main things you had ever wanted was to get out of that hood in Detroit and make your father and mother proud…how does it feel, Lt.? How does it feel to know everything you worked for…your entire flight career…_everything_…that whole prodigal perfection…gone in a poof of smoke because you had your ego bruised by an alien who's prime existence is to fly and fight?"

"Sir, I…" Jeremiah began.

"Shut it, Lt.! You've had your time to talk, before you decided to pull this little stunt of yours. This is my time now! Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I already have one mechanic who thought he had won a spot on American Gladiator and another mechanic who for whatever reason seems like she's been spooked by a ghost! I DON'T need a fighter pilot who wants to play Dukes of Hazard in the sky with a 30 million dollar fighter jet!!" Captain Metcalf roared at the taller pilot, the veins on his neck beginning to pop out.

"Am I going blind, Lt.? Where on your record did I read you took the call sign, "Cowboy"? You may bear a physical resemblance to Will Smith but that doesn't mean you need to go imitating that Hollywood bullshit from "Independence Day"! This is not Hollywood! This is real life!"

Drawing a sharp breath in, the Captain continued, his voice a bit less harsh but still firm.

"I've been patient with you, Jeremiah, more so than I ever should have and that is my mistake, I will admit. But you leave me no choice now. You are grounded until further disciplinary action in which case it will be decided if you _ever_ see another day in the sky, are we clear?"

Jeremiah nodded back.

"Yes, sir it is."

The Captain pointed to the door. "You are dismissed."

Silently, Jeremiah headed out, grabbing the door knob tightly, his knuckles nearly turning his dark skin white, wanting to kick himself for letting his temper get the best of him. And as he opened the door to leave, Captain Metcalf's voice called behind him, soft and calm.

"Jeremiah…I know how hard it was for you…about Gary…I know how much it affected you…but as officers in this Air Force, we simply can not let our personal lives get in the way of our jobs, especially when there are lives stake. I'm sorry you could not grasp that."

Closing the door behind him, Jeremiah headed to the runway to get a last glimpse of the future he just totally threw away to all hell.

* * *

Seeing the Lt. head in to answer for his unauthorized wild ride through the air, Thundercracker caught sight of his fleshy medic finally as he made his way over to the hanger. But as soon as she saw the Seeker approaching, she turned around, heading to walk away from him.

"Squish! Wait!" Thundercracker called out, his voice a little on the desperate side.

Nyree kept walking.

Quickly, Thundercracker called out the one thing he knew would get her attention.

"Nyree!"

She stopped then and finally, turned around.

"That night…when I touched down here…" Thundercracker started.

"You _hurt_ me, TC, you know that? You really, really hurt me," Nyree said, her eyes filling with tears.

Thundercracker looked away from her not wanting to see the fluid dripping from her optics as a wave of shame took over him.

"I'm sorry, TC…I'm sorry if I'm human. I'm sorry if I don't know everything about your kind. I've always tried to be nice to you, _always_. I've tried being talkative. I've tried being quiet. I've tried being courteous, letting you know what I was doing when doing any kind of repairs. I actually started to think you and I were maybe becoming _friends_. And one of the things about friendship is that they _help_ each other. That night…I would've done anything I could've to help you…all you had to do was ask," Nyree finished.

Sighing to himself, Thundercracker pulled the canvass out from his subspace and bent down to her level so he could hand it to her. The fleshy's expression went from hurt to surprise to _forgiveness_ right before his optics.

Unrolling the canvas, Nyree looked at what was on it and then looked back up at Thundercracker, speechless.

"You…made this…for me?" She asked sotfly.

Thundercracker nodded. "Yes, I did…had some help from a friend though…he had a steadier hand than me," Thundercracker said quietly, almost falling over from hearing himself refer to Bluestreak as a "friend".

_Well, I suppose he could be considered that,_ Thundercracker told himself.

On the ivory colored canvass were two perfectly shaped Japanese characters that read "_Beautiful Friend_".

While she was able to read Japanese and speak it decently, writing it was another story. Her father had tried and tried to teach her but Nyree could never get it just right. But the writing on the canvass could have passed as being written by her father, it was that beautiful and perfectly done.

"The design and shape of the lettering is similar to our native Cybertronian language, believe it or not," Thundercracker informed her.

Suddenly, Nyree broke down into sobs, her fellow mechanics looking at her curiously.

"Aw…come on squish! Don't do that! You're gonna make my emotional circuits start to act up and then I'll be put into a foul mood for the rest of the day!" Thundercracker said to her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, hurt replaced by graciousness, Nyree smiled happily. "Thank you so much, TC! It's gorgeous!"

And as she looked at Thundercracker a little more, Nyree saw a hint of a relieved smile on his face, something she had never seen on him before.

"For that night, TC…I accept your apology," Nyree said to him then.

Nodding back to her, catching a very disturbed looking Lt.Sanders heading out to the runway from the corner of his optics, Thundercracker turned around to head out but suddenly stopped mid step.

"_Multiple Decepticon energy signatures detected. Unit Starscream approaching with units Barricade, Blackout, and Scorponok."_

"Slag!" Thundercracker said out loud.

"What TC? What is it?" Nyree said, her voice alarmed at seeing the Decepticon so uptight all of a sudden.

Hearing Starscream's thrusters in the distance along with Blackout's helicopter blades approaching faster and faster, the sound of screeching tires in the distance, Thundercracker turned to Nyree.

"Get out of here now!" He shouted to her.

"Wha…why?"" Nyree stammered.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW SQUISH!"

Catching sight of a brown fighter jet approaching from the sky along with a black helicopter, Nyree's eyes widened with horror. Holding the canvass close to her, Nyree turned around to warn everyone else.

And as she went to sound the alarm, a barrage of air to ground ammunition headed straight in her direction.

**Author's End Notes:**

_**The F-16 apparently has it's main control stick sitting on the side, to make for better handling with the intense G forces it endures. I thought that was interesting as I thought all fighter jets had their control stick sitting in the middle. But then again, what the heck do I know:-p**_

_**To everyone reading and faithfully reviewing, I look forward to all of it! To see all of your enthusiasm inspires me even more. Each and every review is appreciated more than you all know!**_

_**Thanks and much luv to all of you!**_

_**K.D.B. **_


	17. Unprovoked Attack

**Chapter 17**

_Unrelenting terror reigning down…coming fast…about to devour all in its way…coming down…coming toward her…the fleshy medic…_

Thundercracker couldn't believe himself…how quick his reaction was…without a second thought…as if it had been second nature…_a natural programmed instinct…_

_Crouching himself down to the ground…over the fleshy medic…shielding her from the oncoming blazing ammunition…her beneath him, curled into a tiny frightened ball, clutching the canvass he had made close to her...the stinging sensation of round after death seeking round bouncing off the pavement and his exterior, leaving tiny dents and scratches all over him…_

Straightening up finally, seeing all slaggin' hell breaking loose, Thundercracker heard the humans inside the hanger running and yelling, trying to scramble to safety, caught off guard, thrown into a sudden brutal survival game no one knew if they would make it out alive or not.

"_Everyone outta here NOW!"_

Somewhere in the hanger, a frantic voice on a radio com.

"_We are under heavy fire! Repeat, heavy enemy fire!"_

_"Airman, let's go! Radio from inside the Humvee!"_

_"Everyone out front!"_

_"Move!"_

"NYREE!"

She struggled to get to her feet, Will rushing toward her, his eyes wide with horror. Hectic chaos bounced behind, the rest of the base personnel desperately scrambling to keep some sort of contained order, heading to the front entrance of the hanger to the Humvees, trying to escape the wrath of the incoming Decepticon attack.

"Will!"

"Are you okay?" He asked her frantically, trying to help her up.

But before Nyree could utter a reply, before Thundercracker _even_ had the slightest astroclick to react himself, the black helicopter and the oncoming police car - which had both transformed and were making their way over to them - aimed their ion charged weapons of mass destruction, and blasted two targeted shots into the brown office building next to the hanger.

_Whoosh! A halo of fire engulfing…_

The small concrete building tore apart violently, chunks of the structure flying into the air, scattering all over the runway, a dust cloud of heavy thick smoke filling all around. The noise of the impact rang like a nuclear bomb being detonated, the impact shaking and trembling the ground below.

A little bit out on the runway, Jeremiah saw it…_the building exploding…before his very his eyes…_

"_Dan_..." Jeremiah said to himself softly.

From having taken his joyride through the sky with Thundercracker earlier, his plane still sat on the runway by its lonesome, Captain Metcalf and his other team mates jets already having been pulled into the hanger from the flight training exercise they had did.

Suddenly, Jeremiah spotted the brown camouflaged F-22 Raptor, closing in from the sky, firing his Gatling machine guns everywhere. Hitting the pavement, trying to cover his head, Jeremiah quickly got back up as the Raptor continued on his pass overhead.

Trying to judge how fast he could make it to his F-16 only yards away, Jeremiah caught Thundercracker's optics looking straight at him, a knowing expression painted on the grey Decepticon as if reading Jeremiah's mind word for word.

The Seeker commanded to him hurriedly. "_Go! Get in the air fleshy! I've got Blackout!" _

Bringing his arm missiles onto full power, Thundercracker reached around, pulling his gun out of subspace, flicking it to maximum ion burning capacity.

_If this is the way they're gonna try and take me out…I'll give them all somethin' to ram up their combustion pipes!_ Thundercracker thought wickedly.

Every circuit and internal processor pumped excessively, every crevice filling with scorching rage. Starting toward Blackout first, Thundercrack prepared to unleash his own personal hell bound fury_…it was all going to come to the surface...all of the silent pent up anger…the unsubsiding grief and remorse_...they were _all_ going to feel what is was like to _suffer_. And if he took a few ex comrades off line in the process, _so be it_.

Seeing the fleshy medic being pulled away by the arm, reaching the front of the hanger, her head still turned with her eyes fixated worriedly on the grey Seeker, Thundercracker heard Blackout shout to Barricade in their native Cybertronian. "_The humans…do not let them escape!_"

Dutifully, Barricade transformed and headed around to the front of the base, as Thundercracker's attention was suddenly drawn to the being that leapt out from the sandy ground near the edge of the runway.

_They're not doing this to destroy the humans…they're doing this to destroy me…for defecting…for killing Skywarp!_ Thundercracker told himself frantically.

Bursting madly up through the soft earth, leaping onto the runway, Scorponok aimed for the hanger, getting ready to shower the structure with heat sinking plasma rounds.

Thundercracker reacted lithely, his reconfiguration having left him highly compact and aerodynamically smooth. Leaping into the air flawlessly, he landed on top of the scuttling Dececpticon. Ramming his foot deep into Scorponok's backside, the metal exterior crushing beneath his weight, the grey Seeker fired directly onto the beast's head, incapacitating the mech with ease.

And as Thundercracker caught sight of Jeremiah's cockpit closing, the engine beginning to heat, the earth beneath starting to shake, the Seeker saw Blackout preparing to throw out a wave of concussion bombs to level everything around.

Thundercracker grabbed the shrieking Scorponok and hurled the Decepticon straight into the helicopter's chest, stunning him long enough to see Jeremiah coast down the runway and take to the air. Above, Starscream swooped and released another savage round after round in Thundercracker's direction.

Having been tuned to the same frequency wave length as the human flying squadron, Jeremiah's voice rang through the radio com above.

"_Mayday, mayday! Harrison Air Force Base, do you copy? This is Alpha Strike Team Bravo…we are under heavy Decepticon fire! I repeat, we are under heavy Decepticon fire! This is a code red! Requesting immediate ground support ASAP!"_

"_Alpha Strike Team Bravo…this is Harrison…copy that…we are dispatching all personnel your way…they will be there in twenty minutes."_

"_Twenty minutes?? Did you just not hear what I relayed? We are under fucking attack! I need them here NOW goddamnit!"_

Hearing the Humvees in front start to take off, screeching tires from a familiar police car headed after the human convoy.

Quickly, Thundercracker thought about his choices. Taking Starscream down in the air was nothing. He could do that with his optics closed and his auditory circuits shut off. _Easily. _And with the added firepower of the Lt., even if Blackout followed, it would be much less of a risk than pursuing Barricade, risking the positive notion that Starscream and Blackout would both follow and open fire on the humans.

And as he was about to transform to join the lone F-16 already in the air, Thundercracker was stopped by Blackout who fired two shots toward him.

Thundercracker dodged the shot with ease and looked upward - Jeremiah in the air, in tight pursuit of Starscream, never letting up on the Decepticon for a minute. Reminded of how their little "spat" in the air turned out and how relentless and cunningly skillful the Lt. had proven himself to be, Thundercracker decided that momentarily, since it was a one on one dogfight, the human pilot was more than capable of holding his own for the time being until he was finished dealing with Blackout.

"_Thundercracker, this is Optimus…we are enroute…what is the situation?"_

Ignoring his radio com, Thundercracker felt a tiny amount of relief knowing the Autobots were on their way. _They can intercept Barricade and the humans, _although in the back of his logic circuits he knew the Decepticon who took off after the humans was more than capable of destroying them all by himself - a thought Thundercracker tried pushing out of his head.

High above, missile fire was being exchanged between the two dueling pilots above as Blackout stood in front of him, grabbing a rotor blade off his back, spinning it in his hands.

"_I am going to fully enjoy shredding your body down to scrap, traitor!"_ Blackout hissed.

Smirking defiantly at the massive Decepticon who stood a good eight feet taller than him at least, Thundercracker leapt into the air - his lighter payload working to his advantage - savagely ripping two rotor blades off the helicopter's back. Taking one in each of his hands, Thundercracker drove both blades deep into the helicopter's side, a slight painful groan emitting from the bigger mech's vocal processor making him drop the spinning blade he held in his hands.

"Feels slaggin' good, huh Blackout? Cuz' I fully _enjoyed_ every second of it!" Thundercracker shouted back.

Enraged at the damage the Seeker had managed to inflict on him, Blackout grabbed the grey Seeker by the shoulder joints, throwing him across the runway. Landing violently onto the pavement, Thundercracker got to his feet quickly, pumped from the fluid rushing through him to feel any pain and fired two missiles at the oncoming Decepticon who nearly just missed having his limbs taken off.

Having learned a long time ago from being one of the most skilled, undefeated hand to hand combatants in the gladiator pits that size was not always a deciding factor in a fight, Thundercracker waited until the helicopter was a bit closer…_the closer the better_…

Taking his gun, Thundercracker fired rapidly into the Decepticon's knee hinges and, upon seeing Blackout stumble somewhat, taking full advantage of his enemy's weakness, barreled himself into the front of the helicopter, punching wildly, tearing pieces off his exterior, making the heavier Decepticon lose footing and hit the ground backward.

And as Thundercracker was about to let loose everything he had left onto the black mech, he stopped, hearing Starscream touch down behind, realizing a _much more worthwhile _target awaited his arsenal.

"_You are fighting a losing battle, Thundercracker! Submit now and I'll consider making your torture brief!_" Starscream said to the Seeker in Cybertronian.

"_EAT FARKIN' SLAG, SCREAMER_!" Thundercracker shouted back.

Images of Skywarp…_lying dead by his own hand_…

Starscream…_dodging the weapon that had been painstakingly made for him…_

Open pompous conceit spread throughout Starscream's face as Thundercracker's vengeful hatred ran through him unapologetically.

Spying a half bent rotor blade lying near his feet on the concrete pavement, Thundercracker quickly grabbed it. Never having been the Decepticon to _wait _to start a fight, he pounced on the Raptor in front of him. Holding the razor sharp blade tightly in his hand, Thundercracker embedded it into Starscream's front armor, yanking it downward, the screeching tearing of metal coming apart ringing splendidly throughout his auditory circuits.

And as Thundercracker was about to attack his former Air Commander again, he felt his arms suddenly being yanked behind, feeling Blackout grab him. Kicking the smaller, shorter grey Decepticon in the back, Thundercracker stumbled forward onto his knees.

"_Yes, traitor…that's it…kneel!"_ Starscream commanded dominantly.

Struggling viciously to break free, Blackout's death grip tightened down on him even more, forcing him to stay in the submissive position.

Favoring his extremities being hacked off slowly and brutally than to even think about giving the Decepticon leader any kind of victorious satisfaction of seeing him humiliated, Thundercracker let out an angry, haughty scoff.

"Desperation is a real kick in the lug nuts, ain't it Screamer?" Thundercracker spat nastily. "Having me held down because you _know_ it's the only way to keep me from ripping your cowardly circuits out with my bare hands!"

"Enlighten me…I want to know…" Thundercracker sneered maliciously. "What's it like to know the majority of your _own_ kind wanted to see you being taken offline? That Megatron _despised_ you so much…that he considered you nothing but a _worthless, insignificant scrap pile_ with your 'Greatness Simplex' that he told everyone else about his plan to kill you and they all kept it quiet because they all agreed!"

"_You have no room to lecture me about being despised, traitor!_"

"Oh no? At least _I've_ openly admitted how much I _hate_ you…everyone else back home just hides behind that fact!" Thundercracker shot back.

"_Megatron and that faceless conspirator of his, Shockwave…they were always threatened by me…always…they could not stand the fact I was the rightful leader! And when I am finished exterminating the human race, I will return to Cybertron and do the same to each and every one of those who sided with them!"_ Starscream shouted.

"Big dreams there, Screamer…watch yourself…you could cause a lot of unnecessary circuit meltdown with all that wishful thinking…considering how you've been on earth now for close to a stellar cycle and all of the humans are still here…I would say your whole conquering bit is _failing_…but then again…that's all you were _ever _good at anyways! Accept it…_you're nothing but a weak coward and deep down, you KNOW that's all you'll ever be!"_

Swiftly, the brown Raptor in front of him grabbed a hand held weapon from his subspace, flicking the power switch on, the ion pulse feeding through it hungrily.

"_This weak coward is about to have your spark, traitor! Tell me Thundercracker, did you enjoy watching Skywarp writhe in agony from your treacherous hand?_"

Something inside snapped. A surge of furious, blazoned energy coarsed through his body. Ramming his arm into Blackout's chest, thrusting the Decepticon back a few steps, Thundercracker broke free of the helicopter's grip, lunging for Starscream. But as he was about to grab the Raptor anywhere he possibly could, a sharp stabbing pain took violent hold of him.

Sinking down to the pavement, clutching his chest, Thundercracker started writhing violently, the spark extractor throwing thousands and thousands of volts through him, pulling his life line out slowly. Stumbling onto his back, the grey Seeker laid there, his optics on the blue sky above.

_So peaceful and free…he could stay up there forever…soaring high above everything…never touching down…it was perfection…_

His entire chest cavity felt as if it was going to explode into a million tiny pieces, the pressure from his spark fighting to stay inside. Thundercracker closed his optics…

_Skywarp…in the canyons…his screams everywhere…_

And as he was about to give up, wanting the deadly redemption to take him away, he heard a jet engine from above.

Barely conscious, the Seeker looked up and saw Jeremiah's F-16 diving down sharply, a _beeping _noise emitting from the radio com Thundercracker was tuned into. And before he knew it, the Lt. had dropped everything the F-16 had been armed with in Starscream's direction.

Feeling the spark extractor shut off from the brown Raptor being so rudely interrupted, Thundercracker's auditory circuits picked up something else coming onto the runway then. With his internal energy sensor having been knocked offline, the grey Seeker mustered up every bit of energy left in him to turn his head.

"TC!" A voice called out.

It was Bluestreak, Thundercracker was sure of it.

Thundercracker could see them…_all six of them, armed to the tee_, their human infantry team with them, riding into battle as if it was their own.

And as the blue viper transformed and aimed his shoulder cannons straight for Starscream, hitting the brown Raptor on the upper part of his body, Thundercracker closed his optics again, grateful the young gunner was as good of a steady shot as he had boasted about after all.


	18. Pain, Profoundness, and Help

**Chapter 18**

_Touching down…onto the cliff that overlooked the highway…_

_Skywarp standing...his purple and black armor just as he had remembered…a walk back in time…when they were equals…when their paths ran the same course… _

_Skywarp smiled at him. _

_"Nothing's changed, huh TC? Still hating Screamer?" _

_He nodded. Relieved. Relieved he could see him alive again._

"_Warp…I never meant it…for you…" _

_Skywarp sighed. "I know, TC…I know."_

"_I'll never forgive myself…never…"_

_Skywarp lookeded down to the highway below, his expression grim._

"_Screamer doesn't care…he didn't care about me…that day…he left me there…all he cared about was that he got away alive…you were right, TC…about everything…I was wrong and you were right," Skywarp said softly._

"_I will have my revenge, Warp. I swear to you I will!"_

"_Don't you get it, TC? Revenge is what's gotten you here…hating Screamer so much…wanting to get back at him...it has to be about more than just revenge…all that does is cloud your judgment…you have to want something more…"_

"_What else is there?"_

"_That is for you to figure out…brother."_

_Standing still, he watched as Skywarp smiled warmly at him and then took to the air, his body dissipating into a blinding light full of guiding energy._

"_Do not fear, Thundercracker. Your destiny will be fulfilled. The seeds of conflict bear the means to peace."_

* * *

Slaggin' sore to the farkin' pits, that's what he was, like he had taken an entire arsenal full of ion fusion reactors in the chest and then went back for another two rounds for good measure.

Carefully, Thundercracker made his way slowly down the corridor to the Autobot's rec room. The boisterous volume of voices floating out had peaked the grey Seeker's interest, all thoughts of the recharge image from the night before temporarily suspended.

Putting his one hand up against the wall to brace him self, his leg joints still stiff and weak, his chest cavity feeling as if there were a zillion pounds of seismic pressure on it, Thundercracker let out an irritated groan.

_Primus! Look at me! Haven't even been around long enough to be considered a middle millennium aged Con and here I am…walking like a broken down scrap heap!_

And as Thundercracker recalled the happy event that had put him into the shape he was currently in, he quickly added silently,_ Well, considering how I did almost have my spark yanked out of me…I guess I should be thankful I'm even here at all…_

Except for some mild dents and scrapes here and there that a spray gun and a mallet could get out, there really wasn't that much external damage, considering.

_Internally_ though was a whole other ugly story.

From the severe amount of penetrating voltage the spark extractor had thrust into his body, most internal sensors had been fried or close to it. The ones that had managed to somehow stay in tact were so over heated from trying to compensate for the other ones around they ended up having to be replaced as well.

Coupled with the fact Thundercracker's motor impulse control chips had been slagged all to hell, and all of the fine wiring that regulated his spark and CPU output had been melted to a gushy mess, the extensive, intricate repair job had almost rivaled what Jazz had endured decaycles ago, the only difference being the much shorter time frame it took to complete it.

For two earth weeks, the grey Seeker faded in and out of a steady stream of consciousness. Thundercracker couldn't recall much, but he did remember muffled concerned voices around him, one of which he was sure belonged to his personal fleshy medic from the flying squadron, her higher pitched bubbly voice sticking out like a sore digit in his auditory circuits.

The other thing Thundercracker recalled a lot more clear was being hooked up to every kind of Cybertronian monitoring device imagined. One for his spark output to make sure it was staying stable. One for his CPU to make sure it didn't crash. One for his hydraulic systems to monitor all fluid output. One to monitor his motor impulse control.

And lastly, one for his memory, emotion, and logic circuits to make sure there were no shorts. Even though they had been protected (thankfully) by a thin strip of deflecting metal all Cybertronians had been created with in the event of an emergency, the precaution was still taken.

Feeling the dull pain that sat toward the back of his head from the device having been plugged into all three separate circuits simultaneously, Thundercracker reached the immediate conclusion he had _not_ enjoyed the experience in the slightest.

Making his way through the rec room entrance finally - which today seemed to have taken _forever_ to reach - Thundercracker caught sight of a group of humans he recognized from the flying squadron. They were congregated around Bumblebee and Bluestreak. And, judging from the excited grins on their faces, Thundercracker guessed they were finding the two outgoing Autobots to be much more "engaging" than he had ever been.

_Wonder if the fleshies even got a chance to get a word in edge wise with the vocal processor from human hell standing there…_Thundercracker mused to himself.

"Hey TC! You're up! How are you feeling?" Bluestreak asked cheerfully.

"Like slag motor mouth…thanks for asking," Thundercracker replied hoarsely.

"It's better than feeling nothing, isn't it?" Bumblebee chirped up.

The scout did have a point. "Yeah…alright…" the grey Seeker said quietly.

Coming out from the center of the circle, Thundercracker saw the fleshy medic come over to him, the tall Lt. with her.

She smiled her normal brightness up at him. "Listen, TC, anything you need, I'm here…I know your friend Ratchet is more skilled with the big things, but any kind of small maintenance repairs, _anything_…you know I'll be more than happy to do them."

"Thanks…Ree" Thundercracker finally replied.

Nyree's eyes darted around her. "_Ree_? Who's that? Are you seeing someone else that I missed? I don't think I've met this _Ree_."

Thundercracker's lip components spread into a partial smirking grin from the fleshy's attempt at being a smart aft. _Not bad squish…but I'm still the master of throwing around snide pot shots! _

Turning back to Jeremiah, Nyree nodded something to him Thundercracker didn't quite understand and then went back over to the group she had been with.

"Hey…TC," Jeremiah began quietly, standing directly in front of the Seeker. "I want to tell you…thank you…for what you did…"

"Which would have been _what_ exactly?" Thundercracker replied, not meaning the statement as biting as it came out.

Jeremiah sighed some.

"For taking our little scrap in the air…I needed it…man, did I ever!" Jeremiah replied truthfully.

"Your skills were proven, fleshy."

"Not well enough…Dan…" Jeremiah stopped, his voice getting full of emotion.

"You couldn't control Blackout and Barricade."

"I know man, I know that…"

"You did what you had to and you lived to see another solar cycle."

Jeremiah smirked then.

"Is _that _enough, TC?"

Thundercracker had considered that _very_ question time and time again, always failing to come up with an answer. He had contributed his fair share of expertise plundering, burning, and destroying, always living victoriously through it all to see another solar cycle come around.

From having done it so much, Thundercracker had gotten seemingly good at it too..._too good. _And like the fleshy in front of him, there had been many occasions when it seemed if it would ever measure up to being _enough_.

"You had engaged in a human based war, did you not?" Thundercracker asked then.

Jeremiah nodded back silently, his mind still privy to that sunny day over Kirkuk, seeing his wing mate's jet break apart from the explosion, being only able to watch and do nothing…just like with Captain Metcalf.

"Was it enough then, to stay alive when your comrades did not?" Thundercracker asked simply.

"No…no, it wasn't," Jeremiah replied softly.

"My point, fleshy. It's _not _enough but during a time of war, it _has_ to be."

Jeremiah looked up at the Seeker, amazed.

"TC, in the year you've been flying with us, I don't think I've _ever_ heard anything so profound come out of you."

Thundercracker smirked. "Fortunately for me, such profound moments come and go easily."

Jeremiah laughed as a hint of a sly grin emitted from the Decepticon in front of him.

"Yeah, apparently they do…" Jeremiah laughed.

* * *

"Are you really getting out of the Air Force, Lt.?" Nyree asked the good looking fighter pilot sitting in front of her.

It was getting late and all of her colleagues had headed out, leaving her and Jeremiah sitting and talking in the Autobot rec room, the portable radio on the table playing low. Seeing Thundercracker, Bluestreak, and Bumblebee sitting on the other side of the room, engrossed in whatever was playing on the big screen t.v., Nyree turned her attention back to Jeremiah.

He waved a casual hand at her, smiling slyly.

"_Jeremiah. _We're off duty. I'm not gonna tell anyone...besides, I've been thinkin' bout it...my discharge time's comin up real soon here...I think with me taking this leave of absence for a little bit, I'm gonna make some decisions," Jeremiah responded. "What about you? Are they keeping you here, I take it? I've heard mostly everyone else is being transferred out."

Nyree nodded back, recalling how grateful she and the others had been to see the Autobots intercept the Decepticon who had pursued them. From everyone in the convoy having made it in one piece, Nyree guessed that someone above had been looking out for them.

"My paperwork is up in the air but from what Major Lansing told me today, it looks like I'm probably going to be staying here," Nyree replied.

"You miss the 261st? Girl, you know they got a rep as some badass muthas. I knew a dude once who flew with them, although how he got to hang with them is beyond me...Kenny Nowak was his name. Ring a bell?"

"Nowak, huh?" Nyree thought out loud. "If I remember correctly...didn't he have the call sign 'Renegade'?"

Jeremiah laughed. "Yeah, that's him! That mo' fo' actually took the call sign Renegade? Let me tell you bout Kenny…I was in flight school with him. He was an okay kind of guy, mostly kept to himself but he couldn't hit a target to save his life! One time, we were doing a routine flight lesson in the air, right? So the instructor has us dip down to 15,000 feet to sweep the targets down below...but Kenny...let me tell you what this dude does...he comes around on a pass, gets right above the target and drops everything he has...and doesn't hit _shit_! Hits everything _around_, but not the target! We all called him 'Dead Eye' after that!"

Nyree laughed then as she heard Jeremiah continue with, "Man, he must've been _real_ tight with someone high up the chain of command to get sent to the 261st, that's all I can say!"

She didn't know exactly how long they had been talking but it seemed the two of them just had more and more to say to each other - like she had known him forever, the conversation was that easy. She had listened to him tell about how his dad was so strict and pushed him everyday to realize his potential.

"I was Steve Urkel who wanted to be out bangin'…but Pops…he wasn't havin' any of that," Jeremiah told her.

Nyree in turn had told how she got to be so good with mechanics.

"I've always had an interest in fixing things. My dad was a mechanic in the army and he taught me a few things but when I got to high school, I took a shop class and found it came pretty easy to me!" Nyree said.

"There isn't anything sexier than a woman who's down with the whole machine thing," Jeremiah replied breezily. Nyree blush fiercely at the compliment.

When she had first met the Lt., he seemed quiet and a little on the moody side - moodiness Nyree found out later from Will -of all people - was brought out more by the tragedy witnessed in Iraq.

But as she sat facing him now, seeing how good he looked in plain clothes, the silver crucifix he wore around his neck shining in the light, all Nyree could think about were the _beautiful children_ they could have together. Trying her damnedest to _not_ sit and ogle over him, Nyree knew her efforts were failing as she felt her body suddenly flustered by his presence.

Grabbing a pen and piece of scratch paper that had been sitting near the radio, Jeremiah started scribbling something on it.

Nyree's eyes rose in surprise when he hand it to her, a hastily written phone number on it.

"I'm gonna be headin back to Detroit tomorrow mornin…gonna spend some time with my mom…since getting transferred out here, I haven't seen her in bout a minute. That number is to the house…if you're bored or somethin here…or maybe, I don't know…if you have any leave comin up and you're in the Detroit area…"

"For real?" Nyree asked, trying to keep her voice from shrieking.

"Yeah, for real, girl. What? You think cuz I'm a fighter pilot I'm a player too? That ain't right!" Jeremiah harassed lightly.

Nyree laughed, her eyes twinkling. "Nah…I just figured you had the special complex going on!"

"Oh…alright! I see how it is!" Jeremiah replied, holding her flirtatious gaze.

Suddenly then, an upbeat tempo song came on the radio. Standing up, Jeremiah turned it up a bit and then gestured to Nyree.

"No…I'm not getting up…I can't dance!" Nyree said.

"Come on…you've got mad skillz with a wrench…dancin's nuthin!" Jeremiah replied.

Nodding finally, Nyree stood up and took Jeremiah's hand, getting right into his personal space. As he held her close, Nyree started to move to the music, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

* * *

"_Change the channel! What the slag are you trying to do to me_? _Make it so I can't see or hear?_" Thundercracker spat, seeing a young, light haired female girl come across the t.v. screen, bursting out into a song and dance combination.

Sitting on the couch with Bluestreak, Bumblebee shrugged at the agitated grey Seeker sitting in the chair across from him.

"What's your malfunction, TC?" Bumblebee shot back.

"_Malfunction?_ If you don't change the channel, I'm going to show you what my malfunction is!" Thundercracker snapped back.

"Want me to help keep you standing when you do that?" Bumblebee replied calmly.

"In case you haven't already noticed, you yellow Auto idiot…I'm not exactly hurling fluid out my mouth from the obscene amount of fun these last few solar cycles have brought me," Thundercracker seethed.

Narrowing his optics at the smaller Autobot, Thundercracker's voice growled out. "I have been cooped up in that med bay for the last two farkin earth weeks from nearly being taken offline, had most of my innards replaced, and now have a splitting headache from having tiny rods shoved into my head so slag on me if I'm _NOT_ in the jolly mood to watch some wretched program about a little fleshy who sounds like her vocal processor was welded on backward and then pulled out her farkin aft! _Now change the slaggin channel_!"

"Gee, TC…getting all worked up isn't good…you know what Ratchet's told you about taking it easy," Bumblebee said simply.

Bluestreak giggled at the Seeker's annoyance as Bumblebee took the remote and turned up the volume, unfazed.

Letting out a guttural scowl, Thundercracker sat silently, trying to decide if getting up in absolute pain was entirely worth it or not.

_I could kill him…right here…I could blow every single upbeat circuit of his to kingdom come…splatter yellow bits and pieces all over this room…lucky for him I can barely move…making me sit here..._Thundercracker thought miserably.

And as he sat sulking, Thundercracker remembered the times on the Nemesis when he had done much more amusing tricks to keep himself busy, snippets of the recharge dream seeing Skywarp alive starting to creep back into his aching head. Nearly slipping into another sorrowful state of mind, Thundercracker's emotional circuits came to a halt as his optics picked up on the sight across the room.

Their bodies close, oblivious to anyone or anything else in the room, Thundercracker watched his fleshy medic and the Lt. swayed to the beat of the music. Recalling a time when she had been working on him and had accidentally made a comment underneath her breath as the Lt. passed by, Thundercracker tried for the spark of him to recall what it was.

Finally, the Seeker remembered. _Oh God, he's so fine!_ Thundercracker was positive that had been the comment. Having ignored her insignificant muttering, Thundercracker watched as he saw what she had meant by that comment after all.

With her being so short compared to how tall the Lt. was, their movements were surprisingly, right in line with one another. Intrigued a little, seeing the odd matched couple as a better source of entertainment than what the yellow scout had on, Thundercracker sat back, watching the human courtship take place.

And as the Lt. bent down in the fleshy's direction, their mouths touching intimately, Thundercracker saw Bluestreak had indeed caught the same.

With his lip components drawn into a sad frown, the young gunner got up from the couch, and headed out of the rec room, his blue door wings sagging slightly downward.

_Just let him go…there's no slaggin reason to go after him…_Thundercracker told himself sharply.

But as the music from the television started playing again, getting under the Seeker's last circuit, Thundercracker decided the dull throbbing pain of walking out of the room would be well worth it.

Mustering every last bit of endurance he had within him, Thundercracker stood up and headed to the corridor, leaving Bumblebee to enjoy his _Hannah Montana _by himself.

* * *

By the time Thundercracker had made it to the corridor, Bluestreak was half way down it, heading to his quarters. Knowing he would never catch up to him in the shape he was in, Thundercracker did the next best thing.

"Blue!"

Bluestreak stopped as he heard the grey Seeker's voice. Turning around, Bluestreak saw Thundercracker at the other end of the corridor, his hand propped up on the wall next to him.

"What, TC?" Bluestreak called back.

"I'm not gonna yell my slaggin head off down the hall, motor mouth…sorry, you don't get that luxury from me today," Thundercracker relayed to the gunner.

Nodding, Bluestreak walked down to where Thundercracker was standing. And as the blue Autobot got closer, the silent despair and sorrow was written on him clearly. After what happened with Skywarp, Thundercracker had become an expert in knowing those emotions first hand.

"You…alright there, motor mouth?"

Bluestreak looked at the floor, trying to hide everything from the observant Decepticon.

"Kate…she use to do that to me…put her lips on mine…I liked it a lot…the first time she did it to me, I thought it felt like little drops of warm light on me…"

Thundercracker sighed at the mournful tone in the Autobot's voice.

"And now…" Bluestreak continued, his body starting to tremble. "Now, I won't ever be able to feel that again…that warmness…"

"Come on motor mouth…don't do this…" Thundercracker said. "Don't do this to yourself. It ain't worth it."

"I…I…know you probably don't want to hear about it…I mean…I know you don't like mushy fluff like that…"

Trying to ignore the shooting pain in his one leg joint, Thundercracker heaved a deep sigh. If it was _about anything else_, insults would've been said, simply because it was enjoyable for him to do so. But when it came to Bluestreak, there were some subjects _way _off limits to his smug grouchy demeanor. He learned that a long time ago.

"I heard you sent her spark off to the human matrix," Thundercracker said quietly.

Bluestreak nodded pitifully.

"Well you know what happens when it makes it there don't you?"

"Yes…all of the sparks that are there can see everything below," Bluestreak replied softly.

"Where her spark is…where she's looking down…she's missing you as much as you miss her…_alright_?" Thundercracker said pointedly.

Bluestreak smiled up at the pain ridden Seeker, grateful, remembering how she had told him the same once.

"Thank you, TC."

Thundercracker snorted back, remembering the "profound" conversation he had with the Lt. earlier. _What the slag? I have my spark almost taken out and I get rebooted as the farkin' oracle?_

"Yeah…whatever, motor mouth."

Smiling another grateful expression up at him, Bluestreak gave Thundercracker a strange smile that the Seeker wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it meant or not.

"You want me, to help…you…down the corridor? It's kind of a long ways down to your quarters," Bluestreak frowned some, looking down the hallway.

"Touch me and I will find a way to feel all better before you can even twitch that lip component of yours, got it?" Thundercracker snapped back.

Bluestreak backed up somewhat. "Oh…okay…I just thought I'd be helpful…since you're in so much pain…I've been there…not as bad…but I know what it's like to hurt after being repaired…it doesn't feel real good…I can think up a lot of things that would feel better…like when Kate…"

"_Why? Why do you continuously not give up?_" Thundercracker spat out, trying to keep his balance.

Bluestreak smiled at him, a genuine smile Thundercracker wondered if many other mechs ever gave off.

"Because we're friends, TC."

Thundercracker nodded in silent agreement. "The corridor _is_ a long ways down…"

The young gunner hopped to his side enthusiastically and took the Seeker's arm, putting it around his shoulders without another word. Seeing it as the only way to keep the gunner quiet for the next few astroclicks, Thundercracker gave in and started on down the corridor, silently grateful for the added support.

**Author's End Notes:**

_**The quote TC uses "**Fortunately for me, such profound moments come and go easily" **is actually a variant on Megatron's quote from Beast Wars in which he says, "**Fortunately, such moments pass quickly_

_**I've noticed some new people who are stopping by to review. Thank you so much! Each and every syllable you take the time to write to me is appreciated! **_

_**With that being said, let me put up the following to clear up any confusion:**_

_**Third-person Omniscient POV: **_

_**"The author knows everything about al the characters, places and events involved. Since not everything can be presented simultaneously, the author jumps from inside one head to another. The author will occasionally add tidbits about the world in general." as the cast of characters grows, the omniscient viewpoint allows the reader some glimpses into their thoughts as well. Anything that happens in this world can be described because the narrator is all-knowing, all-seeing" - from website Net Author**_

**_"And as the cast of characters grows, the omniscient viewpoint allows the reader some glimpses into their thoughts as well. Anything that happens in this world can be described because the narrator is all-knowing, all-seeing" - from website Bluequill_**

_**If there's ever something any of you notice, don't be afraid to call me out on it! Tis' how we learn! **_

_**K.D.B.**_


	19. Grey Truth

**Author's Pre Notes:**

_**If any of you are interested or if you missed it, when you get the chance, take a looksee at the fun spin off I put up titled "Forward: Tell Me This." It's jus' a lil light something I put together to break the darker tone within this fic. **_

_**Hey it's free, painless, and easy! It don't get much better than that:-p**_

**Chapter 19**

_Why the beatin' slag am I so tense? It's just Prime for crying out loud! It's not like I'm going before the farkin' Cybertronian Ruling Council!_ _I'm the one who called this little exchange, not him! _Thundercracker thought desperately, trying like mad to smooth his nerve circuits out.

He walked slowly down the corridor, keeping his hand against the wall as support, trying to keep his balance from the excruciating pain plaguing him daily.

_Fark being taken offline! Those fleshies…when they speak of 'hell'…this had to be what they meant…imagine that…Screamer puts in me waking hell! Slag that useless scrap of an imitation jet! Slag him to all farkin' pit! _

Even though a good four earth weeks had passed since his near fatal encounter with Starscream, Thundercracker remained tender all over - most of it being concentrated in his chest and legs since the majority of the electrical drainage had ran straight down both leg joints.

While some days were better than others in terms of the pain level, the sore banged up feeling was still prominent. And that included wanting to transform to take his aching grey self into the sky, something Thundercracker found he couldn't do as easily as before.

The flying motion itself wasn't the problem. The actual _action _of transforming was. Tiny pulses of riveting pain - as if being pricked with hundreds of throwing blades - coursed through every one of his major core systems. No matter what the Autobot medic or the fleshy medic tried on him to ease his discomfort, nothing worked. And Thundercracker was beginning to worry if it was a permanent side effect he was going to have live with for the rest of his spark life.

It wasn't much of a choice, but as Thundercracker saw it, it was the only way. Favoring staying in robot mode to avoid the magnified pain from transforming - highly frustrated at not being able to take off when and where he wanted to - the dragging time was spent by finding anything that could remotely break the monotony of being made to stay in one place.

Most nights Thundercracker opted for staying in his quarters, away from the other Autobots - to which he found himself sitting in his micro chair for nanocycles on end (did the fleshies ever spend this much time on their informational system?) looking up different schematics on human aircraft (he snickered at their ridiculously slow progress…_when would they ever learn precision quality always won over quantity_?), or reading about the latest aeronautical news on a website called NASA, that was silently fascinating.

But there was one interesting thing that made the "confinement" seem a little more bearable, if he could call it that. Remembering the whole conversation with the fleshy medic about the meaning of _ronin_, the electronic book file "_Bushido, The Way of The Warrior"_ had been stumbled upon by sheer chance.

When he had been on the Nemesis, reading was done sporadically, not because he didn't enjoy it. The information upload was quite stimulating. It was just that - besides Megatron and Soundwave - no one else had a personal computer system set up in their quarters. The only reading to be done was on the main frame in the command center to which everyone else could see what was holding a mech's interest as well.

To avoid any prying optics, when he was sure there wouldn't be anyone else around - which wasn't often - Thundercracker would sneak into the main frame and bring up different word files on the fleshies technology or for a little comfort of home, whatever update bulletin he could find out of Cybertron.

The privacy the Autobot's gave was spoiling him. And with not having to worry about anyone barging in, or being ridiculed for his choice in reading material, the Seeker routinely sat every night, reading through the code of the Japanese samurai that told of living their lives with honor, having complete mental and emotional focus, and inner peace from fighting for their just cause.

Having honor and pride was never _wanted_ or cared about. It was only about what could _benefit him_ and what could be pulled out of someone for personal gain. That honor bull was for weak willed individuals - excuses to exert their false ideologies on everyone around while claiming it was all in the name of "honor."

But as the grey Seeker saw Optimus Prime patiently waiting for him outside the front entrance doors, the Decepticon wondered absently if the secret he was about to spill and the time spent among the Autobots was making him unnaturally "honorable" after all.

Thundercracker nodded. He made his way slowly to the Autobot leader who towered over him easily. "Prime…"

"Your request for this private meeting seemed quite urgent. Has something transpired with Starscream we haven't been yet made aware of?" The Autobot commander responded.

"No…it's not about Screamer…not really…"

"Then what's troubling you, TC?"

For whatever strange reason, as Thundercracker couldn't pin point the _exact _reason why, but hearing Optimus address him by the common nickname everyone used regularly, seemed to give it a more profound importance than what existed before.

"Earlier this evening…when your crew and you were discussing Shockwave's position back on Cybertron…how he seems like he's up to something…"

"That has been a point of concern for some time now. Has something come to your knowledge that would help shed some light upon this dilemma?"

"Yeah…yeah…you could say that, Prime," was the stoic reply.

"Has Shockwave tried contacting you?"

"No…well…not recently…no…but he did…awhile back…"

Thundercracker took a deep breath in. He shifted his weight somewhat, hoping the bouncing pain running through his leg hinges would let up. He didn't know what _exactly_ had made him come to this decision. Maybe it was the attack on the human flying squadron's base that had finally pushed him or a deepening rift between his former comrades that had been brought to a head by Starscream's attempted spark extracting. Maybe it was out of pure revenge and nothing else. _Whatever _it was, Thundercracker couldn't believe himself.

_This is a mistake! Why the slag am I doing this? What purpose is it going to bring?_ But as the Seeker saw the rigid anticipation spread across Optimus' face, Thundercracker knew it was too late to turn back now. He had started it and now there was no leaving until it was finished.

"He put a hail to me…I answered it."

"What did he want?"

"For me to kill Screamer."

"And what was your response in return?"

Thundercracker turned his optics away from the Autobot standing in front of him, an overwhelming wave of shame and regret filling him once again as he remembered the fatal mistake in the canyons.

"I told him yes. I told him I would go after Screamer but that I didn't have the weapon to do it. He said he could fix that."

"So he sent you the plans I presume?" Optimus asked carefully.

Thundercracker nodded silently, wanting to avoid the commander's scrutinizing optics.

"It was a spark splitter. I made it from a bunch of spare parts I had in my quarters…and I waited and waited…until…until that one day…when he caught me in the sky. I thought he was alone…baited him down…into the canyons…he took it too…followed me like the useless imbecile he is…I could picture it…the splitter taking his twisted spark and severing it in half…and then…then…" Thundercracker stopped, his vocal processor cracking.

"Yes, TC?"

With his optics still looking at the ground, counting the pebbles in the dirt, the Seeker continued.

"Skywarp…he came out of nowhere…teleported into the canyon…right behind Screamer…but the splitter…I had already thrown it…it was gone…there was nothing I could do…Screamer dodged it…and…"

Optimus sighed at the Decepticon's deep emotional pain, having known all along there was something dire he had been hiding.

"You don't need to say anymore, TC."

"Everything happened so fast…like I was watching it but unable to move…I tried pulling it out…Oh holy Primus I tried! I tried with everything I had in me but it was too late…"

"Thundercracker, I'm deeply sorry to hear of your pain over Skywarp. I know you two were best friends. I know it must've been a great and heavy burden to carry with you for this long. And I want to commend and thank you for your bravery for coming to tell me this."

"Shockwave…he said how I'd be crowned leader of the Decepticon army…me, the uniting faction among the Decepticons! That killing Screamer and having you and your crew take care of the rest of them would let me return to Cybertron a hero…I wouldn't be a traitor…I would be among my own kind, revered…I would be where I belonged," Thundercracker replied, his tone heavy with burdened misery.

"Was _that_ what was important, TC? Becoming leader? You never came across as the ambitious type. Starscream yes, but not you. Have I reached this conclusion in error?"

"Do you forget I'm a _traitor_, Prime? No matter how much I hang around here or how much I walk around hating Screamer, I'm still a traitor! To a Decepticon, there's only one thing worse than an Autobot and that's turning on your own kind…Shockwave promised me redemption…for what I've done…" Stopping then, Thundercracker added quietly, "_For who I am_."

"Shockwave _used _you, TC. He _used and manipulated_ you to get what he wanted. Killing Starscream is only logical to him and nothing more. With Megatron gone, he's free to act on any open window of opportunity that suits his logic circuits. He used your inner conflict to his advantage," Optimus replied sternly.

Reading the open remorse on the grey Seeker in front of him, the Autobot leader continued, his voice more softening. "To reach a cohesive balance within yourself, one doesn't need to ascend to being leader or even being told they're a hero. That balance comes from what _you _believing what you are, not what someone else _thinks_ you should be."

"You mean a slaggin' good for nothing traitor? I seem to be the poster mech for that lately," Thundercracker said coldly, the very words piercing his spark.

"_Is that what you really think you are_? Can you honestly stand there and tell me that's what you believe? Or is that what _everyone_ else wants you to believe? A traitor isn't one who stands up for what is right."

"What's _right_, Prime? That day Screamer attacked the human flying squadron's base…Barricade went after the human convoy…I let him go…was that _right? _That day in the canyons…I was after Screamer…but ended up killing my best friend on accident! How can you tell what's _right_ when _all_ the choices you're given look _wrong_?"

"That day with Skywarp was an _accident,_ TC. That was not your fault. You never set out to kill him. And going after Barricade that day could've brought more harm onto the humans. Starscream and Blackout would have followed you. Your courageous decision to fight them until we arrived wasn't that of a traitor. It was the actions of a fellow Cybertronian who _knew_ what was right and acted on it," Optimus replied.

"Fellow Cybertronian?" Thundercracker mouthed back absently. How long it had been since he had ever been called that.

In all the time serving under Megatron, one thing had remained constant and that was the continual "reminding" how his troops were nothing but a bunch of incompetent, backward assembled scrap piles. And Thundercracker actually got _worried _if the Decepticon leader _did not_ say it for the day.

As far as Thundercracker was concerned, the Autobot's "goody, goody" natures were enough to make him want to run his self through the recycler out back some days for ever taking up with them in the first place. No matter _how much time_ he stayed around them, half way abiding by their chain of command, that fact would never change.

But despite that, there was no denying the never ending practical wisdom exhibited by their leader. Optimus was the complete polar opposite of what Megatron had been: calm, tolerant, and a high respect for each and every one of his crew that he was never above openly expressing. And with each passing conversation, the Seeker noticed how his own respect for the Autobot leader was deepening more than he cared to ever admit.

"Yes, TC. That is what you are. Do you recall our conversation some time ago when you had turned over the spark extractor?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah…I do," Thundercracker nodded back.

"I said one of the first steps in conquering your apprehension is _honesty. _You need guidance but you have to be willing to want to _accept_ it. Whatever happened when you were serving under Megatron is long put to rest. The adjustment period with us is going to be rough but when are you going to see that being with us is not a fight and that it's _okay_ to trust?"

Thundercracker smirked to himself. _Trust…that isn't something we Decepticons live our existence by, Prime…_

"It's not in my nature," Thundercracker replied sourly, a small hint of an apology laced deep within it.

Optimus wasn't convinced. "Really? Is that why you called this meeting? Because it's not in your nature? I think you fail to give yourself the credit you deserve. And that is something I can not help you with."

Watching the grey Seeker turn his head away again, the Autobot leader continued, knowing what he had to say was something that Decepticon needed to hear whether he wanted too or not.

"Remember what I told you before about those insignias you bear…what they stood for was right at the time for you…change is never a definite."

Optimus' words bore, a truth that had never entered Thundercracker's head before. But now, it wasn't only burying itself deep within his logic and reasoning circuits, it was staring him in the optics, forcing him to come to terms with everything he had ever run from, everything he had ever denied. _Everything he thought he knew about himself_. None of it was as it was.

"Shockwave _is _planning something, that much I can tell you…exactly _what_ and _when_ is another story. If I come across anything, I will let you know…that's why I wanted to tell you all of this…" Thundercracker said lowly.

"When you've walked a dark path for so long, and never change course, that path will only lead to your inner destruction. But I firmly believe you don't want to head in that path, that you want something more for yourself…and as much as you may not believe me, _what you did just now_, _everything you have entrusted to tell me, what you_ _just said _proves that, TC," Optimus replied, his tone proud.

"Yeah…alright…" Thundercracker replied uneasily, not use to the encouragement.

Nodding in the Autobot leader's direction, the grey Seeker turned on his heels as best as he could. Having temporarily forgot about the pain running through him, Thundercracker slowly made his way back inside the Autobot headquarters, his logic circuits trying to fully process everything he had just verbally admitted and even more importantly, _everything his auditory circuits had heard the Autobot commander say to him in return._


	20. Fellow Cybertronian

**Chapter 20**

_I'm going to fraggin' suffocate! I know it! _

After surviving the deadly gladiator pits and countless hydraulic fluid spilling battles, Thundercracker was sure the end had finally reached him. From being caged inside the Autobot base, unable to come and go as he pleased, the atmosphere was caving in to claim what the day at the human flying squadron's base had nearly let him escape.

_I swear if I don't get out of this prison, one of these Auto aft wipes are going to die! _The Seeker shouted to himself as he made his way down the main corridor, grumpier than usual at how it was _not _turning out to be one of the better days for the constant nagging pain he was always in.

Determined he was going to make it outside sometime this solar cycle before he blew an air compressor coil, the grey Seeker thought of the fresh earth oxygen that waited for him. While his meeting with Optimus Prime outside five solar cycles ago had broken the cooped up feeling somewhat, it wasn't _nearly _enough to compensate for all the freedoms he had taken full advantage of before sustaining such massive amounts of damage.

Hearing a couple voices out in the command center that sounded like the silver second in command's and Optimus', Thundercracker continued along, not giving a slag about whatever they were talking about, even if they had just found out Starscream and his band of merry Decepticons were on their way for a surprise attack. _As long as they wait until I make it outside to breathe fresh air, then fine…I can always painfully tuck and roll afterward_.

Coming up to a chrome plated steel door to his right, Thundercracker stopped in his slow tracks. He stared at his reflection. Solid masterful perfection, an elite membership to a place few were ever granted access to. He smirked haughtily to himself. _And those Autobots think they're so ideal with their inferior alt modes! Most they can do is run something over…slag on that! This is what pure flawlessness is about!_

While all Decepticons were configured with sufficient enough flight abilities, most only used it for transporting themselves to wherever they needed to be, taking for granted the generous liberal freedoms it gave them. Out of all his comrades in arms, even among his fellow Seekers, Thundercracker was one of the lone ones who did it for the sheer enjoyment involved.

Trying to steady himself from the ever present throbbing pain running through his leg hinges, Thundercracker shifted his weight, studying the image staring back at him.

_Thank the farkin' matrix my exterior is a decent enough color! How the slag is a Con supposed to be incognito for a sneak attack when it looks like they're glowing like a lightening reactor? _Thundercracker scoffed, remembering how last time the reconfiguration had turned his Cybertronian blue coloring into a ghastly brighter offshoot of the hue. But _this time_ around, the reconfiguration had made _no_ mistake, picking a color that reflected his dark moods completely.

And as he stood arrogantly admiring himself, an aggravated huff found its way into his vocal processor. Thundercracker's optics caught sight of three major details that were cramping the perfect image. On each side of his wings and on his chest plate were the insignias that shouted to everyone who he was and what he stood for.

_That balance comes from what you believing what you are, not what someone else thinks you should be…_

…_what they stood for was right at the time for you…change is never a definite…_

The Autobot leader's words from five solar cycles ago flooded Thundercracker's logic and memory circuits as he gave a harsh stare at the three purple insignias.

When the molding plate had burned the three marks onto him initially, a proud vibrant elation rushed through him. To be able to bear the symbol that announced he belonged to the greatest, most fearsome battle skilled faction Cybertron had ever known was enough for Thundercracker to pledge his entire spark and not think twice about it. What could possibly be better than being part of a glorious legacy forever be stamped into Cybertronian history?

But that unyielding belief was from long, long ago, when his spark had been young and his logic circuits impressionable. All that lingered now were fleeting memories, a falsified disappointed belief of what he had been so sure he had wanted to be.

It was irony at its best…how he had wandered aimlessly before, searching for his destiny and now, older and wiser, he was still doing the same.

_Fellow Cybertronian._

Thundercracker repeated it to himself, his grey perfect image being rudely disrupted by the three insignias he saw before him.

_And to think, I could never stand that blasted purple color anyway! Must be why the sight of Shockwave makes me want to punch that yellow flickering light out on his absent face…_

Turning his body quickly, not even caring about the pain shooting forth from his chest cavity, the grey Seeker headed back down the corridor in the opposite direction he had been going, fixed on another definite course.

* * *

"_Yes I'm sure! Just do it!"_

Ratchet shot a bewildered glance at the agitated Decepticon who had impatiently barged into the med bay a few nanoclicks ago as he was finishing up a routine air filter change on Bumblebee.

"You're _positive_ that's what you want, TC?" The medic pressed.

"Hey, that's really cool! When did you decide this?" Bumblebee asked in his usual chipper manner, sitting still as Ratchet tightened a few bolts on the front of his yellow armor.

Deliberately ignoring the scout, Thundercracker narrowed his optics back at the medic. "Do I sound like I have a farkin speech impediment? What part of 'do it' don't you comprehend?"

"And _I_ don't recall my logic circuits being slow, so you can go ahead and change that snarky tone in your vocal processor. I know that's something that may be difficult for you, but please, by all means, do try," was the calm reply.

The medic sat his tools down on the stainless steel table. "Alright, Bee…all done. Try not to go so long before having it replaced the next time. You know that filter isn't meant to collect all that debris."

"_I said I wanted it done_. _Now do it_!" Thundercracker demanded.

"Hey thanks a bunch Ratchet!" Bumblebee said.

Throwing a quick grin in Thundercracker's direction, seeing the steam billowing out of the Seeker's optics, Bumblebee laughed. "Have fun you two!"

"Keep it up, TC. Keep it up," came Ratchet's even keeled reply as he watched Bumblebee head out. "At this rate, you'll be lucky if your vocal processor will be able to open, let alone, throw out another a dig out from the energon shots you _won't_ be getting. Didn't your caregivers ever teach you how to ask nicely when you were a youngling? Or were your auditory circuits busy trying to compensate for the speech impediment you so dutifully reminded me you don't have?"

"_I DON'T have a speech impediment! I can speak just fine!"_

"Judging from the very non polite way you ask for things, I would say your speaking ability could use some improvement."

"_Just do it! I'm not saying it again!"_

Ratchet shrugged at the grey Seeker and then headed to the entranceway.

Turning back to Thundercracker, the medic said simply, "When you have found the logic circuit to ask _nicely_, I will be more than happy to oblige, until then, you and your non speech impediment grey aft are tough out of luck."

Thundercracker heaved a disgusted sigh, not knowing if he wanted to just get it over with and say the words, or take his pain filled body and leave.

Finally, the grey Seeker nodded at the medic.

"_Please_…" Thundercracker mumbled, barely audible.

Ratchet put his hand up to his auditory circuits. "Come again, TC? I didn't hear you."

Letting out a nasty scowl, Thundercracker exploded, "_PLEASE, ALRIGHT?"_

Ratchet nodded in approval. "That's much better. Was that so difficult?"

"Yeah, thanks…I just learned the lesson of my entire existence. Now I can go offline in peace," the Seeker replied sarcastically.

"Yes, and how much more sound I will recharge at night knowing that very fact. Now…let's get to work…" The medic replied with a light grin.

* * *

Thundercracker knew what pain was all about, even _before_ the spark extracting incident with Starscream. It was a natural part of his existence that he could endure readily while still being able to shoot off a few snide remarks during the process.

Being naturally hardwired for battle ready hardiness, pain was expected to be self tolerated on all levels. If they injured, it was basically 'shut up and deal with it'. As Megatron use to say, "sniveling was for weaklings", a harsh fact all Decepticons held to, even Starscream - which was probably the _only_ thing he never whined about.

When the brandings had been burned onto him, Thundercracker endured the pain with no reaction, having been too pumped with the energon and hyrdualic fluid rushing through his systems to have it any other way. Even when Hook use to work on him occasionally, the huffing and puffing was more or less from not trusting the Constructicon - not because he was afraid of the pain. He just didn't want to wake up and find his arm welded onto his aft from the crane retaliating for any prank pulled on him.

But when the Seeker saw the tool the Autobot medic produced from a locked storage unit on the other side of the room, Thundercracker shuddered, his optics huge.

"You're going to use _that_?" the Seeker gasped.

Ratchet looked at the tool in his hands which more or less resembled a huge circular human sander, except the "pad" on the bottom consisted of sharp metal teeth.

"Yes, TC. Just sit still."

"Can't you just use a slaggin' solvent on them?"

"Those brandings are at least a good five inches deep on you. If you want them removed, I have to grind them out and then buff the surface clean. They're not peel and stick, TC. They were meant to be permanent. So removing them is going to require some effort," Ratchet replied.

"I was there when they went on! I _know_ they were meant to be permanent!" Thundercracker scoffed back.

Looking the grey Seeker over again, Ratchet's face got a perplexed expression on it.

"Here's something my curiosity has been perked up about, TC. You have _three_ brandings on you. You're other Seeker pals…_ex pals…_only have _two…_one on each wing," the medic commented.

"Congratulations. Your memory circuits are not only functioning, but you can count too. What a break through moment it is for the Autobots!" Thundercracker snapped back.

Ratchet ignored the comment. "I know Cons and Bots have our differences…but was it _that _slow of a solar cycle you felt an insatiable desire to continually jump back in line so you could squeal with delight …or were you secretly hoping with each try the design would get prettier and cuter to bring you _peace, love, and serenity?"_

Thundercracker snorted at the medic's sarcasm. "For your information, Auto slag pile, it was an assembly line process. I didn't _have_ a choice."

"I'd think the choice would have been simple: stay out of the line," Ratchet replied simply, his tone still utterly calm and collected.

Turning the grinder 'on', a high pitched _whirling_ sound starting to be heard, the medic stepped up close to the Seeker. But as he was about to start the removal process, Thundercracker nearly jumped off the table.

Quickly, Ratchet turned the tool off, glared at the Seeker. "I need you to sit still, TC. You keep jumping around like that and this thing's liable to grind something really vital off!"

"Hey, I'm not exactly in the most fit of ways here! I can barely make it down the corridor without feeling I'm going to topple over, and my chest feels like I have a permanent alkaloid power weight on it! So excuse me if I don't break out my party hat and noise maker from seeing an Autobot torture tool!"

Narrowing his optics onto Thundercracker, Ratchet replied heatedly, "_Autobots don't torture_. _That_ was something your Decepticon brethren made into norm. "

Thundercracker snorted back.

Sighing tiredly, the medic continued, "TC, you've had your spark nearly taken offline, all of your internal fluids drained and replaced more times in one stellar cycle than what most Cybertronians see in their whole existence, and you're complaining over a little grinding tool? Are you experiencing flashbacks of being a femme in a former existence?"

"_I was knocked out when you did all those repairs before!"_ Thundercracker roared back.

"Would you like me to help you revisit that state of logic again? We can continue this verbal jostling all night, TC. Makes no difference to me," Ratchet said matter of fact. "It's up to you…_you're the one who wanted this done._ Nobody's forcing you to do it."

"Where's squish at? Go get her! She can do this!" Thundercracker demanded, remembering how gentle all her repairs were and how he had closed his optics several times from her light touch.

"Has all that pain flipped your logic circuits? Nyree would never be able to lift this. Either you suck it up and let me start or they forever keep you company. Your choice."

Opening his vocal processor to say something smart back, the Seeker shut it at the barrage of clanking rushing footsteps coming down the corridor. Groaning out loud, Thundercracker saw the rest of the entire Autobot team come into the med bay, excited grins and smiles on them, including Optimus.

_Screamer is out trying to conquer the earth and these Auto morons want to be entertained! Unbelievable! No wonder they almost lost the fraggin war!_

Seething, Thundercracker pointing at Bumblebee, his optics glaring at everyone standing with him. "This is your doing _gossipmonger_! _Yellow bad aft…_when I'm done scattering you all over the corridor, it'll be _yellow NO aft!_

"That sounds like fun, TC but I don't really have three solar cycles to wait so you can _make_ it to the corridor. I'll keep it in mind though!" Bumblebee replied cheerfully, winking a blue optic at the Seeker.

"TC, is this something you are positive you want done?" Optimus inquired.

"Yes I'm positive, Prime! What is it with all of you…"

"_Watch your slaggin tone, Seeker!_" Ironhide growled at the Decepticon, knowing the snide remark that was about to come out.

Turning to the weapons specialist next to him, Optimus gave off a slight chuckle. "It's okay, old friend. TC can't help the way he is…however _abrasive_ that way is."

"Yeah, well I can change all that right now…_happily_," Ironhide scoffed back.

"Wow...ancient dead Bots who can actually still talk and walk at the same time…is this just my lucky day or is it a new Autobot discovery?" Thundercracker shot back.

"Why you smart mouthed…" Ironhide started.

"Ironhide…stand down," Optimus said, his voice tired.

Laughing, Jazz said, "Finally wantin to hang with the cool Bots, huh TC? Don't deny it now…we all know you've got luv for us!"

Bluestreak walked over to Seeker, a chipper grin on him. "Did you decide where you're going to put the Autobot insignia? You're pretty big…you've got lots of places to choose…I kinda like the chest plate because there's no mistake…"

"_That piece of scrap is NOT going on me!_" Thundercracker interrupted the gunner.

"Yeah, all them earth colors _are_ too bright, ain't that right?" Jazz piped up referring to an infamous email the Seeker had responded to.

"Well if you're not gonna have either one, then what does that make you?" Bumblebee wondered.

Thundercracker thought somewhat about the question. "_Fellow Cybertronian," _he said finally.

Silent nods of impressed agreement came from the Autobot crew, even Ironhide, his formerly perturbed expression lightening up. Seeing the grinding tool the medic still held, Thundercracker sighed softly, giving a slight nod of approval.

Finished with putting up anymore of a fuss, wanting the bareness to release him from the dark clutches he had tried escaping, Thundercracker said quietly, "Go ahead. Do it."

"Want me to hold your hand, TC?" Bumblebee asked suddenly, smiling brightly as snickers rose from everyone else around.

"_Get out! All of you!"_ Thundercracker hissed.

"Let's go, Autobots. We can see the results at a later time," Optimus said.

Watching everyone file out of the room, Thundercracker sat still, the grinding tool sinking into his right wing, the _whirling _sound piercing his auditory circuits, washing away all shadows of his former self and the cause that had once looked so right and liberating.

**Author's End Notes:**

**_For any of you that missed it, the "email" Jazz was referring to can be read at my other fic titled "Forward: Tell Me This"._**

**_Prime Fan - I forgot all about the word "snarky". Thought it fit in good here :-p_**

**_There's been some really awesome new syllables being dropped onto the review page. I can't thank you guys enough for giving me and my storytelling a chance!_**

**_K.D.B._**


	21. Liberated, Bitchy, Sexy

**Chapter 21**

"I'll be done here in just a quick sec, TC…just gotta check your Auxiliary com and that radar altimeter...last time I checked them a few days ago they still had a few glitches," Nyree explained, her voice rushed.

"Relax squish…don't get your fraggin circuits all in a bunch. I've managed to stay put on this sorry heap of a base for over a decacyle…I'm still functioning…another few nanoclicks won't make me go offline," Thundercracker grumbled back and then added, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not gonna try and burn your flesh off…been there, done that…just do what you have to, _alright_?"

_Besides, I'm gonna be outta here soon enough…_Thundercracker thought then.

With the exterior "cleansing" ritual from two earth weeks ago that saw three conspicuous brandings make their way off him, the catalyst had been ignited for everything else to diligently follow suit.

Finally, they were starting to visit him regularly, the solar cycles of slowly fading pain that were enough to keep the grey Seeker thrilled for the next couple of vorns, _easily. _Or, considering the present moment, minorly subdued until the fleshy medic was done with her systems check.

Now, instead of having to prop himself whenever he stepped anywhere, Thundercracker found he could _actually _make it to where he was going without any type of support. Although his chest still felt weighted and tight, it _was_ a small deal to strike in exchange for surviving what was meant to be a lethal incident. And with the pain starting to recede, Thundercracker knew that only meant one thing.

_Flying. _

Liberation bestowing its highest form and Thundercracker was all too eager to accept it.

With his personal fleshy medic sitting inside his cockpit, her tiny frame bearing no weight whatsoever on him, his entire body relaxed from nose to tail pipe - passiveness he openly welcomed without any type of snide hesitation.

Unlike his former comrades, Thundercracker had never _truly_ detested the humans, even _during_ the constant battles of trying to destroy their natural habitat from being on earth before. It had been his job, _what was right at the time. _And no matter what little reservations were held back then, they were not enough to get in his way of what was expected of him.

But the small 47th Fighting Falcon squadron had only helped to harness the winds of change that had long been blowing inside. That small amount of learned tolerance from flying with them trickled right on down to the fleshy medic sitting inside his alt mode - a distinct fact made more pertinent from all the efforts she put forth on a daily basis to try and ensure his comfort and "upkeep" - even when her diminutive size worked against her.

In all the time fighting alongside his former comrades, there had never been anyone genuinely _care_ about his well being like she did. There were no hidden agendas and no cause to worry she might "double cross" or sell him out to whoever's offer looked better.

The help extended was authentic - how he felt about being in the air, she felt about repairing - and Thundercracker honestly respected that.

_Squish…she's not bad…a little too on the eager side for approval maybe…but still not bad…there's much worse beings to be around_, _that's for slaggin' sure!_ Thundercracker silently admitted, okay with sitting still for her a little bit longer.

"So, does it feel weird?" Nyree asked suddenly, breaking the grey Seeker's private thoughts.

"What?"

"Having those insignias off you," Nyree replied trying to adjust a few display panels on the right side console.

The one thing Thundercracker could say he knew about fleshies was how they expressed fear. Their body language may try to mask it, but their optics always held that same wide open space of unknowing fright and panic. They were too much of an emotionally ruled species to be any different and their poor attempt at hiding such was pathetically laughable.

But that day the fleshy medic stood her ground, Thundercracker read _none_ of that, only a rigid stance of fearless confidence that said she was willing and _capable_ of backing up every single word spilling from her vocal processor.

_Alright, squish…you want small talk…I'll give you that…you've earned it._

"It's satisfactory," was Thundercracker's simple reply to the fleshy's question.

"Satisfactory, huh?" Nyree repeated, stopping what she was doing. "You went through that whole process for it to be _satisfactory_? You know for a human to get a tattoo hurts like hell…some people say they don't…but I don't believe that…and to have a tattoo _removed_ is even worse. I was gonna get one on my back until I found out it was done with tiny needles going in and out of the skin, and then I was like screw that shit!" Nyree exclaimed.

Giving off a slight light chuckle, Nyree continued, her tone bold. "I heard from a little yellow bird you wanted _me_ to take them off…that wouldn't be true or anything right, TC?"

"That farkin scout! I swear!" Thundercracker muttered out loud making Nyree laugh at his comment.

"Laugh all you want, squish! You weren't the one who had to feel that slaggin grinder whip chunks off your exterior! My sensor circuits are still half fried from all the metal it took off!"

Nyree smiled to herself hearing the once insulting term that now seemed to have morphed into a more "affectionate" (for him anyways) nickname. With the hand made gift Thundercracker had given as his sincere apology for nearly killing her on accident awhile back and the change in tone he addressed her these days, Nyree could look past the fact he rarely ever used her actual name.

Looking over at both of his wings, Nyree saw they were a perfect shade of standard military grey, as if the jet had just been delivered brand spanking new from the General Dynamics manufacturing plant, no traces of any sort of branding left behind.

"Ratchet did a great buff job! You can't even tell they were there."

"I would _hope_ so. That _was_ the entire point."

Nyree smiled at the Seeker's characteristic terse tone. She turned her body a little to the right to reach the side consol she had been working on, continuing her diagnostic checking.

"Your leaders decide about the status of the base yet?" Thundercracker asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Nyree replied absently.

Turning a few knobs here and there, Nyree announced, "Hey, TC…your Malfunction Indexer Lights aren't adjusting and your Navigational Frequency Display seems to be stuck on one level of contrast…I'm going to say something to Ratchet later on…I'll take a look at your flux wires from the ground to see if they need replacing…"

"_I asked you a question, squish!_" Thundercracker spat, annoyed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, TC! I didn't mean that…sometimes I get a one track mind…my dad always hated that…what'd ya ask again?"

_Deliberately ignored AND having to repeat myself! Squish you're lucky I think you're half way tolerable…_

Giving off an agitated scoff at having to relay the question _again_, Thundercracker spat out, "_Your leaders_…_did they or did they not reach a conclusion about the status of your base?"_

"You mean the 47th?"

"YES! What the fark other base would I be asking about?"

"I'm in the middle of trying to figure out about four different things at once here…give me a break!" Nyree shot back.

"Cybertronian CPU's can run hundreds of things at once and _never _be compromised," Thundercracker stated flatly.

"Well goody goody for you and your advanced tech," Nyree replied sharply and then quickly, so that the Seeker wouldn't be able to reply, continued. "A salvage team has been picking through everything. The remaining F-16's got shipped back to the original 47th. I still can't believe they weren't destroyed…but everything else is gonna be demolished. Aside from the major tools and the staircase platform Major Lansing requested they transport here for me to use, pretty much everything else is useless. And with this country fighting a full scale war overseas, spending 2 billion dollars a week on it, and everything going on here with the Autobots and Decepticons, the President isn't going to authorize a rebuild of the base."

"Your leaders are foolish and arrogant letting matters of credit define their decisions."

"And that's why they're our leaders…ya don't get into politics any other way but to be foolish and arrogant!" Nyree smirked back, rolling her eyes.

_So much for rubbing wing tips with the fleshies_, Thundercracker thought, a little disappointed he wouldn't be showing off his stellar form to them anymore. And as he thought about all the time spent with them, teaching them precision aerial skills and simulating dogfights, an off kilter thought brewed in his logic circuits.

"Have you conversed with the Lt. recently?" The grey Seeker asked curiously, remembering the intimate gesture witnessed between the two awhile back.

"Wow! You're talkative today, TC!" Nyree exclaimed happily.

"If you don't like it, you can just…"

"No, no…it's cool! Really cool! God, you're so sensitive! That's not what I meant…I meant that normally you're more reserved, that's all."

"Change is never definite, squish. Get use to it," Thundercracker replied, baffled at how Optimus' words had just tumbled from his vocal processor as if they were from a long known doctrine he had always adhered to.

_Primus! Those brandings come off me and now I'm quoting an Autobot! What's next? Being reconfiged as a land vehicle? If that thought EVER attacks my CPU, I swear to the matrix I will never, ever threaten to bond that fraggin' gunner's vocal plates shut…or obliterate that yellow scout…or…Slag! Forget it…_

Ignoring his inner voice talking at him, Thundercracker tried to move past the "wisdom" quote just stated. "After you two smooshed faceplates , I'm assuming the Lt. and you are continuing a correspondence, correct? Or was that gesture something you just did to see _how fine_ the Lt. was?" The Seeker said, stressing the _fine_ part.

Nyree broke into peels of laughter hearing the choppy way the grey Seeker tried imitating the popular human phrase of describing someone. "Yeah, we've been talking," Nyree said then. "I'm gonna try and take some leave here to go visit him…don't know when that'll be though,"

And then, slightly embarrassed, she added slowly, "You saw…all that…that night when he was here?"

"Yeah…I did…I had to sterilize my optics for three earth days afterward from it, thank you very much!"

"Aww…were you jealous, TC?"

"_Jealous?_ How would you like your squishy self to be ejected out of here to the moon?"

"That would suck," Nyree commented breezily, shrugging off the Seeker's threat as she fiddled some more with the Malfunction Indexer knob.

_Jealous? What the slag kind of question is that?_ Thundercracker muttered to himself. _And she wondered why I never wanted to speak to her before!_

Seeing the adjustment finally go through, Nyree breathed a sigh of relief and then carefully climbed out of the cramped cockpit. Descending the portable staircase she had pushed up against Thundercracker's side, Nyree pushed it out of the way from where the Seeker sat, and then headed to look at the flux wire sitting on his right underside.

Grabbing a few tools out of the metal box she had sat on the ground, Nyree stood for a second. Silently, she debated over whether or not to remove the infamous panel that held a certain round silver opening behind it.

"Are you experiencing an oxygen circuit meltdown right now or are you going to get on with it and check that flux wire sometime this solar cycle? My patience isn't everlasting," Thundercracker complained lightly.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Nyree exclaimed.

Removing the bolts from the panel, Nyree pulled it off carefully. Taking her trusty flashlight, she saw the flux wire in perfect condition, no corrosion or eroding anywhere on it. Out of pure habit from being groomed to check everything, Nyree shined her light on the silver opening sitting next to it, the little bit of grime she had tried wiping off before still caked around it.

And as she was about to speak up and say something, a cheerful voice called out to her. Turning around, Nyree saw the Autobot named Bluestreak coming up to her, a happy bounce in his step, his royal blue armor glistening endlessly in the sunlight.

"Hey Blue!" Nyree said to him smiling.

"Hi Nyree! Ratchet told me you guys would be out here…I just wanted to come out and see how everything is going," Bluestreak said. "Are you gonna head out, TC? I bet you can't wait for that! It's been forever, hasn't it?"

"If you don't shut the fark up and let squish do her job, then no, I won't be heading out!" Thundercracker spat back.

Nyree laughed at the Seeker's annoyance and then said quickly, "Hey, TC…that silver opening with the black wires? It has some grime left on it…you mind if I go ahead and just wipe it off? I'll be all done after that and you can get out of here."

"Uh…TC, is she talking about _that_ spot?" Bluestreak asked slowly.

Nyree shot Bluestreak a weird glance. What the hell was so damn special about a little opening with black wires around it?

"What is up with that opening? Would someone please tell me!" Nyree asked, frustrated.

"Back up squish. Now," Thundercracker commanded.

"Why?"

"Because I farkin said so, that's why! Are all you fleshies as dense as a bag of data chips or is it a sporadic gift that gets handed to you in times of enlightenment?"

"You're an ass, TC, you know that? You're a big bitchy ass hole," Nyree spat back.

"And you're still five feet tall and one hundred pounds of squish…so if you don't want me to stomp the pit out of you when I transform, then you'll back the slaggin fark up _NOW!"_

Remembering the day he almost did just that when she had tried cleaning the opening before, Nyree stepped back without another peep.

Bluestreak giggled at the fleshy's remark. "TC's a big bitchy Seeker!"

"Shut it, motor mouth! I don't remember inviting you to this party so shut it!" Thundercracker scoffed at the gunner, transforming quickly, relieved to feel everything go into place without so much as a circuit glitch.

"So what's up with this opening? I mean, what's so bad you don't want me to wipe off a little greasy grime from it?" Nyree pressed.

"You want me to tell her, TC?" Bluestreak asked, grinning.

"By all means, knock yourself out," Thundercracker replied mockingly.

"Alright," Bluestreak replied and then turned to look at Nyree's curious face.

"That opening is our 'All Purpose Access Outlet'. It's used for distributing emergency fluids…you know, like how Ratchet had to give TC all those energon shots…but if a certain connector is used…well…it's pleasurable and totally different…" the gunner explained.

"Okay…so...what's so different about it?" Nyree said, not following.

"Squish did all your logic skill end with those tools? That opening is used for Cybertronians to exchange fluids with each other," Thundercracker spat out finally.

Nyree eyes widened with disbelief. Her face took on a bright shade of magenta.

"You mean it's for…like…like…_mating_? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Like…like…yeah, mating," Thundercracker mocked back. "Not so quick on the draw today are we, squish?"

Realizing the significance to everything Thundercracker had just said, Nyree stood still, her face stricken with pure embarrassment from remembering the way he had reacted the last time to her rubbing it.

"Oh…no wonder why you didn't…oh…shit…I mean…" Nyree stammered. "Um…yeah…well…I guess I know why you don't want me touching it."

"I thought you kinda liked it, TC? Didn't you say that it..." Bluestreak blurted out.

Thundercracker let out a disgusted snort toward the gunner's over exuberance.

"You'd better recharge with one optic open from now on, motor mouth! Because you'll need it as my hands are wrapping around your neck hinges to squeeze the…"

"You _liked_ it, TC? Is that what you told Blue here? When I tried to wipe it off before?" Nyree said in disbelief.

"Oh spare me your self congratulatory praise, squish! A strong wind could've blown and stimulated it, so you can stop while you're ahead! You don't possess _anything _that even slightly makes my processors heat, so your self flattery can end right now," Thundercracker scoffed back.

Nyree took a few steps backward. Her eyes darted nervously from Thundercracker to Bluestreak. With the both of them looking down to her, Nyree suddenly felt tinier than usual

"Okay…I think I'm gonna go ask Ratchet if he can put that panel back on…I…um…I think I'm just gonna go…" Nyree said, her face turning redder by the minute. And without another word, avoiding both Thundercracker's and Bluestreak's optics, Nyree started off down the runway to head back into the Autobot base to find their medic.

"Hey, I think you embarrassed her, TC! She kinda had that look on her," Bluestreak said.

"Good. Serves her right for asking in the first place," Thundercracker huffed back.

"She didn't know, TC…she didn't know what that outlet means to us…it's not her fault…when I told Kate, she was curious too…"

"No, don't tell me, let me guess…you got all giddy, hopped up and down, and said excitedly, 'Oooh stoke me!', right?"

"Well…actually…I…I…was sitting in the grass in this one meadow she took me to and she came up to my side and I didn't know what she was going to do and then she…"

"UGH! I was being sarcastic!" Thundercracker snapped.

"Oh…okay…" Bluestreak smiled.

"Do you know how disturbing that picture is to me?" Thundercracker spat. "That's not natural!"

"I…I…kinda…liked it…" Bluestreak said weakly.

"You would!"

"Maybe you should just let Nyree wipe it clean…it could feel good for you too! I mean…you said you haven't had that feeling in a long time…"

"Do I look like a Cybertronian connecting slave? I've already been violated once…she's not getting anywhere near that outlet!" Thundercracker snapped back at the gunner.

"Besides," Thundercracker continued, his tone changing into full fledged arrogance, "_She wouldn't be able to handle this_ _anyway…_because I'm just so…"

"Sexy?" Bluestreak offered helpfully.

"That was _not_ the first word to enter my logic circuits, motor mouth, but thanks for the kiss aft effort anyway."

"Kate called me that one time…she was a little overcharged when she said it…so I don't know if it meant the same…but she said it to me…I thought it was nice."

"Yay for you on bringing sexy back," Thundercracker said flatly, recalling a certain song he had heard one of the fleshies play awhile back.

Bluestreak was puzzled by the Seeker's comment. "I…I…didn't…know…that it was lost…" he stammered uneasily.

Thundercracker let out an amused smirk from the blue Autobot's naïve and simple ways of looking at things. It was certainly a change from the overbearing personas he had been used to in the past.

"Hey TC…you think…you know…if we were back on Cybertron…we would still hang out…like this…you know, joke and stuff like that?" Bluestreak asked shyly.

Hearing the footsteps of an approaching mech, seeing it was the Autobot medic heading out to finish the job the fleshy medic had left, Thundercracker sighed at the gunner's sensitive question.

"Yeah…we'd see each other around…always nice to gain a new friend, right?" Thundercracker said off handedly, a sly grin on him.

Delighted at hearing the Seeker repeat what he had said to him awhile back, Bluestreak nodded in return.

Transforming back into his alt mode, Thundercracker sat, feeling his sensory circuits twitch with anticipation at knowing the liberated freedom he savored was only astroclicks away from tasting again.

**Author's End Notes:**

_**Cassiopeia – Here it is…"Big bitchy TC"! LOL Thanks for the laugh.**_

_**FieryKitsune – loved the whole "cleansing ritual" reference, thought I'd use it here.**_

**_Carmilla- Your tattoo reference was great! _**


	22. Me and My Gang

**A Shout Out to Everyone:**

_**While the name of this chap bears significance to what's it about, I want to dedicate the name of it to EVERYONE taking time out of their busy days to come by here to read and review. **_

_**Without your support, there would be no cause to continue. I thank each and every one of you. Some of you have been with me since "The Departed" while others have joined the fold with this fic, but ALL of you have given me a chance to do what I love so much. I've skimmed through other reviews on here and I think I have attracted the "shiniest" group of people in the whole TF fanfic world to "hang" with! Thanks so much!**_

"_**We live to ride, we ride to live." Rascal Flatts, 'Me and My Gang'**_

**Chapter 22**

"How ya doin' up there, big bitchy one?" Bumblebee chuckled through his com link. The F-16 Falcon overhead gave off a deep discontented groan at the spiffy new nickname.

Thundercracker snapped back defensively. "I'm still in the fraggin air, aren't I, yellow dumb aft?"

_Squish is gonna pay! Oh is she ever! There's only room for one snarkinator and she's NOT it! _Thundercracker thought, playing over fabulous tortuous shapes he could force her spongy body into.

"Sticks and stones may clog my exhaust pipe, but petty words will never destroy my spark life!" Bumblebee gloated.

"You think you're just all that and a box of refurbished sparkplugs, don't you big bird?" Came the grey Seeker's reply.

"Pretty much…thanks for the compliment, TC! I'm flattered!"

"_It wasn't a…_"

"You gonna bring it, TC?" Bluestreak spoke up excitedly breaking off the Seeker's scoffing comment.

Thundercracker looked down at the highway beneath. The moderate flow of traffic was indeed the _perfect_ recipient. "Yeah, motor mouth. I'm gonna hit it,"

"What was that saying you liked? About bringing the thunder?" Bumblebee asked.

Thundercracker smirked a little. "_Lemme feel ya shudder cuz I'm gettin' ready to bring out the thunder._"

"That's alotta words for one phrase…after '_here, now'_ I'd think you'd wanna stick to simple," the yellow scout replied.

"Air over aft…simple enough for you?" Thundercracker spat back. Laughter spilled forth from both speed demons through the com link.

Ever since the fleshy medic had given him her customary detailed maintenance checkup, Thundercracker wasted no time, practically staying in the sky for solar cycles at a time, basking in the extravagant familiarity of being in the one and only place he always knew held invisible silent serenity.

Each passing solar cycle brought him closer and closer to near perfect performance capabilities, it was as if he was seeing it for the first time through newly placed optics. _Bright and clear_. And, despite how the new sensation was in the presence of two Autobots, Thundercracker was willing to go along with them for the ride just to make sure the gratifying awareness wasn't interrupted.

Gallantly, he rode the air currents with a carefree fervor. Earth's problematical surroundings below were in its proper place. The two Autobot road rangers below were giving their drive trains a good workout, weaving in and out of the slower paced traffic they encountered.

"You're _still_ too slow, Blue, just admit it," Bumblebee laughed. Quickly, he dodged around a white minivan. The pistons in the ten cylinder Viper engine purred eagerly to catch up to the yellow Camaro.

Hearing Bluestreak giggle back through his com link, knowing an abrupt end needed to be put to their nonsense, Thundercracker cut in, his tone cocky. "Oh please! You're _both_ too slaggin' slow!"

"I think TC's gonna…" Bluestreak started but was quickly cut off. The hyper active supersonic reverberation bounced copiously through the airwaves, rattling and shaking his sport chassis as if an earthquake had just hit.

"…bring it," the gunner finished weakly. He made sure none of his internal systems had been knocked offline from the attention grabbing rumbling he was sure all life forms for a good six miles had felt.

"Primus TC! I thought you were gonna bring a little heat, not drop an alloy cluster bomb!" Bumblebee marveled, finally settling in the farthest left hand lane. "I think my suspension's gonna be permanently kinked now from that!"

Thundercracker huffed out an amused smirk, highly pleased with his shakeup of the ground occupants below. "That's what happens when you play with the _Supreme Ruler of the Sky!_"

"_Unit Barricade detected, grid Beta 33"_

"TC? You get that?" Bumblebee called out suddenly from the alert his sensor picked up, cutting off anymore fun and games.

"Yeah…I got it," Thundercracker replied. A quick holographic projection scan showed how far his former comrade was in relation to the area they were in.

"Looks like he's about sixteen clicks south of here," Thundercracker said.

"Sixteen clicks south?" Bluestreak repeated, worried. "That's the direction toward the human city."

"I'll bet anything he's heading there to scope something out, just like how Screamer and Blackout have been making their rounds, there's something there they want. I'm willing to bet my manifold on it," Bumblebee replied.

_Nice try kid, but not quite on the nail…you haven't a clue about Screamer like I do. _Thundercracker thought wearily.

Circling back around toward the two Autobots, Thundercracker answered, "When in the name of Unicron have you _ever _known Screamer to take his time when it comes to fleshies? That half assembled zinc plated waste is only doing it because something's not in place for whatever the slag he's up to and because he thinks it'll throw all of you off in the process. _I know how him_…he isn't _looking for something inside _the city. He wants to _take _something from it…and sending Barricade is the best way for an incognito recon mission."

"What do you think it is, TC?" Bluestreak asked suddenly.

Through the com link, Thundercracker exhaled a deep energon breath."If I knew that motor mouth, then our logic circuits would be a little more full wouldn't they?"

Bumblebee changed lanes to head off onto the on coming exit ramp to the right. He quickly radioed back to base. Bluestreak and Thundercracker followed, all optic and auditory circuit sensors on high alert for any physical sign of the Decepticon police car.

"What are your orders, sir?" Bumblebee asked.

"Proceed to the coordinates you uploaded but do not engage Barricade. You're too close to the city and given how recently Starscream seems to be more interested in canvassing, it is my assumption the most Barricade will do is give chase. Report back in thirty nanoclicks," came Optimus' reply.

"Will do," Bumblebee replied.

"You really think Barricade will just give chase, Bee?" Bluestreak asked. "I mean…if he sees us…and we're following him…he may not want to run…he might want to fight."

"Don't worry, Blue!" Bumblebee reassured. "With the three of us and him alone, he won't try it. We're too _spot on smooth_!"

"Okay…yeah we are," Bluestreak agreed, the nervous tone unmistable.

_Me and my spot on smooth gang. Yeah, I'm sure that's enough to leave Barricade forever shaking in his twisted CV joints. _Thundercracker muttered to himself.

Keeping in tandem with the two Autobots down below, Thundercracker cringed as he listened to their good natured banter (was that a requirement to be an Autobot? to always be upbeat?) concerning who had the most torque running through their systems. But as the desert backdrop slowly started giving way to a more populated landscape, Thundercracker caught sight of the black Saleen Mustang.

As if reading the grey Seeker's very thoughts, the yellow scout announced suddenly, "Heads up guys! Barricade's in range!"

Thankful the two lane road they had turned onto wasn't bustling with traffic, Bumblebee slowed down somewhat, trailing the black Mustang. The less human lives to come across their paths, the better.

Thundercracker's watched the police car speed up. His inner circuits were melting inside from the maddening fury boiling over. That day at the fleshy base…Starscream and Blackout…how they _all _cowardly went after the humans in retaliation for _his _defection and the grave mistake made in the canyons.

After that day, _none_ of them took precedence over the other on the revenge list. _Bunch of slaggin' cowards they all are! _The Seeker shouted to himself, remembering how Blackout fired onto the building where the fleshie's squadron leader had been, killing him instantly, and how Barricade delightfully followed after the human convoy.

Before, it had simply been a job, a strategic military basis for which all Decepticons had been created for. But now, all that remained were former comrades in arms now polluted and tainted with a perverse sense of sheer brutal _enjoyment_ at destroying _anything_ that went beyond any Autobot.

_It has to be about more than just revenge…all that does is cloud your judgment._

The recharge dream with Skywarp flooded Thundercracker's memory circuits - mental pictures of Skywarp laying dead on the earthen ground - Starscream hovering above with that smug haughty expression.

_I've long passed making clear judgments! I'm hanging with a bunch of Autobots, had my whole created existence grinded right off, and survived nearly being taken offline! Slag clouding my farkin' judgment!_ He dove downward, transforming midway and body slammed himself into the side of the black Mustang. The police car careened off the road onto the dirt laden desert ground. Transforming, Barricade turned and charged ferociously at the former grey Decepticon.

Bumblebee and Bluestreak both got to their feet, transforming out of their alt modes quickly. The stood, stunned, by the Seeker's sudden rage filled impulse, reading the horrified expressions of the humans passing by.

"TC! Optimus said NOT to engage! Hey! TC!" Bumblebee shouted. The scout's warning heeds fell onto closed auditory sensors as Bluestreak and he watched the two mechs spar with deadly intensity.

Thundercracker dodged the metal flattening punches Barricade launched at him. A cocky laugh spilled out of Thundercracker's vocalizer. The attempts by the police car were in vain. In comparison to Blackout and Starscream, the Mustang had a much lighter payload. No matter how big or small, there was one area on a mech's body that could always take them down. Thundercracker went for it, kicking the smaller black mech in the side of his knee hinges. Joining springs snapped on contact. The black Mustang stumbled to the ground, his footing gone on the soft earth below. Seizing the open opportunity, Thundercracker leapt up and punched the Decepticon in the face as a wheezing noise emitted from the police car.

"Primus, Bee! We've gotta do something! TC's gonna thrash the spark outta Barricade right here!" Bluestreak quipped. He turned to examine the small group of humans who had now pulled off on the other side of the road to gawk. The gunner quickly shot a nervous glance toward Bumbleebee.

"Yeah, TC _does_ seem a little on the angry side, huh? Wonder if they have anger management workshops back on Cybertron?" Bumblebee joked, trying not to further alarm the gunner any more than he already was.

The scout sighed an oxygen heavy breath. Panic risen humans stood behind. Bumblebee stepped carefully to where Thundercracker and Barricade were duking it out. He reached his hand out to grab Thundercracker but was nearly slammed to the ground himself from Barricade charging forth. Seeing there was no way to break it up peacefully, Bumblebee quickly retreated back to where Bluestreak stood and looked on.

"Your very presence disgusts me to the core, Seeker!" Barricade yelled at the grey Seeker.

"_Feeling's mutual you farkin' piece of slag!" _Thundercracker shouted back.

"Is this what you've been reduced to? The Great Gladiator Thundercracker trying to show off for your Auto scum friends? How fitting! Worthless lowly company for a worthless lowly traitor!"

"Those worthless lowly Auto scums are better comrades than any of you _ever _were!"

"_Wonder what Warp would've thought about that!"_

Thundercracker's fists flew at the Mustang, trying to hit anything remotely connected to him. After being cooped up for so long from being injured, he was alive, like never before.

From the corner of his optic, Thundercracker spotted a jagged boulder sitting near by. Taking it in his hands, using his agile cunningness to the max, Thundercracker slammed the huge earthen shaped stone into the Mustang's chest plate.

"Bumblebee to base…we have a slight situation."

"Bee, what the slag is going on out there?" Came Jazz's concerned voice through the com link. "Sensors are reading heavy movements. Are Blue, TC, and you alright?"

Bumblebee turned to Bluestreak seeing the young gunner in perfect condition and then back toward the heated commotion going on between a highly ticked off black police car and an even angrier grey colored ex Decepticon.

"Blue and I are fine. TC on the other hand…he's a little occupied right now," Bumblebee said casually as the two former comrades continued to throw each other across the dirt.

"Define _a little occupied, _Bee," Jazz asked.

"Well TC's rolling on the ground with Barricade right now and not in a lovey dovey kind of way either."

"Primus!" Jazz exclaimed. "What happened? Optimus said you guys were followin not engagin!"

"We were until TC decided that wasn't working out for him," Bumblebee replied.

Silence through the com link and then a booming commanding voice.

"Bluestreak?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, Optimus?" The gunner replied.

"Are you in a strategic advantage position?"

"I…I…think so…I can see TC and Barricade good…kinda like a front row seat…only the action is right in front of you and there's no changing the channel."

"Sensors are reading heavy organic signatures in your vicinity, can you confirm this, Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak looked behind him. The small group of humans that had gathered was now a slightly bigger group. Their eyes were huge. The gunner twitched as he remembered seeing the same expressions that fateful horrible day with Kate.

"Yes…they're on the other side of the road a ways back. They're pointing and saying a bunch of things…I think they're scared and in shock…I mean, I think…none of them have come over here…yet."

"It's okay, Bluestreak. As long as they're far enough away, they will be safe," Optimus reassured the young Autobot. "I want you to fire two close proximity warning shots at Thundercracker and Barricade."

"Bumblebee, you are to give cover fire if Barricade doesn't comply."

"Yes, Optimus, understood," Bumblebee replied and then turning to Bluestreak said cheerfully, "Alrightee then Blue…let's crash this party!"

Bluestreak pulled his gun from subspace. A few of the humans let out horrified gasps from seeing the weapon in his hands. Bluestreak aimed, trying to block out the human sounds and fired. One shot grazed Barricade's side, making the Decepticon stop mid punch while the other nearly missed Thundercracker's head, the gunner was _that_ steady and precise.

Barricade glared at the two Autobots. The smaller yellow one pointed his plasma cannon gun straight at him as heated ion charges pulsated off the shoulder cannons from the blue one standing next to him. Barricade turned back to Thundercracker, seething.

"_THIS ISN'T OVER TRAITOR!_"

Quickly, before Thundercracker could say anything back, Barricade transformed and sped onto the road, painting it with angry black skid marks, leaving behind the pungent smell of burning rubber.

* * *

"Is it just me Optimus or do you feel like a caregiver some days for a Cybertronian juvenile who just can't comprehend what rules are?" Ratchet asked the Autobot leader who was standing in the command center with Ironhide and Jazz.

"No offense, Prime, but if it were _me_, I'd shackle his grey aft onto the runway out back and hose the slaggin pit out of him so all he'll be able to do is sit and rust in the sunlight," Ironhide suggested, elated about the whole idea.

Jazz gave off a good natured laugh. "Nah, Hide…that won't work," Jazz said to the massive black Autobot. "Ratchet will have to sever TC's vocal processor first cuz ya know he won't lay out there quiet…and then TC will be trippin the fark out cuz Ratchet's chasin him round with a hacksaw…then you'll get all worked up at TC pushin Ratchet over the edge and then I'll have to intervene. Man, it's jus' too much work," Jazz explained.

Catching sight of the three mechs making their way into the command center, Optimus let out a slight chuckle from his second in command's summary.

"I have noted both of your suggestions, but we will not be shackling Thundercracker to the runway, at least not today," the Autobot leader concluded.

"Tomorrow then?" Ironhide said hopeful.

"Perhaps…but right now there are more important matters to deal with," Optimus replied. He walked over to Thundercracker who looked at the Autobot commander with guilty optics, knowing what lay in store.

The tired disappointed sigh heard from Optimus right then and there sent a pinch of awkward embarrassment throughout his circuits for the impulsive altercation picked with Barricade.

"Outside, TC...we will speak there," Optimus said finally.

Thundercracker lowered his head hearing the Autobot's serious tone. He followed obediently. The brief walk to the steel entrance doors turned out to be the longest few steps he ever took in all his spark life.

"Tell me something, Thundercracker, when you served under Megatron, would you have disobeyed a direct order from him?"

In all the times Megatron had ever reprimanded him, the Seeker couldn't _ever_ recall feeling as anxious and _nervous_ as he did with the scrutinizing presence of the Autobot leader in front of him now.

"No, Prime. I wouldn't have," Thundercracker replied solemnly.

"That is what I believed as well. Decepticon and Autobot armies have our similarities and one of them is the chain of command found within each. You've been a soldier for a long time now. I know you are _well _aware of that fact so I don't understand the impetuous act you committed a little bit ago."

"I got a little carried away."

"That is a poor excuse and you _know_ it, TC."

"I was mad, _alright?_" Thundercracker spat out finally. "I was mad about everything."

Thinking carefully about what he wanted to get out, Thundercracker took a deep breath in and then exhaled the cleansing air outward. "That day at the fleshie's base? They didn't do it to kill them. Don't get me wrong, Prime. Any fleshy Screamer annihilates would make his stellar cycle but that day, _there_…Screamer, Blackout, Barricade, Scorponok? They did it as payback…for…for…me accidentally killing Skywarp."

"And when I saw Barricade, I figured he was just as good as Screamer…and I went for it."

Optimus listened to every word the ex Decepticon had said. "You spoke to me about being concerned when Barricade followed after the humans but yet you chose to ignore their safety this evening to fulfill your own course of revenge. _That _is not acceptable, TC. You are a _better_ soldier than this."

Thundercracker stayed silent.

Giving the Seeker a stern glance, Optimus continued along. "You can not control the actions of Starscream nor that of your other former comrades. You can only control _yourself_ and the decisions _you_ make and today you proved you could not. Until you prove you can, your solitude flying missions aren't permissible. That is a privilege we've _all _extended to you, but if you can not control yourself when among fellow comrades, you can not be trusted to do the same when out alone."

"The next five solar cycles, you are hereby confined to the base. After that, you are free to accompany any of the crew out on patrols. If there is another bout of perilous recklessness toward a direct order or the safety of innocent lives, the concept of you being among us will be revisited, is this understood, TC?"

"Yes, Prime…it is," Thundercracker replied, barely audible.

"You are dismissed," Optimus said.

Silently, the grey F-16 turned to head back inside. _You are a better soldier than this._ The words echoed full and endlessly around him.

_An obedient capable soldier. A battle savvy warrior. A drifting Ronin searching for purpose. _

_A former Decepticon who had been produced and shaped for one thing and one thing only: to fight._

Thundercracker walked down the corridor to his quarters. His logic circuits fired their unique analysis at him. The Seeker wondered. Did any of those self reflected perceptions hold any kind of delicate balance he himself could wield?


	23. Liberators and Conquerors

**Chapter 23**

_Liberators. _

_Conquerors._

_Emancipating righteousness._

_Absolute supremacy._

It was either one extreme fundamental or the other. There was _no_ middle ground. The intrepid attempt at staking dutiful claim on "middle ground" had rendered nothing but tempered resistance bent on pulling him in every direction except the one he wanted.

Thundercracker sat in his micro chair, his lithe physical mass having learnt to adjust itself to the disproportionate sitting fixture, Thundercracker's optics tried staying focused on the piece he was reading in front of him. _The way of the Samurai does not bestow virtuous honor toward those who delight in taking life to appease their inner darkness. To delight in killing is to forever deny one's self of inner peace and fulfillment._

He reread the passage over meticulously and sighed. _So if I'm not slap happy at killing for the fun of it like Screamer is and I don't buy the whole 'absolute supremacy' cause, then what does that make me? _

Standing up suddenly, his chest heaved a familiar tightness that still lurked beneath. A shiny reflecting panel sat amid his junk pile caughting his optic. Holding it in his hands, the Seeker lowered it. The image of his bare wing reflected back- a former legacy of the greatest propaganda crusade any mech had ever known. A devious, persuasive campaign Thundercracker had readily bought hook, screw, and connecting plate.

He tossed the featherweight panel back into the pile. Thoughts of being bound and nearly beaten offline in the desert filtered through his mind. Thundercracker clenched his fists at his side. _Barricade…he deserved it today! Who the fark cares if a couple humans were standing nearby? I wasn't after them…it was probably the best slaggin' show their eyes ever saw…just because those purple insignias are gone doesn't mean I'm a fraggin' Autobot! I am NOT an Autobot! And I don't have to share in their liberating peace loving hooha!_

The self verbal reasoning was failing. There was _no_ ignoring it. The _very _reason his reflection being void of those purple brandings, that same truth filled word that had him at the ocean's edge that unbearable night...the one that always kept him from fully believing the propaganda he had so ravenously believed.

_Conscience_.

The intensity simmered horribly. There was only one remedy. Take to the sky above and let his frustrations evaporate into a distant cloud. The turmoil and chaos would subside and all distant voices screaming would be quieted.

Turning around to open his door to do just that, the Seeker stopped. _Your solitude flying missions aren't permissible. That is a privilege we've __all __extended to you, but if you can not control yourself when among fellow comrades, you can not be trusted to do the same when out alone._

A deeply frustrated growl came forth. Thundercracker punched the metal door in front of him. The stainless steel caving inward from the throw. _WHY? Why can't I just override my moral circuits and be done with it? Of ALL the Decepticons to have been created, why am I the special one to have a slaggin' reasoning circuit malfunction?_

He plopping angrily back down into his micro chair, seething over the relaxing flying that wasn't going to be happening. Suddenly, his attention shifted. Faint sounds from Bluestreak's quarters next door registered. Faint piteous sobs resonating softly. The young gunner was _not_ having the best of nights either.

Pulling up the page he had been formerly reading on the Japanese samurai code of honor, Thundercracker tried diligently to ignore the optic flooding his neighbor was doing.

_I'm peeved and I swear to holy Primus, I'm going to STAY peeved! Let him corrode his optics out! I'm not in the slaggin' mood! My logic circuits are already half fried as is! I don't need his slag to completely shut them down!_

Light stirring in the gunner's quarters was heard. The soft sobs stopped. Thundercracker breathed an exalted sigh of relief. Peace and quiet. And as he was about to dive his optics back onto the page dictating the way to achieve inner balance, it started up again.

Flinging his arms onto his desk, Thundercracker laid his head on them, looking down at the floor. _Argh! Whoever said having a conscience was a good thing needs to be strung upside down by their leg joints and drained of all their system fluids! This is ridiculous! Absolutely farkin' ridiculous!_

Sighing then, Thundercracker got to his feet. _All I'm gonna do is tell him to flood his optics without making so much slaggin' noise, that's i! I'm not doing anything else!_

He opened the dented door to his quarters, fixed on what he was going to say, the grey Seeker headed next door.

* * *

"Motor mouth?" Thundercracker asked, knocking feverishly on the gunner's door. "I can hear you. The fleshies didn't build these walls soundproof."

Footsteps and then the door opening.

Opening his vocal processor to spew out one of his stellar remarks, Thundercracker shut it. The young Autobot held his head down, door wings completely drawn back and sagging. Bluestreak stood silently, avoiding the Seeker's optics.

Thundercracker looked the gunner up and down, recalling the night he had caught the blue Autobot trying to take himself offline. "Not a real kickin night, huh?" he said quietly.

Bluestreak shook his head, optics planted toward the ground.

_Primus! It must be bad if that vocalizer of his is staying shut!_

Thundercracker backed up somewhat. A slight sigh escaped him. He shifted his weight and crossed his arms. "Thinking about her?"

The gunner's shoulders drooped at the question. With his vocal processor cracking, Bluestreak replied sorrowfully, "I…I…can't help it, TC…I see her…every night…in my recharge dreams…I see her…and I…I can't touch her…but she's always there…"

Thundercracker turned to head down the corridor. "C'mon, Blue…let's get outta here."

Bluestreak looked at the Seeker, worried. "But you can't leave the base…Optimus said…"

"We're _not_ leaving the base. Just c'mon, alright?"

Nodding back without anymore protest, the young gunner quietly followed the Seeker down the corridor.

* * *

It looked so different from the ground, so unattainable, so far away - a forbidden paradise meant to be admired but never stepped in. Thundercracker had stepped into it many times, had breathed it in and exhaled every calming facet it had to offer.

Behind the Autobot base, he sat, Bluestreak next to him. The both of them were lost to their own private thoughts. The grey Seeker couldn't fathom how there was any other place he would want to be, but in that sky, free as the wind blowing beneath his wings.

"What's it like? Up there? Flying?" Bluestreak asked suddenly. "I've always wondered…because it's something we Autobots can't do. It seems so…different than from what I'm use to."

Thundercracker thought for an astroclick. How could he describe it? There were no words, _none_.

His optics stared at the cosmos above. The stars flickered, beckoning him to see their spectacular illumination up close. Finally, the words materialized. "Complete," The Seeker finally uttered. "Complete and peaceful. Everything makes sense. Nothing's in your way. You're just…_free_."

"Wow...that sounds really, really neat! No wonder why you like to be up there so much! I always though it would be peaceful too," Bluestreak marveled.

Thundercracker smirked somewhat at the gunner's enthusiasm. His tone changed into bitter self loathing. "Yeah, well I'm not gonna be up there for a bit…at least not alone. The Great Optimus has spoken."

"Was that what you were mad about in your quarters? I thought I heard a loud crunching noise…you know…because the humans didn't build the walls soundproof."

"Yeah. It's called having a temper. Remember the nice chat I had with Barricade?"

"You know, TC…none of us blames the _reason_ you went after Barricade…honestly," Bluestreak said softly. "If it were me, after everything you've been through…I'd probably feel the same way."

Thundercracker snorted at the reassuring remark. "Yeah, look where it got me…here, on the ground."

"Well, the humans were kind of scared…" Bluestreak said pointedly.

"Hey, it's not my fraggin' fault their CPU's go haywire when they see us!" Thundercracker spat. He thought it over, calming down some. "I suppose it _wasn't_ the kickin' thing to do, though."

"Well just think, when you get done from being grounded, you can go patrolling with Bee and I every solar cycle!" Bluestreak piped up cheerfully.

"And how that very thought just makes me purely overjoyed, motor mouth. Roam around in the air alone or roam around with two _spot on smooth_ wanna be's. It's what my spark has been waiting for," Thundercracker replied, lip components spread into a slight grin.

Bluestreak giggled. "I thought you'd like that!" Getting serious, the gunner said suddenly, "Hey, TC…did you really mean what you said? When you were fighting with Barricade?"

"What?"

"When you said we were better comrades than any of them ever were. Well actually…what you said exactly was '_those worthless lowly Auto scums are better comrades than any of you __ever __were'. _I don't agree with the worthless lowly part though," Bluestreak said, his tone shy.

Thundercracker let out a deep breath. "You know how I am motor mouth. Things just roll out of my vocal processor. If you haven't figured out how to not read into everything I say, then that's your problem."

"Oh…okay," Bluestreak replied, hurt. "I just thought maybe since you said before how we're friends…you know, that day when Nyree got embarrassed and I asked you if you thought we would hang out if we were back on Cybertron and you said it's always good to gain a new friend? I thought that…that…maybe you kinda liked being with us…that's all."

Thundercracker _hated_ the "wounded" stance being put up. Patience was a not personality trait he had been created with an over abundance of. If it was the golden days of yore, the gunner's shy sensitive demeanor would've shorted every last circuit out.

Finally, Thundercracker responded. "When I was on the Nemesis, there wasn't a lot of places to get away. The ship was only so big. The only other place to go was out into the water. I don't know if you caught on, but the crew I was with weren't exactly 'team players'. But Warp was there, so it was alright. Him and I…we would talk a lot…yeah, yeah I know, me talk, right? But I didn't mind with him because we were on the same level," Thundercracker stopped, reading the full attention the gunner was giving.

He glanced toward the sky, the next batch of words falling out easily, without any hesitations. "You remind me of him a little bit, how he was always the one mech I knew I could trust. I never had to sit and worry about whether anything I did or said was going to come back and bite me in the aft. You've got that same trustworthiness. _So there, alright? _Is your motor mouth self happy now?"

Bluestreak nodded back, a goofy grin spread out across him. Thundercracker lowered his head. Memory circuits burned painful images of Skywarp in the cannons…_what he had done_…the spark splitter breaking his former best friend's chest cavity in half.

Picking up on the Seeker's sorrow, Bluestreak placed a gentle hand on Thundercracker's shoulder. Strangely comfortable with the close contact gesture, remembering how he had rested his finger on the gunner's shoulder that night in the med bay, Thundercracker didn't even bother to pull away.

"It's alright, TC…it's alright."

"You see her in your recharge dreams?" Thundercracker asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do…"

"Does she talk to you?"

"Sometimes…sometimes it's like I'm just seeing her face…like she's there but not there."

"I've seen Warp."

"What does he say?"

Thundercracker didn't answer.

"It's not easy, is it, TC?"

"No," Thundercracker replied sorrowfully. "No, it's not."

"I know the feeling…I always see Kate…that day…and me there…seeing her…in her car…"

Bluestreak stopped, turning his head toward Thundercracker. "You think maybe…maybe…I don't know…that…"

"What motor mouth? The night only lasts so long. I don't plan on being out here till sunrise. So what is it you want to know?"

"I was just thinking…what happened with Kate…what happened with Warp…they're kinda the same, in a way. We both didn't want them to happen…I mean…I don't know if you agree…but that's something I thought…I'm s-s-sorry if…if…I'm wrong," Bluestreak stammered, not wanting to upset the Seeker anymore than he already was.

Thundercracker stayed silent, mulling the gunner's words over. There was a haunting similarity between the two devastating comparisons. If Starscream _had not_ dodged the spark splitter, and Skywarp had witnessed it all, he might still be alive. Just as if the metal tubing that had tumbled off that semi trailer had stayed put, it was very possible the fleshy would still be alive as well.

Fatalities that never set out to be casualties in the first place.

Forgetting for the time being about his frustrated anger and the revenge taking over him, Thundercracker muttered, "I think maybe we do have a few things in common, Blue."

Sitting quietly together, the emancipating liberator and former absolute conqueror both gazed up into the night sky, their former differences nothing but a far away crumbled specter of what use to be.


	24. The Return of the Practical Joker

**Chapter 24: The Return of the Practical Joker**

He was on the hunt. Stalk mode.

Thundercracker cradled the super soaker in his hands and ducked around a corner leading to the runway. He stifled a devious cackle. _Get ready squish! This big bitchy afthole is gettin' ready to strike again!_

The five solar cycles of confinement came and went with a blink of an optic. When compared to the near earth month and a half spent healing and pent up like a caged beast, five solar cycles were, as the fleshies would say, a walk in the park.

Being "sparkling sat" every time he went out was another pressing dilemma all to itself.

No matter how _cultivated _dwelling among the Autobots was, it still wasn't enough to quench the sweltering desire for the sky. If pleasure couldn't be derived from the one solitary act keeping his sanity circuits intact, then there was only one thing left to do.

_Improvise._

Annoying the Autobot crew drew fits of delighted hysteria, but having to be constantly supervised pretty much shot to slaggin' hell the whole element of surprise.

A fleshy on the other hand, presented a gratifying challenge. They were the perfect target. Fellow mechs could always get even - brutally or non brutally. The most a fleshy could do was scrunch up their faces and yell a few human obscenities.

And as the Seeker poked his head around the corner, super soaker in hand, an irritated huff came from his vocal processor. The synchronized clanking advancing down the corridor told the Seeker his plan had hit a snag.

Thundercracker tapped the super soaker against his leg and glared at the approaching blue gunner. "You're _NOT _squish! W_here is she_? I told you to get her!"

Bluestreak motioned his head toward the end of the corridor. "She's helping Ratchet out. I think she might be helping to change a few sparkplugs on Jazz. She's really handy, TC! I mean, she really knows her mechanics, don't she?"

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Yeah, she's the matrix's gift to screwdrivers and solar plates. Yee farkin' haw. _Now go get her!_"

Bluestreak pointed at the metal toy Thundercracker held and frowned a little. "I, I, d-d-don't know about this. You've been playing a lot of practical jokes on her lately. That toy is really, really big. That's a lot of water and she's so small. I don't think -"

"You wanna have some fun or not, motor mouth?" Thundercracker snapped.

Bluestreak gave the Seeker a sheepish look. "Well, yeah, I do."

Thundercracker pointed down the hallway. "Just get her down the corridor, that's all you have to do." He glanced at the water gun filled to capacity and gave a mischievous wink. "_I'll do the rest._"

"What do you want me to tell her?"

Thundercracker thought for a moment. Good question. _Squish_, _she's kinda on the up_…_well, for a fleshy. Gotta come up with something she'll believe. Can't have her suspicious._

"Tell her I need that grime wiped away from that spot, that it's making me off kilter. She seemed bound and determined to do it before and if I know her, she'll do it out of obligation."

Bluestreak frowned again. "That was _before _we told her what that spot was for. It really embarrassed her. I don't think she'll believe me. She'll know you're up to something."

"Well then your hyper glitched vocalizer better be flapping like the farkin' wind to convince her!"

"I don't know, TC…"

Thundercracker let out an exasperated sigh. _Primus, if it were Warp, he would've teleported right where she was, squirted her aft to oblivion and teleported out without so much as an "Oops". Then again, she probably wouldn't have been online afterward either._

Thundercracker sighed again. "Alright, motor mouth. I'll adjust the stream to 'light', okay?" To show his good intentions, he slid the metal slide on the side of the handle to the intended setting.

"Better?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Okay, I'll go get her."

"Yes, motor mouth, why don't you do that?"

Thundercracker ducked back around the corner again. Finally, his audio receptors picked up her voice and an overly chipper young Autobot's with it.

"He _really_ wants me to wipe that grime off, Blue?"

"Yep, yep, he does," Bluestreak replied. Nervous undertones filled his vocalizer. "He said it was making him off kilter. I guess that means off balance? But yep, he did say that. He probably just got tired of it bothering him, so he, you know, just decided to go ahead and let you do it, since he likes how you repair."

Nyree cocked an eyebrow. "_What_?"

"Yep! He thinks you have a gentle touch!"

Disgust took over Thundercracker for ever admitting that shameful fact to the bouncy gunner. _Ugh! For Primus sake motor mouth, why don't you just tell her she makes my crankshaft vibrate while you're at it! _

"Uh, Blue, we are still talking about Thundercracker, right? The big grey F-16 who's only two moods are pissed off and really, really pissed off?"

Thundercracker smirked to himself upon hearing the fleshy medic's jab. _For your information squish squish, it's brooding and grouchy!_

"Yep! That's TC!"

Her light weight got footsteps closer. It was too good. T_oo, too good_! Better than anything ever done on the Nemesis.

Thundercracker positioned the toy in his hands.

"Hey, TC, I -" Nyree started.

Seeing her round the corner, Thundercracker squeezed the trigger.

An audio piercing shriek cut down the hallway and then some. Water shot out of the super soaker like canon fire. It battered the walls and pooled onto the floor, knocking Nyree square to the floor.

Thundercracker stood baffled. _Holy pit of Unicron! I farkin' killed her! _

Bluestreak lowered himself down to Nyree's level, optics full of concern. "Nyree, are you okay?"

Momentary distress filled Thundercracker's face. "Squish?"

Bluestreak straightened himself back up and shot the Seeker a puzzled look. "I thought you said you adjusted the stream, TC!"

"I did motor mouth!" Thundercracker snapped back. He looked down at the water gun and discovered the metal slide accidentally slid back to 'full stream' mode.

Nyree slowly got to her feet. Her water logged clothes drenched, they now stuck stuck to her like cling wrap. She flashed the grey mech in front of her a murderous scowl.

"You know what, Thundercracker? You're nothing but, but, one big, big grey -"

"Yeah squish? One big grey what?" Thundercracker said.

"Nyree, I don't think TC meant to -"

Nyree turned toward the gunner and pointed an accusing finger. "You were in on this! You brought me down here so he could do it! I should've known when you said he wanted that spot cleaned something was up, but no. I believed you because stupid me thought maybe it was really bothering him!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Nyree! He said the stream would be light! That all you'd feel is a sprinkling! Honestly!" Bluestreak waved frantically at Thundercracker. "Tell her, TC!"

"It _wasn't _supposed to be that strong, squish," Thundercracker admitted.

Nyree put her hands on her hips. "You're nothing but an over-sized, immature robot!"

Thundercracker smirked at her boldness. "It's _big bitchy _immature robot. Get it right, squish."

"I thought you liked _Supreme Ruler of the Sky?_" Bluestreak added.

Distracted at seeing the two mechs making their way down the corridor, Thundercracker marveled at his luck. _How much more kickin' can this get? T_he Seeker enclosed his hand around the toy he held, finger poised on the trigger.

"What in the name of holy Primus is going on here?" Ironhide barked out, trying to step around the water gathered in the middle of the floor.

"Uh, well…" Bluestreak's optics darted to Thundercracker, searching for the right answer.

The Seeker shrugged. "Eh, just a little harmless fun."

Nyree's dark eyes glowed like a fire pit. "_Fun?!_"

_From all the energy zapping through their spongy bodies, it never ceases to entertain how they just don't keel over dead, _Thundercracker thought.

Ratchet raised his optics, wary skepticism painted his face. "Nyree are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Ask tropical storm Thundercracker here!" She spat.

The medic turned to Bluestreak. "Blue?"

"Well," The gunner twitched nervously. "TC wanted to play a joke, so I brought Nyree down here, and, and, the water from the gun just came pouring out, and it, it, kinda knocked Nyree on the floor." Bluestreak stopped and then added, "But TC didn't mean it to come out that strong!"

"TC, since when does 'fun' mean knocking someone nearly unconscious?" Ratchet said.

Thundercracker snorted. "Oh get over yourself! Squish is still standing, isn't she? So she's a little wet! It's not like her circuitry is gonna short the fark out!"

Nyree scowled. "God, you are such an asshole!" And then imitating Thundercracker's indifference, mocked back, "It's not like her circuitry is gonna short the fark out."

Nyree started down the hallway, erupting into a verbal outburst.

"_That's it! I'm requesting a transfer! This is not what being in the Air Force is about! Putting up with a snide ass alien who thinks he's God's gift to assholeness!"_

"This snide ass alien can hear you squish!" About to ready to say something else, the Seeker stopped, catching the hostile glance emitting from the black weapons specialist.

Ironhide pointed at the water on the floor. "Your tropical storm bringin' aft better be cleaning this slag up!"

And as the weapons specialist and medic turned around to leave, Thundercracker grinned a shrewd wicked smirk. _Trigger happy, huh? I'll show him trigger happy!_

Bluestreak flailed his arms, trying to get the Seeker's attention _not_ to do it.

Aiming. Trigger squeezed.

Water dumped onto the weapons specialist. Ironhide spun around. Thundercracker dropped the super soaker and sprinted down the corridor. Footsteps stampeded behind. A barrage of angry words hit the air.

"_I swear on the Convenant of Primus when I get my digits on you, Seeker, all that's gonna be left is dust blowing in the wind from me disintegrating your frame into ash!_"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before, old timer!"

Thundercracker pushed the steel doors leading to the runway open. He transformed and leapt into the sky. Turbine engines shuddered the earthen ground.

He circled above, making sure to stay in the airspace of the base, feeling a warm glowing sensation whiz by.

"_Get your farkin aft down here, Seeker!_"

The weapons specialist stood on the ground, arm cannons drawn out. Thundercracker laughed as another plasma stream missed him by a long shot.

It didn't matter. The return of the practical joker had struck again.

_Just like the good ole' days. _


	25. Jealousy

**Chapter 25: Jealousy**

Humans had a term for it. They had terms for _everything_. The fleshy medic used it awhile back. Funny how a species with a CPU the size of a data chip could walk upright, let alone come up with an extensive vocabulary to express their every emotion.

It _did_ come as a surprise in a faint off kind of way. That much he could fairly admit. Ever since the water inducing prank a few earth weeks back, the fleshy medic had become a minuscule companion to the black weapons specialist. The gruff Autobot seemed to strangely enjoy cracking light jokes in her presence, even letting her do a few minor upkeeps on him. From a silent distance, Thundercracker observed the older mech on several occasions bring himself down to her eye level as if some new impenetrable bond brewed between them.

Not that Thundercracker cared.

Big deal. So she had a new mechanical interest. Whooptee do.

But as he strolled into the Autobot base from patrol, Thundercracker knew pulling his fleshy medic away from her new "Cybertronian buddy" was imperative. The familiar tingling sensation forming in his circuits wasn't going to allow otherwise.

"TC, are you alright?" Bluestreak said, concern tight in his voice.

Bumblebee strolled up the Seeker and chimed in. "Yeah, TC, you feeling okay today? It looked like you were having a hard time up there in the air. Or was that a new aerial move you taught yourself?"

The Seeker _did not_ laugh. Thundercracker stopped in his tingly tracks and gripped his hands together, trying to stop the sensation from running up his chest plate. "Yeah, big bird, having my wing span tipped to one side is a new aerial move because flying straight makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. _Ask another useless question!_"

The yellow Autobot continued his taunting. "I thought since you like being a smart aft so much maybe you were trying the same with your flying."

Thundercracker opened his mouth but the bubbly voice floating overhead from the command center made ever sensor inside him burn. Airy heehee laughter. More bubbliness. Like a feather twirling in the wind. Thundercracker saw her, eyes flashing at the black Autobot in front of her, body language relaxed and easy.

_She's MY personal medic! Designated specifically to me! Not those slaggin' Autobots! _Thundercracker said to himself. What he wouldn't have given for a tack pin to burst their little cheery aft bubble into diabolic oblivion.

Walking directly up to her, Thundercracker stood with his arms crossed. The weapons specialist and his fleshy medic continued their conversation about the benefits of ethanol fuel versus the petroleum based gasoline. Every now and then the Autobot nodded in casual agreement from what the tiny human was telling him.

_I should sock his aft clear across the command center, _Thundercracker thought. It was tantalizing to say the least. But he needed the fleshy medic. Instead he stood still, glaring daggers as they continued ignoring his obvious presence.

"_Need something, Seeker?_" Ironhide finally scoffed.

Thundercracker ignored the black mech and looked down at the fleshy medic. He pinched his fingers together at his side, trying to keep the piercing sensation in its place.

"I need that capacitor wire replaced now," Thundercracker said, not realizing how terse it really came out.

Nyree's eyes combed the grey Seeker over. "You _just_ had that wire replaced when Ratchet and I did that major overhaul on you."

"And I need it replaced again."

Nyree shook her head. "No."

"No?" Thundercracker repeated. _Did he hear her right? She was actually telling him no?_

Nyree didn't budge at the Seeker's heated stance. She put her shoulders back and held her head high. "No, as in N-O. You're just doing this so you can try another one of your stupid pranks on me again. I'm not falling for it."

"This isn't a prank!"

Ironhide snickered at the Seeker's desperation. "Seems you're just slag out of luck."

There was nothing better than assaulting an already keyed up Autobot. But as it stood, his alloyed fingertips almost numb, Thundercracker ignored the antagonizing remark, much to his crushing dismay.

"I'm not trying to play a prank on you, squish," Thundercracker said.

"You know, TC, I had a welt on my stomach for two days from that water hitting me so hard. _Two days!_" Nyree replied.

She shook her head and turned to Ironhide, smiling. "I'm glad we had this conversation. I always learn so much when we talk."

A killer scowl took over Thundercracker. E_nough of this farkin slag!_

Mocking the high pitch of her voice, not being able to stand it any longer, Thundercracker erupted in rude anger. "_I always learn so much when we talk. _What a bunch of rotted slag!"

Ironhide's blue optics raised a bit. "What, TC? A little..._jealous_? Get over it, Seeker. Life's a glitch isn't it?"

Thundercracker glared venom at the weapons specialist. "_Glitch?! You want to see a glitch?!_"

"Hey Hide! Can you come over here for a sec!"

Another few tense seconds continued to pass between the two mechs. Hearing a disgruntled snort from the Autobot, Thundercracker watched the weapons specialist finally back up first.

"Nyree, we can converse later if you would like," Ironhide said.

Nyree flashed him a warm smile, nodding back. The black Autobot shot Thundercracker one last challenging sneer and then turned on his heels to see what their lieutenant wanted.

Nyree started walking away without another glance upward. Thundercracker let out a soft sigh.

"It wasn't supposed to come out that hard. I was just trying to have some slaggin' fun. I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had a welt, is that better?"

Nyree stopped in her tracks. For a minute, Thundercracker wasn't sure if she even heard him. But then she turned around.

"Capacitor wire, huh?"

Thundercracker nodded back.

"Alright," Nyree said. "Give me a few minutes. I've gotta get a few tools. I'll meet you out on the runway."

* * *

Sitting on the runway, feeling his medic's gentle prodding and pulling, Thundercracker recalled the first time he let her replace it. How her hands nearly put him into recharge. And as he sat feeling the familiar gentle pressing, Thundercracker remembered something she had talked about awhile back - something which stirred up numerous unfathomable insecurities.

"Squish?"

"Hmm?"

Whenever she responded that way, Thundercracker knew she was submerged into her job. It was a redeeming personality trait. So small and easily damaged, but yet so concentrated and dedicated. To which, few, if _any _other flesh creatures measured up to.

Thundercracker hesitated then. Never in all his created existence had he _ever _hesitated at anything. He knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to ask. But how could he phrase it in a non abrasive manner to where she wouldn't think he was trying to be, as she had so eloquently put it, a "snide ass alien"? The medic's words came back to him.

_Judging from the very non polite way you ask for things, I would say your speaking ability could use some improvement. When you have found the logic circuit to ask nicely, I will be more than happy to oblige._

Thundercracker took a deep breath in and then let it out.

"I want to, to, ask you something," he said, trying to muster as much politeness as possible. It wasn't easy.

"What is it?" Nyree's distracted voice called out.

"Do ronins…"

"What, TC? Do ronins what?"

Thundercracker's words tumbled out. "You fleshies have a written analysis I've been reading. _Bushido_. It talks about honor. Do ronins ever find honor? If they're always drifting, then does that mean they'll never find purpose?"

An exalted sigh of relief escaped his vocalizer. A few moments passed before a sinking feeling took hold.

_Maybe she doesn't want to reply. Maybe it reminds her of that night. _

Finally, she answered.

"Ronins find purpose when they embrace their destinies. Whatever destiny that may be. That's why they're ronins. See, the actual labeling of being called ronin means nothing, not really. It's a state of mental influx. I think that's what they call it, I'm not sure. It's been awhile since my dad told me those stories but I do remember he said it was about being on a self vision quest."

"A vision quest?" Thundercracker repeated. What did she mean by "vision quest"?

"Yeah," Nyree said. "Samurai's are experts at warfare, but they don't get that way without complete mental and physical awareness. A ronin knows the same, it's just that for them, they've lost their way. So their whole thing of being balanced is thrown off. Them drifting is supposed to eventually lead them to their destiny and when that happens, supposedly, they see a vision of their purpose. They just have to keep on their winding path to get to that. Does that help a little? I know it's a pretty rough explanation."

Intriguing it was. There was simple logic to it - simplicity weaved with difficult contradictions Thundercracker wanted solved. And as he was about to utter an interested reply, a sharp current zapped through his systems. _What the slag is she doing? Primus it feels like the inside of my wing is being electrocuted! _

"Squish, what the slag was _that_?" Thundercracker grumbled, his normal crabbiness returning.

"Sorry, TC!" She called back. "That wire is being stubborn today. It doesn't wanna…hold on just a sec, I've just gotta -"

Suddenly, the Seeker felt it. A familiar connectivity restored. Another routine maintenance job completed. Another easy task.

Nyree climbed down the ladder and set it aside. She walked in front of him, standing directly in front of his optical sensors. An instinctive sense arose in the ex Decepticon. All the vorns spent with Starscream had granted privileged knowledge at spotting what deceit looked like. And the fleshy medic standing before him now was the _epitome_ of it. The gloating way she looked at him, her crooked smile. Something was amiss and he didn't like it. Not _one_ bit.

Nyree cocked her head to one side. "Hope you like pavement, TC, cuz that's where you're gonna be planted on for quite some time."

All sensors and molding compressors skipped a worried over heated pulse. Thundercracker scrambled to transform. Mechanical hissing and then…nothing. Another try. Nothing. Not even a socket bearing budged. Pounding pressure sapped his body. Straining every Cybertronian ounce of strength left, Thundercracker tried forcing the transformation again. Nothing. Just motorized whirring and more pressue. _He was…stuck._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, SQUISH?" _

Nyree's eyes narrowed on the Seeker. And then it dawned on him. _This is revenge for that water prank! I know it! She's still huffing and puffing over that!_

Nyree put her hands on her hips. "You know, TC, when you bent my fave locking wrench into a pretzel, I was okay with it. When you filled my tool box with that ass smelling grease, I was like 'fine whatever, ha ha, but your imitation of Hurricane Katrina was NOT cool!"

"_What the fark did you do? Why can't I transform?"_

"Oh that," Nyree blew on her finger nails. "Yeah, see, I've heard rumors about you, the pranks you played. Bumblebee and Blue are tight like that. Your little problem you're experiencing right now? It's a bite sized impulse control scrambler created by that sweetheart of a weapons specialist. God, I love him, TC, ya know? He's so warm and caring and -"

"_SHUT UP! Shut the farkin' pit up! Spare me your paltry goody goody babble! I don't care if he offered the entire Saffray Nebulla to you! UNINSTALL THAT SCRAMBLER NOW! _"

Fleeting memories of the Constructicons rooted to the floor floated into his memory circuits. Hilarious the whole shenanigan had been. Seeing them unable to move, hearing every imaginable Cybertronian obscenity spew out of their vocalizers. But the trapped, pressurized feeling was failing to bring about any type of animated praise or hilarity.

Nyree glanced down at her watch then. "Well, TC, it's time for me to head home now. I'd stay and shoot the shit with you cuz you're such a talkative morsel but I have people to meet, _places to be_," she said.

A smirky grin filled her face. Her lips pursed together. A weird sucking noise emitted. Thundercracker had seen it before. That motor mouth gunner had done it with his fleshy girlfriend. And he had seen it the night his fleshy medic had embraced the lieutenant. What the slag did those fraggin' humans call it? _A kiss_. Yes, that's what it was. A gesture of affection and compassion. Only this was _not _a gesture of heated affection, that much he clearly knew. The gesture was an arrogant victory proclamation. _She had won and he had not. _

Nyree waved a goodbye. "See ya oh big bitchy one!" She giggled and then started down the runway, heading to the double doors leading into the base.

"Squish!"

Walking. Farther.

"_SQUISH!_"

Laughter.

"_HEY! GET YOUR SPONGY, BIPEDAL, DEFICIENT, INFERIOR AFT BACK HERE!_"

Her back to him. The doors. Almost reaching them…

"_I swear squish, I swear I'm gonna, I'm gonna…stomp…yes! Stomp the life right out of you! I'm gonna contort your body into a bearing orb and shoot it into the next galaxy! GET BACK HERE NOW!_"

The runway doors clanked shut. The desert air settled on his exterior. The only companion for miles around.


	26. Damaged

**_For everyone who's been kind enough to read, leave a review, or put this on alert, thank you so much!_**

**_h/t (hat tip) to Silveriss - Thanks a million for the observant, perceptive review!! Expect to see it elaborated upon as the fic progresses._**

**Chapter 26**

"The issue has already been discussed and decided. My judgment upon the matter has not changed."

That _was_ not what the grey Seeker wanted to hear. Not _even_ close. Even a vague "we'll see" or a snippy "I'll think about it" would've prompted a more joyous reaction. But the firm deadlocked position the Autobot leader was strictly adhering to, miserably lacked any just cause for ardent celebration.

Undaunted, Thundercracker moved close with the Autobot Commander's step. The timing chain wasn't being thrown in just yet. Not when a fire flinching point needed to be made. Standing in front of the main frame tracking system, the Seeker folded his arms tightly across the lightweight titanium armor covering his chest area. A few unceremonious astro clicks passed as the drumming of impatient fingertips were heard on the sides of the arms that remained folded.

"It would be quicker for me to just go, Prime. _You know that don't, you_?" Thundercracker finally said.

Optimus entered a few quick calculations into the human merged Cybertronian system, highly aware of the determined intentions being spoken. Brightly color coded keypads pressed here and there displayed a blinking green microscopic circumference dot toward the outer ranges of the plotting grid. Finishing the last minute scan, the Commander turned to face the waiting mech.

"Thundercracker," the Autobot leader began.

The pressing deliberateness accompanying the unabridged eponym sharpened the Seeker's attention immediately. _Why'd I even bother? I should've known this would get nowhere!_ Rigidly, Thundercracker stood.

Optimus continued. Assertive directness hung thick. "…your assumptions _are _correct. It _would_ be quicker for you to go…but the reckless plan of warfare you chose to exact against Barricade an earth month ago is unacceptable and leaves me extremely troubled about your ability to control your temper. At no cost do we endanger innocent human lives _if _it can be avoided. Until I am convinced otherwise, your patrols will _continue_ to be done in the company of your fellow Cybertronians…are we understood, TC?"

Request promptly denied. _And I thought Megatron's reprimanding was bad! Prime…he makes it slaggin sound like the world's ending_! Thundercracker glanced back toward the alert flashing on the screen. From the corner of his optic, to the right, Ironhide stood. Having temporarily stopped the maintenance inspection of the moderate sized hand held weapon he had been working on, the weapons specialist waited suspiciously for the disgruntled Seeker's reply.

Thundercracker promptly ignored it.

The man made pressurized air circulating throughout the base couldn't disguise it – the expectant compliance the Autobot leader next to him was silently demanding.

Another Autobot order to abide by. _Another _labored compromise. Obey as told or hightail it to the air - counting the nanocycles until that same guilty seduction landed his stealthy grey self in the lion's den for those who wanted nothing more than to tear him to pieces. The razor's edge was scraping dangerously close. Only thing left to do was _stop it_…before contradictions of bitter regret and angry hollowed self defeat could ever be given a chance to surface.

Thundercracker's vocal processor exhaled an obedient sigh. His arms dropped to his sides. Red optics turned their direction onto the resin floor beneath.

"Yeah, Prime…understood," came the Seeker's mumbled response.

Optimus nodded. "Having the company of others is not always a dire thing, TC. Remember that."

_Easy for you to say, Prime! You're with mechs you've always liked! _Letting the mental retort slip through undetected, Thundercracker took another glance at the electronic grid. Instantly, the calculations appeared in his logic circuits. Three hundred fifty and three tenths of a mile southwest. Barely enough to burn a slagging quart of purified energon.

"So when do I leave on this company filled joyride?" Thundercracker asked.

"As soon as Bumblebee and Bluestreak are finished receiving their data updates," Optimus replied.

Catching an edgy curiosity fading off the weapons specialist nearby, Thundercracker wickedly smirked to himself._ No farkin last laugh today Trigger Happy!_ Lucid disappoint fell off the black Autobot at the false predictive wish toward witnessing a possible highly explosive argument ensue.

Thundercracker's optics met back with the Autobot leader's. Nodding a quick civil agreement in return, the Seeker turned on his heels. _Might as well inhale a few solitary nanoclicks of fresh oxygen before Yellow Chipper No Aft and Spot On Oily Digits start cramping my nerves as usual… _

From the low clearance the ceiling above was forcing him into doing, Thundercracker ducked somewhat. _Fraggin human inadequacies! Don't they know how to construct anything remotely decent…w_as the grumpy complaint as he passed a couple humans walking by. Their polite greetings signified mindful knowledge how the F-16 walking in the opposite direction was never one for small talk about the weather.

"TC!"

Footsteps…lightly rushed. Sunny peppiness reaching out to embrace him - a ray of good intentions…energetically trying to solicit some measure of well received support that had been put to a brutal end.

Complaint filled logics suspended themselves as the grey Big Bitchy One halted mid step.

_What she had done…trapped in alt mode…the pavement of the runway beneath…arrogant, sensual superiority her lips granted over him…mocking laughter living its frolicsome toil to the fullest… _

Considering how approximately twenty four human hours completed the earth's rotation of bringing a new day, the full earth hour Thundercracker exhaustively endured "bolted" onto the runway two earth weeks ago, was small in comparison.

Granted, there _had_ been repercussions. News of the former Decepticon subjected to the paralyzing prank traveled far and wide around the base. _Everyone_ knew, including a _very _non thrilled Autobot Commander and a visibly disappointed human Major.

"_Absolutely uncalled for, Sgt. Sato! I'm not against any soldier wanting to boost morale and have fun every now and then but the sheer vindictiveness your practical joke displayed is NOT conduct becoming of an Airman!"_

_"I understand the distrust felt toward Thundercracker. It is an adjustment period for us all. Regardless if you and I are in agreement, his courageous attempts of trying to adapt are to be commended, Ironhide…the spiteful imprudence demonstrated by your prank does not warrant the same."_

Thundercracker's audio sensors had picked up the snippets perfectly. Menial words strung together for simple cause and effect. A severely misguided endeavor performed with the random delectable hope of achieving lawful persecution.

…_masqueraded interpretations of what_ _lay at the root…_

The fact she had _not_ been the one to remove the immobilizing chip connected expertly inside his wing didn't bother him. Even the solidified stiffness that sparsely plagued every single joining hinge for three solar cycles failed to rouse feelings of misshapen animosity. None of that was the reason…

_The real motive behind his new affronted defense…_

_Of what she had done… _

_It was…_

"I brought you something, TC," Nyree's voice said.

Thundercracker held his lip components closed. _Squish, if you haven't already learned I've nothing more to say to you…_He stood still, hearing her footsteps stop directly behind him. His better judgment wanted otherwise but stubborn karma won the fight. A verbal acknowledgment flew out anyways.

"_My time isn't made for insignificant vocalizing, squish."_

Uneasy dismay spread throughout Nyree's face. A polite smile quickly took its place. "Oh…I don't mean to…to keep you from going on patrol but I can't ever seem to catch you long enough to give you this…I thought you might like it since you asked me about it," she said brightly.

A weary laden sigh drifted into the air. Turning his body around to face her, Thundercracker's optics peered down exasperatingly.

Holding up her teeny arm, as if the flexed extension upward would miraculously meet him, Thundercracker immediately recognized the rectangular micro shaped object her fingers were holding. _Ronin_. The moniker clearly written on the cover had taken on more frightful meaning in his spark filled existence than _any _Cybertronian expression could've ever done.

Nyree's polite facial gesture remained. "I…I…know it's really, really small…but I thought…maybe you'd like to read it," Her voice…softly accommodating. Acute awareness of the backfired folly responsible for the current directed apprehensive behavior.

Clearing her throat some, Nyree went on. "…they don't have a down loadable version online unfortunately…otherwise I'd just give ya the internet address for it…but…"

"_I don't need some diminutive fleshy bookfile!"_ Thundercracker snapped back. Heated anger released through every syllable.

Guilt ridden hurt enumerated uncontrollably within his fleshy medic's darkly hued eyes, her lips drawn into a sad frown. _You had your chance at staying in my good graces!_ Thundercracker thought silently, seeing her take a few awkward steps backward.

"Okay…okay…I…um…" Nyree replied carefully. Her hands fidgeted nervously. "If…you…change your mind, you're more than welcome to keep it." Her smile…_hopeful._

Crimson glowing optics narrowed in. "_Anymore pointless details you so audaciously feel you need to share with me?"_ Thundercracker scoffed irately.

The brutal silence given off finished anything more from being said. Snorting a derisive huff at her, Thundercracker abruptly did an about face. Wasting anymore precious energy was not going to be had…_not for her…_

And as he continued ducking instinctively from the architectural disaster above, his own intimidating footsteps ringing throughout his audios, it _still _clung…the nagging thought he wanted vaporized maliciously…

…_a squishy, petite black haired female…the most gentle repair capabilities any human hands could give… _

…_enough to make the sky wait just to posses the peaceful hedonism her fingertips controlled… _

_When had he lost it? His edge?_

…_how an inferior organic managed to inflict more excruciating damage than any rage conquering battle could ever equate to._

* * *

"I'm serious, Blue…when this is all over…before we go back home…I'm going to do it…"

The yellow scout's voice, securely comfortable. The Camero's engine shifted with stunning intensity, owning the two lane highway like a Cybertronian field cruiser making its way toward aristocratic nobility.

"Alone?" The slightly worried reply from the blue Viper traveling closely behind was unmistakable. "Don't you think you might get…you know…you might get…lonely? I mean…I'd get lonely…that sounds like a long time to be alone…traveling from one continent to the other?"

Bumblebee chuckled. "Nah…it'd be fun! I was going to ask Optimus about it the last time we were here, but well…we all know how things ended up going…besides, I really won't be alone, not with all the neat things to see and different humans to meet!"

"It does sound kind of…fun…" Bluestreak slowly agreed. "But you're not a flier…how would you get across all that water to get where you wanted?"

"Well, since Ratchet won't reconfigure me as a speed boat…I thought maybe TC could give me a lift! Whenever I'm ready to head to the next land mass, I'll just radio him to pick me up and drop me off at the next one! Humans call it 'public transportation'," Bumblebee stopped then, waiting on the barrage of insults from the grey mech above. _Anytime now…_

Thundercracker's auditory circuits tuned it out. If it weren't for the alert attentiveness the reconnaissance mission was highlighting, the comlink frequency would've been promptly shut off with delighted merriment. _Leave it all behind…no gratingly disruptive Autobot banter to be heard…no admitted self loathing anywhere within…no rudely stylized thoughts of fleshies who had no business being there in the first place… _

_He could just…_

"What do you think, TC? Think it's a good idea?" Bumblebee pressed.

Speeding soundlessly, feeling the crisp air currents brush his exterior, Thundercracker returned the scout's antagonizing invite with deliberate silence. Booming theatrical antics, _including _holding any amount of sarcastic verbal repertoire, was _not_ topping the hit list of things to accomplish.

"That's really cool, TC! You're so thrilled about the idea you don't know what to say in return!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "See, Blue? H2O problem solved!" The yellow Autobot called out.

Sudden entertained laughter erupted through the frequency.

Air tight silence still. Not even so much as a disgusted snort.

"TC? Are you okay?" Bluestreak asked. "You seem kinda…"

"…not on the ball bearing today?" Bumblebee finished quickly, a little too blatantly pleased with his earnest opinion.

Volatile hostility shook the comlink then. The well intended, good natured joking – slayed with unrestrictive callousness. The grey Seeker's huskiness pounded through the frequency:

"_Alluding to your inane pursuits of wretched humor would admit a keen interest at wanting to continue the same…a success neither one of you are being granted presently_."

"Success is always measured in persistency," Bumblebee edged the Seeker further. "Do be so kind at letting us know when we've reached that milestone, will you not?"

Thundercracker was astroclicks away from returning to his exulted Autobot spark killing cycles. _No endangering innocent fleshies, huh? Yeah, well...Prime never said anything about not blasting apart smart aft yellow scouts who think they're a slaggin riot_! The metal crunching firepower adorning his physique shook ever so subtly. Self regulative control spasms fought to keep the Seeker from doing anything more that would, undoubtedly, seal his _"ronin"_ status permanently.

Down below, the Camero accelerated slightly, more or less out of habit than showboat purposes. Matching the velocity shift easily, the Viper kept precision pace, only a few feet separating.

Hearing his _company_ go on with whatever the slag they were talking about before, Thundercracker read his optical scanners. Asymmetrical formed plateaus jutted everywhere, their natural contours interrupted only by the freshly tarred roadway splitting through. No two formations were alike. They towered into near infinity, announcing their possessive claims to all who ventured forth.

Weathered clumps of limestone and granulated mineral deposits. Earth's sneaky attempt at making up for the pathetic vices of its inhabitants. Long ago flaunted disdain belonging to a much longer ago mechanoid now resembling very little of who he once was.

Absently, Thundercracker read the numerical values his scanners computed…_molded thickness_…_air pressure_…_vegetation life span_…but the absolute explanation numbers contained could not deter the unadulterated truth…_how truly magnificent it all looked…how quiet and…_

"_Energy signature detected. 24.7 clicks. Grid 0126. Course due south_."

"Big Bird…"

The Seeker's voice carried through the comlink urgently, all satisfied contemplative silence being broken.

Without protest, having adjusted to the peculiar nickname that had become common place, Bumblebee quickly acknowledged the severity of the speaker's tone. "Yep! Got it! 24.7 clicks south. Blue you reading the same?" he asked.

"Yeah, Bee…I'm reading it…but it's faint…really, really faint…" Bluestreak replied. Distracted analyzing ruffled through the frequency. "I've run five inquiries…but it's not reading who it is…"

Busy silence for a moment and then the scout's relaxed voice coming through.

"Nope, not getting it either, Blue…could be a pulse jammer or we're just not close enough…most energy sigs read the same until a certain distance is reached…" A series of synchronized beeps rang through. "Hey _Supreme Ruler of the Sky_…got something by any chance? Aren't Seekers configured with a much more sensitive tracking system?" Bumblebee asked the F-16.

Thundercracker smirked arrogantly to himself. _ALL of a Seeker's configurement is superior Auto slag wipe! I've been around these goodies goodies for how long and they still haven't figured that out?_ But as he computed another three scans, reading the same result, Thundercracker kept his egotistical confirmations quiet.

"_Energy signature detected…63.2 percent formulated…_"

"Argh!" Thundercracker spat, annoyed. "_Who? Who the slag is it?!"_

"_Identity indeterminable…attempting to process now…_"

"No luck, TC"? Bluestreak asked, hearing the frustrated Seeker's irritation.

"Well, let's just keep on course. I'll radio Optimus and let him know what's up," Bumblebee suggested brightly.

Thundercracker's audios registered the yellow scout's words in pieces. Had it not been for the already overly scrutinized focus his tracking grid was receiving, it might've been disregarded as nothing more than a system glitch. After the mechanical perversion his fleshy medic performed on his wing, Primus only knew what else had been heedlessly affected as well. But the lone flickering signal being displayed was _not_ a glitch.

Quickly, Thundercracker descended, getting ready to make way onto solid ground. Half a mile was what the scan had reported. Feeling the earth's natural domain tremor under his mercy, a swelled vanity overtook his logics. _This was how it was suppose to be…_

From the road, both Autobots had taken in the grey Seeker's steep drop in altitude. Even if the change in air position wasn't noted, the rumbling beneath their chassis said enough.

"What'd your scans say, TC? We're still not having much luck down here…" Bumblebee said.

Thundercracker ran another hasty data report. "Scans aren't identifying who it is. The sig is up about half a mile…" Exponential degree coordinates flooded the imaging screen. "Two degrees latitude," the Seeker concluded.

"Two degrees latitude?" Bluestreak repeated. "That's a good ways into the desert…and with it being so winding and rocky…"

Suddenly, the comlink was littered with Bumblebee's presentation to Optimus. Relayed updated information. Decisions being asked upon. Solutions being given.

"_TC can sweep the area, since his point of entry is most accessible. If the situation appears stable, Bluestreak and you can proceed further scouting the area in depth._"

Glad at being given something _worthwhile_ to do, Thundercracker made his way to the coordinates as parting words of sarcastic encouragement from the yellow Autobot touched his audios, "No happy Barricade aft whipping today, TC…just a sweep…"

Transforming, Thundercracker surveyed the rocky labyrinthine below. The serrated landscape inhaled the immobilized air, holding it with deathly quietness - quietness that had played its mournful tune so impassively that day…_Skywarp…in the canyons…_

"_Energy signature 75.2 percent formulated_…"

Thundercracker strained his optics, forcing them to scan as far out as they could possibly read. Moving over the desert area slowly, alert sensors highly perked, Thundercracker listened carefully. _A nanoclick…just for a better reading…I'll touch down…scan…and leave._ Accepting his rationalized decision then, Thundercracker brought his arm missiles online, the ion charges buzzing hungrily through them, _just in case…_

"How's everything looking?"

"Boring," was the Seeker's matter of fact reply to the Autobot scout's expected question.

"Alright…Blue and I are heading in right now…"

Meeting the earthen dirt below didn't bring about the results Thundercracker had hoped for. The half skewed readings remained the same. Taking a few steps past a cluster of rocky edged cliffs, the Seeker stopped. In the near distance, the two Autobots could be heard making their way in, their mechanical workings sounding off all around. But the discovery looking Thundercracker straight in the optic had stolen his attention from anything else.

_Puma concolor_. Unmatched predator and balance preserver reigning over its empire. _Organic mass: 60 earth kilograms. Height: 77.4 earth centimeters. _Forequarters showing every genetic strength the tawny fur coloring produced, the cougar stared challengingly.

Thundercracker shook his head, beyond disgusted. _All this farkin trouble for this?? This pint sized organic fur ball?_ And as the Seeker went to step his way around the densely muscled nuisance, the four legged creature lunged itself ferociously. A low pitched growl resembling an angry whine cascaded through the deathly silence.

"One redundant fleshy is enough slag to deal with! I'm _not_ putting up with two!" Thundercracker shouted, his deep voice owning the terrain tenaciously. He raised his arm missiles, pointing them securely. "SCRAM!!"

The eagerly aggressiveness written on the cougar quickly diminished. Flinching fearfully at the incendiary beam fired into the air, the animal scuttled off, tail tucked down, ears pulled back…a predator's life instincts being controlled by brutal irony.

Behind, an alarmed voice called out.

"_What's that?"_

Thundercracker spun around at the young gunner's stupefied question. "What'd it look like motor mouth? Four legs…a tail…fur covering…do you need…"

Impatiently, Bluestreak shook his head, pointing to a nearby chunk of reddish sediment cracked partway up from the elements beating against it.

Astonished worry laced the royal blue mech's speech. "That! That looks like…"

Coming up along side, Bumblebee's blue optics widened in disbelief. "Holy Primus! How the slag…"

_What the fark now?_! Thundercracker scoffed to himself. Having been preoccupied with the earth creature, he didn't even catch the figure snugly lying half inside the cracked boulder. Getting closer to the unidentified subject, his energy sensors reading complete energy composite percentages, Thundercracker drew in an oxygen sharp breath…

_The cougar…what it had been guarding…what it had been trying to protect._

_The metal counterpart to its own organic kind… _

Exposed circuitry crackled and fizzed abhorrently, releasing whitish smoke swirls. Battered black and grey metal crunched inward, having rendered every sadistic lightening blow deeply and agonizingly. The only struggle the fatally damaged being was attempting now consisted of painful hisses from being unable to move, unable to free itself.

Thundercracker knelt down in front of the opening holding the mech who once could never be bound by _any _circumstances. And as he outstretched a hand to try and gently pull his former comrade out, the energy scan's results spoke clear.

_"Unit Ravage identified_."


	27. Rav 4

**Chapter 27**

Weighted ambition. Was that what it had been?

Thundercracker looked down at his former comrade. Behind him, the wall mounted diagnostic screen was covered with Cybertronian characters. Thoroughly immersed, the Autobot medic patiently continued scrutinizing each scan, the metaphysical analysis bringing a grimmer and grimmer frown as more of the report was read.

Laborious respirations belonging to the barely conscious Cybertronian lying on the steel table a few feet away heaved in and out. Fried circuitry hissed crudely. Energon infusion sets dripped steadily through the system it was trying to rejuvenate. Metal paws lay listless as spark retaining liquid continued running off the top of the table into a deep bottomed catch tray – damage so severe that the once violet energon hue was now a filthy brownish green instead.

"C'mon Prime! You can't deny the possibility. I don't put it past Screamer to have set this whole scheme up!" Ironhide commented spitefully. The yellow scout next to him was taking everything in stride.

Suspicious optics looked toward the Seeker standing across the room. "For all we know, it could be some sort of inside trap," the weapons specialist accused.

Jazz, along with a still silent Autobot leader standing at his left side quickly intervened. "Let's not jump to any crazy conclusions, Hide. TC ain't down like that…right, TC?"

Jazz casted a serious glance in Thundercracker's direction and repeated himself. "You _ain't _down like that, right?"

Thundercracker's energon boiled. Carbonized steel fingertips twitched in blazing fury. _Time to set your goody goody afts straight! _Energon jollies may have been gained when the weapons specialist and his new fleshy pal pulled their little "runway prank", but the condemned accusation just made was _not_ going to escape without a fight.

"_Inside trap? _I've been with you aftwipes for how farkin long and you think this is an inside trap?_"_ Thundercracker shouted. "What farkin reject of a Quintesson sparked all of you? Maybe I _should've _kept that extractor and taken all of you offline during recharge…because that's what you think right? That I'm plotting something? And I suppose Screamer yanking my spark half way out and being barely able to move for two slaggin earth months was just another ploy to rub elbow joints with Cybertron's finest, huh?"

"Thundercracker," Optimus began calmly. "None of us believe your intentions with us harbor any kind of ulterior motives."

"Oh go mold a pinning coil and blow it out your fraggin tail pipe, Prime! Pacified leadership finally rotting your logics? 'Inside trap'…not exactly two of the most difficult earth words to decipher!"

"_That's it, Seeker!"_

ironhide stomped to the other side of the table, Bumblebee nearly shoved aside, and planted himself in front of Thundercracker. Bitter sparks faced each other. Vorns of toppled destruction, gratuitous violence, and devastated attempts at ending such, flowed between both mechs.

Acid vehemence stormed out. "Your snide aft mockery might have charmed the circuits off Megatron, and you might have been an undefeated gladiator champion, but I've _no_ reservations in socking that disrespectful tone right out of your vocalizer!"

Rage penetrated Thundercracker's scarlet optics. Fists balled themselves up, ready to swing the first of many crippling punches as arm missiles prepapred heated energon bursts inside.

Ironhide's widened blue optics stared at the seething grey Seeker. Disturbing calmness hissed out of Thundercracker's vocalizer. "That revolting scrap pile you call a body better be removing itself from my optical view _now _before this undefeated gladiator demonstrates _exactly_ what being 'taken offline brutally' _really_ means."

Distracted, Ratchet turned around on his heels. The data pad he'd been working on was thrown down. _Thud!_ The square device hitting the counter did nothing to disguise the medic's agitation.

"If you two want to beat the living energon out of each other, please do so…_outside! _I'm sure the humans working on this base have all marked their calendars for Official Metal Beating Day but if either of you so much as damages a pivoting bolt in here, there are going to be three mechanoids lying on that table!"

Tense silence fell throughout the med bay. No one moved an inch.

Finally, Optimus exhaled a tired, short sigh. Too much of the same.

"Both of you, _stand down now. _Ironhide…let it go. TC is just - "

Ironhide spun around in his commander's direction. "No, Prime, I'm not just going to let it go! We've _always_ just let things go!" Angry fingers pointed wildly at the metal panther clinging desperately to its last bit of spark life. "That, Prime…that metal mongrel lying on that table proves my point! A thousand credits _and_ a new undercarriage says this whole conversation is being transmitted right now!"

"We may not be on Cybertron but some things _don't_ change," Ironhide continued, shooting another quick silent jab toward the Seeker inches away. "How many friends have we lost in ambushes from that slag rotted nark running back to Megatron?"

Serious concern fixated on Bumblebee suddenly. "No offense, Hide, but I kinda doubt Rav 4 here is going to be running anywhere…at least not for awhile."

Jazz laughed somewhat at the scout's remark. "Rav 4? Where the slag did ya come up with that one?"

"He's got 4 legs. His name's Ravage. Rav 4." was the scout's simple reply.

Jazz nodded in agreement. He put a finger to his lip components, tapping them in deep thought. "Short. To the point…self explanatory. That's a good one, Bee!"

Yellow shoulders shrugged casually. Waving a laid back hand in the air, Bumblebee grinned cheerfully. "Eh, you know me. I got a million of em'!"

Jazz chuckled lightly, Bumblebee following suit.

"You two think this is _funny_? That this is a _joke_?" Ironhide spat.

Thundercracker snorted. Offended anger crystallized into cold malice. _Joke. Sweetheart of a weapons specialist…warm and caring._

"What? Sense of humor not kickin today? Squish blob not stroking your connector good enough? Fickle insects they are, fleshies." Thundercracker sneered, He looked the weapons specialist up and down scornfully. "Maybe if you ask _real_ nice, she'll leave you immobilized in the desert for two earth days…sounds like one fraggin _hilarious_ _joke_ to me._"_

"_Enough!"_

Stepping in between the two combative mechs with no apprehensions in doing so, Optimus repeated himself loudly.

"_I said enough! That's an order!"_

Breaking off their threatening optical contact with each other, Ironhide and Thundercracker slowly shifted their attention onto the unnerved Autobot commander separating them. The 'open door' policy of free verbal exchange had been slammed shut.

"Ironhide," Genuine regret filled the leader's vocalizer then. "…it is within the best interest of this precarious situation that I ask you to leave the med bay." Optimus paused, an onerous sigh escaping. "War has been our abiding companion for much too long, old friend, for both factions. The visceral hostility you voiced just now is not without understanding…but it is my honest judgment you remaining in here will only serve in bringing more disruptive animosity, not solutions."

Thundercracker held his head high, gloating proudly. Metal fists stayed clenched anyway, ready to block and reciprocate with voracious enthusiasm. _Better to be ready than sorry. _

Bestowing one last disgusted snarl in Thundercracker's direction, Ironhide turned around to leave. And as the black mech exited grumpily, a sudden discordant blend of nervous squeakiness and lightening fast chatter erupted through the med bay's doorway.

Thundercracker scowled venomously as his fleshy medic, Major Lansing, and Bluestreak filed into the already cramped room.

"What's _she_ doing here, Prime?" Thundercracker spat, pointing a rude finger in Nyree's direction.

Standing as far away as possible from the riled up Seeker, Nyree put her head down slightly. Black wisps of flyaway hair fell softly around her face. She averted her dark eyes, trying bravely to hide the sheer offensive hurt that everyone around, had undoubtedly, also felt within the barbed tipped remark.

"I have requested Nyree's presence," Optimus replied firmly. "She will be assisting Ratchet as needed. Her small frame and efficient mechanical skills offer congruent benefits and will provide many needed advantages during Ravage's repair process."

Curious concern toward the mech lying on the table could wait. Exasperated disdain huffed itself out of Thundercracker's vocalizer then. He was done. Directing his optics at the tiny fleshy on the other side of the room, Thundercracker stepped forward, about two astroclicks from leaving all annoyance behind.

"I'm outta here, Prime. When the view in here becomes less repulsive, I _might_ decide to return…" the Seeker sneered. Vindictive intent lacerated the air, hitting Nyree silently. The jet mechanic pressed her back against the wall behind her. Wordless confessions of wanting to be invisible ratified the mounting distress on her face.

Bluestreak frowned. "Don't you wanna stay and hear what's going on with Ravage? He's hurt pretty bad, TC." The gunner's disagreement toward the grey Seeker's blunt nastiness was transparent. His optics darted onto Nyree and then back to Thundercracker.

Optimus placed a light restraining hand on Thundercracker's left shoulder, nodding at Bluestreak's comment.

"Every nanoclick given toward inconsiderate opinions further delays bringing a unilateral assessment of your _fellow_ Cybertronian you valiantly chose to save, TC," Optimus said. "You are the only one among us who has reliable insight on the mech lying on that table. So I strongly _suggest_ that privileged position you hold start showing a genuine effort toward cooperation."

Clearing his throat then, having allowed the intergalactic beings the room needed to discuss amongst themselves, Major Lansing walked over to the edge of the stainless steel table. His eyes keenly studied the battered figure lying there. Spark pulse sequences flickered up and down in an orderly pattern on the stabilizing monitor. The fluid drainage had let up considerably but a few light streams continued flowing slowly downward. Ratchet efficiently grabbed the catch tray, pouring it in into the hazardous waste receptacle on the other side of the table where Thundercracker stood.

Quiet weariness and doubt graced the Major's face, his tall athletic build the only tell tale sign of sturdy conviction on him. "This is going to bring a lot of pressure, Optimus…a lot. Not only here but globally as well..." The Major stopped mid sentence, rubbing his forehead. Panic inducing secrets to be kept. Protective decisions needing to be made.

A heavy sigh then. "Washington's demanding deactivation," he continued. "I can't hold them off forever. I need to know, Optimus. How much of a threat is this situation to national and global security?"

"Deactivation?" Bluestreak repeated. "You mean taking Ravage offline permanently?" The gunner glanced uneasily in his commander's direction, waiting.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with your government's concerns, Major," Optimus replied. "If a successful repair procedure can not be achieved, assisted deactivation may be the only suitable option left."

"Hold up, Optimus," Jazz suddenly said, nodding at the diagnostic screen that was still computing. Body component schematics accompanied various quantum vital statistics, the diagrams stopping to enlarge themselves just in case the image needed to be paused at any given time.

"What is it Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"Rav is the most trusted Decepticon operative any of us have ever known." The silver Autobot turned his head toward Thundercracker then. "TC, you said Screamer forced him into coming back to Earth, right? That the reason he did it was cuz of all the info stored in Rav's CPU?"

Thundercracker shrugged a silent 'yes', crossing his arms against his chest plate. _Where was this going?_

The second in command looked his commander square in the optic. "_One _of Rav's logic files probably holds more strategic data than what the entire Cybertronian Record Chamber holds back on Iacon," Jazz stressed.

"The government heads across the planet here are freaked cuz they're all thinkin' since Rav's so much smaller than any of us, it poses a much greater threat to the humans. Why not extract the info his core processor holds? He's nearly unconscious already. It's not like we'll be torturing him," Jazz explained.

To further make his point, he quickly went on. "Think about it. Live image records, imprinted registers, data codes. How much you wanna bet Shockwave's underground lab codes are there? We could extract all of it. The Major can spread the word the situation is under control and that keeping Rav online benefits everyone. The data extraction will probably take awhile anyway, at least a few solar cycles. That'll buy us enough time to figure out what to do with him then."

Major Lansing nodded slowly, drawing a deep breath in. "I'm willing to go along with it, Optimus. I highly doubt the Pentagon will make a fuss about gaining such classified info…if that's the direction we're going to be taking here. I just need _something _to report back to them with."

"The suggestion is noted and approved," Optimus replied quickly. "We will proceed with the system extraction at once."

Major Lansing gestured to Nyree for her to join the group standing around the exam table. "Sgt. Sato…please."

"Yes sir," Nyree replied, taking great care in finding a spot opposite where Thundercracker stood glaring at her as she approached.

"Man, now we might really get somewhere with…" Jazz exclaimed but was quickly cut off.

Logic scans brought everything to a screeching halt as Ratchet paused the three dimensional image in front of him.

"Not quite, Jazz," The medic's dismal tone made even Thundercracker peer at him with mild curiosity and surprise.

Optimus placed a hand on the medic's tense shoulders. "Yes, Ratchet?"

Methodically, Ratchet cleared the image off the screen and pressed the yellow _External Protoplasm Image _button instead. Four synchronized beeps were heard and then a brief silent pause before a rounded three dimensional figure projected itself into the air, right above the injured mech on the table. Nyree gasped softly at the stunning manifestation, Major Lansing's organized composure hinting the same. Vibrant green, coral, and silver hues flooded the free floating image, turbulently interrupted by belligerent black splotches covering the outside cortex of the cerebral circuitry being displayed.

"Wh-what is that, Ratchet?" Bluestreak marveled.

"Ravage's core processor," the medic replied simply. He pointed to the busy conduits running perpendicular to each other, each electrical vein flushing colorfully. "See these?" The medic said. "Each one of these narrow pathways are proxies, absorbent impulses that give the processor as a whole permission to collect and store incoming data. All uploads, downloads, and file sharing are done through these proxies. Once the data is analyzed and catalogued, it's put into a retrieval core, located here," Ratchet explained, fingers pointing to the center of the image where the hues were brightest.

Turning back to the key console, Ratchet pressed the yellow button once more. "_Bilateral application accepted. Modification complete."_

Seeing the image split itself in two, a smaller one on the right and an enlarged version on the left, Ratchet continued. "Receiving data isn't the problem. Retrieving it on the other hand…that's another story. Encrypted script surrounds the outer cortex. so not only do all proxies and the retrieval core have to agree on releasing the data upon the correct access code being used but the outer cortex has to be decoded as well."

"That's Soundwave alright! Putting a locking interface where the energon gold is!" Bumblebee commented, rolling his optics.

"Well, it's a lot more than just a locking interface, Bee," Ratchet replied. "It's a safe guarding system. In the event data tampering is attempted..."

"…we won't end up with," Jazz finished knowingly.

"Precisely," Ratchet replied. "Ravage's anatomical configuration was meticulously thought out, that much I will admit. All precautions have been painstakingly taken in making sure capture by enemy hands brought nothing more than a few disappointed emotional sensors on our part and smug satisfaction on the Decepticon's. The encryptions are so heavily arranged, the script would first have to be burned through with an ion laser gun, a vacuum compressor inserted, and the data retrieved that way, but that method is tremendously unreliable. It would be hit or miss, not too mention…excruciatingly painful. In order to ensure we're even retrieving the correct data, it would have to be done _repeatedly_ and with all other vital systems running at normal output so that the core processor is functioning at full data reciting capacity…which means Ravage would need to be _fully conscious._"

Ratchet stopped, glancing at the enlarged image. "And…judging from the over abundance of blackened areas covering the outer cortex currently, I'd say someone already has put him through that kind of torture many, many times."

Thundercracker shifted uneasily. Feigning ignorance only lasted for so long. _Starscream. Chaining Ravage to the ground…suffering. Flying away from it all so he didn't have to watch…_

The Seeker lowered his head. A long ago rescue involving an Autobot gunner's fleshy girlfriend suddenly entered his memory banks, when he had shamelessly tossed the metal creature lying before him now into a rocky wall. Crimson optics spanned the floor – anywhere guilt could not be given a chance for survival. Not here. And not in front of _them_.

Defeated postures were more than evident on the Cybertronian soldiers right then. Lending a helping hand was not a feature war provided. Major Lansing and Nyree stood still, helpless in offering resolutions of any sort. Optimus finally broke the discontented silence rushing through the med bay.

"Practical options seem to have reached an exhaustion point," came the lightly troubled Autobot leader's response. An approving nod was given to Jazz. "Indeed it was an ambitious proposition, Jazz. It is much too disappointing it can not be done without further harming Ravage."

Ratchet stopped the image projection, the color particles dissolving rapidly and then disappearing altogether. "There is another way, Optimus. If we had the access codes, all we'd have to do is plug them in and the system would unlock," Ratchet looked at Thundercracker, hopeful.

"No, I don't know them," Thundercracker stated flatly, not even bothering to let the medic ask the question. "Soundwave is the only one who does. He may be on that joke of a peace council, but don't even think for an astroclick he isn't plotting with Shockwave. So not to burst your copper bearings, but unless Rav 4 here wakes up kissing my grey aft and gives up the data _voluntarily_, you're all just slag out of luck."

"For once TC, we are in agreement," Ratchet replied. "Another forced extraction on Ravage's CPU means putting him through the same torture Starscream's already done. Voluntary data release is the only benevolent, accurate method…something of which is not going to be happening." Curiosity fell over the medic's face suddenly. "TC, what earth form did Ravage's alt mode replicate itself as?"

"I don't know. I never saw what it was." the Seeker mumbled back.

"Ravage's alt mode would've reconfigured itself as soon as his CPU detected a change in atmospheric pressure when you guys returned to Cybertron last time, but the massive amounts of circuitry scarring noted just now from the repeated electrical overrides each extraction produced, probably made Ravage's system unable to complete the updates needed to reconfigure this time," Ratchet said. Glancing at Thundercracker, the medic asked purposely, "Did Starscream perform the first extraction en route to earth?"

Thundercracker snorted disdainfully. Words wanted to answer but couldn't.

Sensing the awkward silence, Major Lansing quickly spoke up. "I'll go ahead and respond to Washington ASAP letting them know what's been discussed here and that deactivation will be the plan of action taking place. Another base attack like what happened a few months ago at the 47th isn't something we can risk. And keeping Ravage online, despite the damage being through no fault of his own, still poses a threat to this base and the surrounding areas. I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do. I really do…but my hands are tied."

Nyree's eyes widened fearfully. "Attack the base? Here?"

"_A little too farkin late to be caring about that,"_ Thundercracker sneered maliciously.

It was too much. Any longer spent near her squishy cellular structure and all self control would soon be lost. Caring less about anyone trying to stop him, Thundercracker pushed past Optimus and Jazz, irate footsteps taking the grey Seeker out into the corridor.

_She wouldn't. There's no way._

The light mass following him was definite. Thundercracker stopped, his back to the fleshy medic he once swore would never touch him.

"TC, please. Just talk to me, please!" Nyree begged, her voice cracking. A struggling need affected her tone then.

"I'm sorry for playing that prank on you. I know that's why you're so mad. Don't shut me out. Please TC…just talk to me, that's all I want. I won't bug you ever again!"

Thundercracker clasped his fists, heaving in annoyance. Insensitive coldness held his response. It was more than what she deserved.

"That nickname is a privileged right granted to those I half way trust…and you're _not_ one of them."

How much more enjoyable it was, feeling the _right_ way about a species so wretchedly inferior. Continuing down the corridor, Thundercracker smirked to himself. At least _something_ still made sense.

* * *

There was no way of getting out of it. As soon as his com link patched the Autobot commander's voice through, Thundercracker knew what lay in store. Predictability was just one of the many boring, optic rolling traits Autobots were equipped with.

"If the situation were a possibility, how much would data would be disclosed?" Optimus asked the F-16 standing next to him. It wasn't a question searching for an answer. It was a question setting up a _proposal_.

"If Ravage actually trusted me enough to disclose _anything_, the entire Decepticon empire could be dismantled…or what's left of it. Old battle strategies, artillery schematics, soldier profiles, everything ever recorded from when Ravage was brought online until I brought him here would be at your fingertips. Too bad it's just a steel plated dream, huh Prime?" Thundercracker replied sharply.

Harrison Air Force Base was in the midst of a shift change, evening quickly setting in. Watching various cars exit and enter, the electric fencing surrounding the perimeter closing and opening as each person stopped for one last clearance check at the guard shack, Optimus turned back to Thundercracker.

"I have discussed at length a course of action with Major Lansing after you left the med bay earlier. He has given his approval and will alert the human authorities as to our decision," Optimus waited, sure the Seeker would be commenting, but the grey Falcon only stood quiet, suspicious as always. "We will not be proceeding with the assisted deactivation. I am designating Ravage's care to you. In exchange, all solo flying missions are hereby reinstated to full capabilities."

"What?" Thundercracker fired back. "You want me to sparkling sit him? How the fark am I suppose to do that? Grab a mallet and pound him into a micro ball so he can fit into my cockpit every time I set out? You really think being chummy with him is going to make him trust me? You've lost your slaggin reasoning circuits, Prime."

"This is not a two opinion verdict, TC. Your criticisms are not requested nor will they be honored. My decision is as it stands. I am assuming no further clarifications on this matter will be needed?"

"Yeah," Thundercracker muttered back. "Whatever, Prime…whatever."

Optimus gave the mumbly mech a quick nod, smiling somewhat. "Good, then we understand each other."

Thundercracker didn't reply. About to capture his sanity, he turned around, preparing to launch himself into the sky. Solitary. Beguiling. _Free._

"Major Lansing has informed me that Nyree has requested a transfer," Optimus said off handedly.

"Remind me when her farewell party is so I'm not around," was the icy reply.

"TC," Optimus said tiredly. "She didn't mean it. I know the _real_ reason you're upset with her. I'd like to see the both of you resolve this peacefully."

"And I'd like to come out of recharge one morning being happy with where I am," Thundercracker snapped back.

"Nyree is…" Optimus started but was interrupted by Jazz's half worried voice coming through.

"Optimus…we need you in the command center stat. Is TC with you by any chance? He's going to want to see this too."

Forgetting about the sparkling job just handed to him and the fleshy he'd never be thankfully seeing again, Thundercracker followed the Autobot leader inside the base.


	28. Open Space

**_Major h/t (hat tip) to Silveriss! Thanks so much for your support, wonderful friendship, and observant review that helped make this chap possible. I am honored to have you reading this. Thanks again!_**

**_Just to recap from last chap: TC/Nyree were still on the outs, and Jazz had called OP and TC into the command center for something very important...and now without further ado...here we go: _**

**Chapter 28  
**

Touching down at Harrison Air Force base, silvery grey components took their rightful form as ronin footsteps met the landscape.

Vengeance for a quandary wanting no solutions, that's what it had been. Recharge dreams revisited the horror every solar cycle. Artillery leveling historic structures to ash and rubble. With the Autobot crew beside him, watching in complete horror as their home city of Iacon fell under war's thumb once again.

With the human base not even ten clicks in front of him, Thundercracker gazed out. Open space reflected delicately. Organic mineral deposits blew all around. They brushed his exterior intrusively, falling carelessly to wherever they were meant to be.

Free. Without boundaries.

_Should've been rejoicing…watching their so called "peace" disintegrate into blazing flames. Isn't that what should be believed?_

…_what I should believe?_

Standing quietly, wanting nothing more than to go and recharge for at least ten solar cycles, Thundercracker sighed and shook his head.

He was exhausted.

* * *

_What the slag was Prime thinking? Having me watch over that metallic pain in my aft...he won't even let me near him worth enough do anything else! _

The solitude air promenade had done nothing. Knowing the very aggravated Cybertronian the portable engeron cell in his quarters held, Thundercracker wearily made his way down the empty corridor, on his way to another pressing round of "The Ultimate Fighter" for the thousandth time.

The daily seizures accompanying the constant physical struggles taking place between the two former comrades didn't help either.

Being designated Ravage's caregiver meant seeing most of the night awake from getting up and trying to inject the anticonvulsant concoction into Ravage's core processor _without_ having his lifeline cut before his very optics. Having an entire solar cycle pass where the Autobot medic _didn't _have to repair at least three armor platings on the grey Seeker was good, something Thundercracker was seeing less and less of.

_I told Prime this wasn't going to work. What do I need to…_

Audio sensors suddenly tuned to what trailed after him - a mournful sad tone belonging to one individual.

"I'm leaving."

Thundercracker stopped. The weight of her stare burned gaping holes in back of his armor.

"I said I'm leaving, Thundercracker."

Drawing a sharp breath in, Thundercracker ignored the intrusion. Trying to proceed on his way, the tiny flesh blob quickly blocked his path.

"Just tell me one thing. Please…just one thing. What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

Thundercracker's fists instantly balled themselves up. Dark almond shaped eyes searched for an open window of inviting opportunity.

_"Move."_

The jet mechanic stood her ground. "I'm not a mean person, I'm not. Whatever it is I've done to you, I'm sorry. I swear to God I am so, so, sorry! Just tell me! Just tell me what I did and I'll leave you alone. You won't ever have to deal with me again."

Pointing a finger toward the end of the corridor, Thundercracker seethed at the young woman down below.

"I'm about to come unhinged in two astroclicks if you don't get the fark out of my way! _Now MOVE!_"

Nyree shook her head no and looked up at the Seeker.

"I'm not moving. Not until you tell me why."

The defiant tone heard in the earth creature's voice not only surprised but _enraged _as well. Fleshies weren't supposed to be so fragging strong. They were supposed to submit and cry and _die._

Thundercracker stood still, weaponry shaking and _wanting._

_Paint her charred flesh all the wall! Burn it and love it!_

Suddenly, he dropped his arms to his sides. Control. What was that? It had been there at one time, he was sure of it but where was it now?

He gave up and performed the only option left. Slim metal fingers…wrapping around her body…bone and skin having no choice but to obey. Lifting her to his level. S_o fatal if done wrong._

"Hey! What are you…what…hey!"

Tiny human fingers struggled, beating against the metal prison enclosed around her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Exhilaration coursed through him. Her lifeline thumped wildly underneath his digits. His grip tightened, making her head shake from side to side. Thundercracker held her up to his optics, blood red anger shooting out.

"_Open that vocalizer one more time and so help me by the hand of Primus himself I will introduce you to the fiery oblivion you don't want to meet!"_

Deftly ignoring the shrieks spilling forth, Thundercracker stomped toward the back of the base, shoving Nyree into the palm of his right hand. Upon reaching the steel double doors leading out to the runway, the Seeker punched it open with his free hand.

Stopping in front of the red and white half way mile marker on the side, Thundercracker roughly put the hyperventilating fleshy on solid pavement.

Standing back up, already feeling a kink in his neck joints from being crouched up, Thundercracker snorted.

"What do you see, squish?"

Nyree blinked in disbelief. "What do you mean _what do I see?_"

Metal fingers pointed again.

"_Out there! What's out there?"_

Nyree threw her hands up. Frustrated words stormed back.

"I don't know! What? Dirt? Cactuses? Lizards? What?"

"LOOK AGAIN!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Open space, squish. _Open space. _Starscream and Blackout could attack at any moment. Your little prank? When you immobilized me? They could've attacked that day and…"

Nyree's hand covered her mouth. Swirling horror took hold.

_She knew._

"…and you would've been defenseless…oh my God, Thundercracker…oh my God…"

Thundercracker turned away. A bed of spoken softness came forth, laying itself down, unable to fully give the comfort being sought.

"They would've not only attacked me, but this base. Everyone in it. _Everyone. _I wouldn't have been able to prote-"

He stopped himself before any unneeded brashness made waves and instead looked out to the landscape surrounding them.

"I'm so sorry!" Nyree cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! When I was down in Tampa, we used to leave our birds out on the tarmac all the time. I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!"

Spinning back around, Thundercracker glared at the former crew chief. Moisture brimmed at the corner of her eyes. They were there, about to flow…just like _that_ night.

"This is isn't no ordinary war, squish! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FARKIN' CPU!"

Advancing toward the alien being with her, remorseful tears accompanied the outpour. Nyree reached out a hand but only air met the soothing gesture.

Tearfully, Nyree tried fixing the damage already in place. "Please Thundercracker, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Turning back around, Thundercracker sighed heavily. There were so many atrocities waiting for her. Innate frustrations, rightful hatred wanting to throw themselves on her…but he didn't.

Crimson optics stared down at the malleable structure with him._ Is this what I've been reduced to? Empathy for a female fleshy? _Tumbling syllables ran out from his vocalizer.

"TC."

Nyree wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, not following.

"What?"

"It's just TC, _okay?_"

She nodded. "Okay."

"That bookfile you have?"

"Yes?"

"You still have it?"

The jet mechanic nodded again.

"Yes, I do."

"Maybe…maybe you could show it to me, sometime."

A sun kissed smile widened on Nyree then.

"I'd love that."

Open space remained quiet. Human and Cybertronian had reached a truce. And that was good enough.

* * *

"This is their planet. They've never asked for our war. We can not abandon them."

No one objected to Optimus' truth bound words, not even the sullen grey Seeker standing off to the side in the command center.

"Prime, I've been telling you forever now," Ironhide said suddenly, extending a hand of desperation. "Let me design something to take Screamer out once and for good and then we can be on our way back home."

Jazz stepped forward, patting Ironhide lightly on the back, metal digits clinking ever so slightly.

"Hide's right, Optimus. Shockwave's gonna tear our planet up if we don't hang with this now."

Glancing in Thundercracker's direction, Optimus stepped over to the console, typing in a series of commands. Quickly, the monitor above splashed red and orange, smoke and chaos alike.

A hushed quiet fell throughout the area. Optics watched the carnage once again until an unlikely voice finally spoke.

"Shut it off, Prime…_now,_" Thundercracker hissed.

Turning around, an imploring and tired expression taking over him, Optimus faced the Cybertronian crew.

"Everyone is dismissed for the evening," the Autobot leader said softly. "We will continue this again at day break. Right now, emotional circuits are running too high for any rational decisions to be had, even on my part. We will all be better off getting a full night's recharge."

Thundercracker huffed to himself, folding his arms against his front armor. _You all will be getting a good night's rest…I'll be playing Ravage Boxing again, farkin' Autobots!_

About to head out, thinking of the little water eye show the fleshy had put on for him back out on the runway not even a solar cycle ago, Thundercracker stopped as Ironhide addressed him with what seemed like _politeness._

"Heard apologies were going around yesterday," the weapon specialist said off handedly.

It was coming, it had to be. Thundercracker was sure of it, a snarky aft comment meant to bring a world of brutal pain to the other.

Thrown slightly off guard, Thundercracker watched as the hulking Autobot headed to his quarters, saying the first thing that came to his logic circuits.

"Your designation…it suits you."

Ironhide stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around with a peculiar expression. What the frag was the Seeker up to now?

Inching closer to the ex Decepticon, Ironhide listened as a string of half way tolerant words were uttered.

Clearing his vocalizer some, realizing the situation he had walked into, Thundercracker quickly continued.

"Whenever we went into battle, your reputation was always known, you and that arrogant yellow mech."

"We both hated all of you…Sunstreaker and I," Ironhide replied. He carefully studied the Seeker for any tall tell signs of aggression.

Thundercracker shrugged. "We despised all of you too."

"Then I guess we can half way agree on something, now can't we?"

"I guess so."

"That's good."

"Yeah…it is."

Smirking at the new found understanding, Thundercracker started off toward his quarters, a half crooked grin setting in on him.

* * *

_Hovering toward self satisfaction. Gleaming toward righteous conscious. He was walking…going nowhere but walking._

_To peaceful mayhem and disregarded madness._

_Skywarp, in front of him, just like he remembered._

_"I've been waiting for you, brother…don't you know you never get your way, TC?"_

_Smiling, through it all…through –_

Thundercracker opened his optics and checked his chrono. It was deafening and annoying, all in one. The being snarling and thrashing around in the energon cell on the other side of his quarters had started earlier than usual this time.

Wings pulled inward, Thundercracker laid still. _It's just a minor one. Nothing big. The medic said they're gonna be a daily thing. He doesn't need that concoction. He doesn't!_

Thundercracker closed his optics once more. He wasn't giving in, not tonight. Just one night. Just one uninterrupted reflexive night, was that so much to ask?

Suddenly, as if Primus himself had come down from high, the angry seizures stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief, Thundercracker turned onto his side and faced the wall.

Open space held the keys to his best friend. And as he drifted off, open space turned into reality once more.


End file.
